


When I Hear Your Voice

by StruckbyStutter



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 64,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StruckbyStutter/pseuds/StruckbyStutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Hummel is a criminal living in New York. Ever since he started committing crimes in the city Officer Smythe has tried to catch him but without even spotting The Phantom (aka Kurt). This is about to change when assistant Anderson comes into the picture to help Sebastian. Then Kurt accidentally looks straight into a pair of hazel eyes and feels that this is just the beginning..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Long Time No See

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction and I hope you will like it. I'm almost done with the second chapter and will post it if there is anyone who is interested. I don't really know what more to write except for that I own nothing and I hope you will enjoy reading this! (I'm thankful for comments and would love to hear your thoughts when you're finished)

 “Again, Satan? Really?” Kurt asks with a sigh as he lets in his friend to his apartment.

“I know you’ve missed my glorious company, Hummel.” She replies before they grin at each other. “I can’t deny that it’s been quite boring around here since Rachel moved.”

“Well, you don’t have to hide your work from the hobbit anymore.” Santana comments as she looks around in the apartment.

“That’s true, and it’s sometimes nice to get a break from her since she has become such a diva after all the good reviews Funny Girl has gotten."

“I bet she has” the dark haired girl says and walks around in the apartment.’

 “Monet?” she asks and stops in front of one of the paintings that is covering the walls.

“Van Gogh.” Kurt replies and smiles when his friend got what he consider basic knowledge wrong. “Don’t judge me, I’m more specified to money than what you earn it from.”

“About that, when you’re here you wouldn’t mind helping me to pay the rent, right?”

 “I could use some action, it’s been way too boring lately.” She says with a grin and sits down on the couch. The slender man in front of her shakes his head and mutters something about that she must be crazy if she thinks it boring to rob half of Europe in a month but doesn’t say anything about it.

* * *

 

“And you know what to do?” Kurt asks Santana as the get out of the car in front of the museum.

“For the 100th time, Hummel, yes, I know it. And just to ensure you I’ll repeat it _again_. But this really is the last time, I’m going to go inside, distract he security guard with my lady powers while you go inside and exchange the real drawing towards the fake one and then we get the hell out of there before your best friend arrives.”

 “All correct except for that Smythe is _not_ my best friend.” Kurt says and takes a few rushed steps to catch up on the Latino since she started walking. He lets her walk slightly ahead when they enter and then he pretends to look at some of the paintings while Santana gets the guards attention. When it seems like the guard is caught up enough with her he decides that it’s time so he walks towards the room with the painting as casually as he can and well there he quickly does the exchange.  He then takes a step back just to be sure that it looks good and thinks about how much better it looks than the first times he did this. Then he turns around and walks towards the entrance as casually to not catch anyone’s attention. As he passes Santana he hears her say

 “..thank you for answering my questions but I should get going. I’ll see you around.” Kurt almost feels bad for the guard since he probably will be quite disappointed when he won’t be able to find her again. This is always the most risky part of the operation since on the way out there pretty much always is a line that has to be passed in order to get out from the building. Luckily enough he gets through a small gap that happens to appear almost right in front of him. When he steps out through the open door he immediately walks over to the car and climbs inside. As the minutes pass his pulse starts to go back to normal and when he sees Santana come out with a triumphant smile in her lips.

“Well done, Porcelain.” She says as she opens the door and sits down in the passenger seat. Right when Kurt starts the car a number of police cars start to approach which makes him hurry up so they won’t get stopped. As they are about to turn Kurt looks over his shoulder where he meets a pair of hazel eyes. It’s almost as if they were glowing and for a moment Kurt forgets everything around him until he turns his head back towards the road and makes a sharp turn.

* * *

 

As they pull up by Kurt’s Bushwick apartment Santana has a smile on her lips.

 “I’ve really missed the adrenaline from getting in sight of the police.” she says and Kurt can’t help but laugh at the truth the woman next to him is speaking.

 “Then I suggest that you stay around for a while, because I have a feeling of that it will just get harder to stay out of sight from now on..” he then says in a bit more serious manner. He doesn’t really know where the feeling comes from but it could have something to do with the bright amber eyed man he saw together with Officer Smythe outside the museum earlier. Santana interrupts his thoughts through saying

“Snixxx would never reject to an offer that includes some action.” She says, referring to her criminal alias.

“I knew I could count on you.” He says and they smile at each other. By now they have reached the top floor where Kurt unlocks the door to the apartment he two will share for a while from now on.

“I hope for your own good that you don’t expect me to sleep on the couch.” Santana says and Kurt teasingly says “And what if I do?”

 “Then I hope you don’t mind getting kicked out of your own bedroom until I’m leaving.”

 “I’d love to see you try, being in this profession has improved my physic quite a lot since High School you know. But you’ll actually get Rachel’s room so we won’t have to figure out who would win that fight.” He replies and Santana smiles satisfied but still add

 “I wouldn’t be all to convinced about the outcome in case we needed to make that up if I were you, Hummel.” This just makes the man shake his head and answer

 “Well, we better wait with that since Rachel’s birthday party is coming up in a couple of weeks and both you and me would be dead if I couldn’t be there because you and me almost killed each other.”

 “I’m not very scared of Berry so it would bother me more that we wouldn’t be able to cause any trouble for weeks!”  She says which makes Kurt laugh again.

 “You are one troublemaker of a woman.” He then says and Santana for sure takes that as a complement.

“Now I will make myself at home in my new room. Call when dinner is ready.”

 “I won’t be your servant, Lopez!” Kurt replies as the door to the now occupied bedroom closes but can’t help smiling because now there surely will be some more action around here.


	2. The Perfect Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of you who has read my story! It means loads to me and here you have the next part. I will try to update once a week and if you have any opinions I would be happy if you shared them with me. However, I hope you'll enjoy the new part and that you have some patience with me and hang around until the real plot starts.

"What are you going to get Berry for her birthday?"Santana asks Kurt some days later when they are having breakfast.

"I'm not quite sure yet, I was thinking about some jewelry since she is even worse than you when it comes to art." He replies and receives an upset glare in return but he knows that the woman across the table isn't upset for real by a comment like that.

"Anything special you had in mind?" she asks and invites to continue the conversation about her and art. The blue eyed man considers going for it but decides to leave it and instead replies

"I'm not sure, but a new collection from Tiffany will be released this week and it would become a little more personal than other jewelry since we had coffee together outside Tiffany & Co. the first time we were in New York."

"Does this mean that we have to visit a certain company to make sure we can get something particularly shiny for the hobbit?" The Latino asks and grins when she thinks about something like that.

"Could be…" Kurt answers and even if he doesn't say yes they both know that it's time to start planning.

* * *

The same evening when Santana returns to the apartment after being out to get some things for her room the sight that meets her makes her lips curl into a knowing and excited smile. What she sees is Kurt sitting on the couch with his laptop and a bunch of papers, including some scrunched up ones spread out on the floor around where he is sitting.

"Just because you're a criminal master mind that doesn't mean that you can make a mess of our apartment, Hummel." She says but let's go of it when she sees the grin on the pale man's face.

"What have you got?" she asks instead and sits down beside him on the couch after removing some of the papers.

"The jewelry will be brought to the store tomorrow night so if we make the hit sometime between 3 and 5 am it we can take it before it's unpacked but after the guards who deliver it has left."

"And how about the security?" the darker woman asks and her eyes are almost sparkling by now from the excitement from committing such a well-planned crime.

"There will be two guards by the door, nobody inside due to cameras and lasers around the objects. The thing is, the jewelry will be placed within the lasers the first thing in the morning so for a couple of ours they will be in boxes in an inventory with far lower security."

"But when they are about to be unpacked there will be no boxes left." Santana continues with a satisfied smile.

"Well, that's not quite it. The boxes will still be there but they will be empty so then nobody will be able to tell exactly _when_ they disappeared, just that they are gone."

"I hate to admit it, Hummel, but that brain of yours is damn impressive."

"You're not that bad yourself." He replies before he once again goes through the plan in his head.

"Do you have all information or is there anything you need help with?" Santana asks and Kurt tells her that there in fact is something he needs her help to fix.

"Rachel's party is a masquerade so you will need a costume so while I get you that I would appreciate if you could visit Tiffany tomorrow and make sure that the maps I have of the security system is correct. I could do it myself but it was just a couple of months ago I was there so I don't want to risk that I get connected to anything, got it?"

"Got it. But how come I got the honor to attend Streisand Jr.'s exclusive birthday party?" She asks him sarcastically. "Everyone from the glee club is invited so don't worry about that you wouldn't know anyone there. And by the way, it would be great if all guests got to keep their money, jewelry and everything else like that."

"Why are you telling me that? I would never steal anything." Santana says innocently and smiles like she has never done such a thing but Kurt just raises an eyebrow as to point out that she actually has committed far more serious crimes than that.

"Okay, fine Hummel. I promise to not steal anything even if I will be really annoyed by all the over dramatic Broadway dorks."

"Thank you, it could become trouble if you did since Finn works on NYPD and most of his colleagues will be there." "That would make it even more entertaining, when I think about it I'll take back that promise."

"Santana Lopez, I will not let you make a fool out of my brother in front of half of all polices in New York."

"What do I get if I don't do it?" she asks with a grin because she's a bit curious about what he'd be willing to offer. It's not like she actually would do it but she's not the person who would say no to an opportunity to get something out of it.

"You get to keep one of the pieces of jewelry and you can decide which." Kurt says and is quite convinced that she won't risk losing that opportunity.

* * *

Just like Kurt thought Santana happily agreed on his proposal and when he drops her off a block away from the Tiffany store she almost seems excited.

"Remember that you're there to keep us from getting attention so just try to check that the security are placed at the same places as on the pictures on your phone and then discretely leave."

"You're quite a control freak when it comes to this, aren't you, Hummel?" she say before she gets out of the car and start walking in the direction to reach the store. As his blue eyes follows her for a while he shakes his head since it literary looks like she owns the street since she walks down it and people move out of the way and often also turn around to look after her.

"Discretely it was." Kurt mutters since that particular adjective describes pretty much the opposite of the tanned girl strolling down the street. Then he starts the engine and goes off to the small atelier where Unique, an old friend from Lima, will help him with the costumes since he doesn't have all the materials to manage with it himself. It takes only a couple of minutes to get to the store which has managed with the almost impossible mission to be eye catching in the city center of New York. When Kurt opens the door Unique looks up and as soon as she spots the new costumer she smiles wide and let's go of the dress she's working on.

"Look at who has honored me with yet another one of his fabulous visits!"

"As always it's my pleasure." Kurt replies with a smile.

"So what can I help you with today?" Unique asks after they have greeted each other properly.

"Rachel's birthday party is next week and me and Santana needs costumes for it so I just wondered if you would be able to help us out."

"How could I ever say no to an opportunity to style you and Lopez!" She exclaims which makes Kurt relived because he really doesn't have time to do this himself and wearing something half good or something that he's worn previously would never be even considered as an option for the fashionable Kurt Hummel.

"Thank you, can you have it ready by Thursday?"

"Of course, anything to save you from Berry's fury." She says which makes Kurt laugh a little just because Rachel's fury actually is something that nobody would want to experience.

"Thank you again, I owe you one."


	3. How to Plot a Crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! I'm so thankful for everybody reading this so thank you, thank you, thank you! I hope you'll like this new chapter, finally some Klaine interaction. Since I'm apparently isn't very good at these introductions I'll just stop now. Here you have the part, I'll see you again next week!

"I'll see you around." Kurt says to Unique and looks over his shoulder as he is about to leave the store. Right before he reaches the door he bumps into someone which makes him quickly turn his head to apologize but the words get stuck when his gaze meets a pair of amber eyes looking at him. The same amber eyes which looked into his when he drove away from the museum. The slightly shorter man seems to get back to reality quicker because without letting his eyes leave the sight of the blue ones which are meeting his he says.

"Excuse me, I should have looked where I was going." Something about his voice makes Kurt's heartbeats speed up and when he gets that he is still staring he hurryingly says.

"It's completely my fault so I'm the one who should be sorry."

"No problems." The other man replies and then they just stand there for a moment in silence which soon starts to become a little awkward.

"I.. I should go." The taller man says and they both take a step in the still direction so Kurt still is blocked from the door.

"Sorry." The dark haired man says and his smile makes Kurt's heart beat faster again.

"I hope I'll see you again."

"I'm sure you will." He replies and a moment later realizes that they most likely will if this man actually is working together with Officer Smythe the chance that they will see each other again is really big but not under the circumstances that the other man might have expected. With a last look over his shoulder Kurt leaves the store and tries to calm down his heart which still is beating faster than he would like it to.

* * *

After the incident he is a bit grumpy because he really doesn't like the fact that a man who now should be considered his enemy could affect him that much by just being there.

"Get your shit together, Hummel." He mutters to himself as he drives back to the place where he dropped Santana off so she won't have to take the subway back. He doesn't doubt her ability to take care of herself but it feels unnecessary since it's more or less on his way back to the apartment however. As he pulls up at almost the same spot as before he sighs before he thinks

"You're going to stop with this useless drama right now. You've dealt with Smythe for years so why would it be a bad thing that he gets good looking man to help him to make things more interesting? It could actually turn out to become quite a pleasure." When the young man's thoughts have reached this far he has a smile on his lips because he has gotten an idea for how to drive Smythe crazy even quicker this time. Not that it has been hard to do it before but now it for sure will be much more fun because with a little help from Santana this game of a cat and a mouse is just about to get started for real. With a smile he turns on the car's radio and thinks about how much better this seems after just thinking it through for a bit. By the time his friend returns Kurt is singing along to the song playing but stops when the Latino approaches since he hasn't sung in front of anyone but Rachel since high school.

"Everything looks like planned and I have picked which piece I want." She says with a satisfied smile as she gets into the car.

"Which piece would that be?" Kurt asks and tries to make a guess based on the pictures he's seen of it.

"I saw this really pretty pair of earrings which would go great together with my Dior dress."

"The red one?" The man asks and gets a nod in return.

"So don't even dare to think about taking them for the midget."

"I'm convinced they are not the ones I would have picked so I promise."

"Great. Then my next question is when it's time to get going?"

"I thought that we'll leave the apartment around 2 am so we got plenty of time to get ready for the actual hit and then we'll see when the best moment to get inside is but so we surely will have enough time I think that around 3:30 would fit good so we're not in a rush to get in and out."

"I trust your judgement when it comes to this." Santana replies which almost make Kurt feel a bit proud since it's quite an achievement to get a compliment from the woman sitting next to him. He doesn't let it show though but instead just tells her about the rest of the plan as he drives the last blocks to get to the parking lot by the apartment.

* * *

When the alarm goes off Kurt reaches for his phone to turn it off but can't find it which makes him sit up with a groan to turn the lights on. By the time his blue eyes have adjusted to the light he has already spotted the phone on the other side of the room. He then remembers putting it there which probably was a good idea to make sure he actually got up instead of just snoozing and falling back to sleep. After collecting some energy he gets up from the bed and yawns on his way to the phone. As the sound finally dies out he walk over to his closet to take out his clothes for the events of the night. He will be completely dressed in black just like he always his for night time crimes like the one that will take place in just a couple of hours. Even if the clothes are black they are picked out to be casual enough to not draw attention to him in case he would meet someone on his way there or back. After having a look in a mirror to make sure that everything with the outfit was like it's supposed to he leaves his own bedroom to check that Santana isn't still asleep.

"Hey, San. Are you awake?" he asks as he knocks on her door but the reply doesn't come from the direction he expects it to.

"I'm ready in just a minute, queen." The woman's voice says from the bathroom and Kurt sighs over that she's calling him queen.

"I've told you before and I most likely will have to again, I did _not_ want to run against you as prom queen. I didn't want to win at all!"

"You can say that all you want but you even wore a skirt so I have a bit hard to believe that." His roommate teases and it actually takes some focus to not start arguing about it. He has taken the fight enough times to know that the more he goes against her the more fun she thinks that it is.

"Just hurry, alright?"

"I'll be right there." She replies and Kurt walks over to the couch where he placed the bag with supplies for their mission tonight. As he goes throw it he makes a mental checklist to make sure he got everything. When he has made sure that he got everything he needs he close the bag and sit down next to it to wait for Santana. He has to sit there for a couple of minutes before she's ready so when the door to the bathroom opens he's quick to stand up to show that he's ready to leave.

"Really? You had to fix makeup?"

"Of course I did." She says and starts putting on her shoes. Then Kurt just sighs again because he really doesn't get why she had to do that since the point of all this is that they _shouldn't_ get spotted.

"Let's go and steal some jewelry." Santana says with an excited smile and then they leave the apartment to get to the future crime scene.


	4. The Game Is On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here you have the last chapter before Christmas!I'm sorry that it's a little late but it's been a lot in school until the very last day (today) So I haven't really had the time to write this before, it will be better next week, I promise! However, I hope you'll enjoy it and merry Christmas to all of you!

"On time?" Kurt asks whispering before him and Santana parts to enter the building from different ways.

"On time." She replies after having a look at her own watch to make sure that it is on time.

"Break a leg." He says with a grin before he disappears into the darkness. The window which he will use as entrance opens up without any trouble so he can get inside without causing any noise. Once he's on the decided spot he looks towards the opposite wall to wait for his henchman to give him the signal that it's clear to get down to the floor. After about a minute he sees the signal created by the laser pointer and when he's sure there won't come any more signs he carefully starts getting downwards. To his help he got a rope that goes all the way up to the window so it also can be used as a way to escape if that would be necessary. By the time he reaches the floor he stops to just listen to make sure that nobody is around.

When he's sure that it's completely quiet he starts moving towards the storage room. He stops in front of it and begs to whoever could happen to listen that Spencer told him the right code. Before he types in the code he sends a signal to Santana so she will be ready in case the alarm would go off. When she signalizes that she's seen it he starts pressing the numbers to the code, one at the time to make sure he doesn't get it wrong. The relief when the light turns green is instant and he sighs from the pleasant feeling as he carefully pushes the door open. It isn't hard to spot what is the new collection so he grabs the first boxes and carries them back to the rope where Santana is waiting. Just to make sure that she had time enough to get back to the window he pulls in the rope twice. Within a matter of seconds the response comes so he ties the boxes to the lower end of the ropes and then pulls again to show that he's finished. To not waste the precious time he hurries back to take the next boxes while the ones he just dropped off are getting pulled up to the window.

It takes him two more rounds to get all the boxes and then he goes back just to check that nothing is left. When the brown haired man is sure that they got it all he places his card in the middle of the room. He smiles at the thought of how furious it will make officer Smythe with the new, slightly edited message on the back of it. He almost feel like humming on his way back but his thoughts are abruptly interrupted when he closes the door which makes the alarm go off.

"Fuck." He mutters and starts running to the rope so he can get out before the guards get there. When he hears the sound of barking dogs approaching he runs even faster because he has some quite unpleasant experiences with dogs like these from the beginning of his career. As soon as he reaches the rope he more or less jumps up and starts climbing. He didn't even know that he could get up a rope with such speed but apparently it's possible when you're in a hurry. When he finally reaches the top he more or less throws himself out on the roof where he just stays laying and gasping.

"Damn, Hummel. That was close." Santana says with a grin as she carefully closes the window. Kurt on the other hand doesn't really feel like joking about it because this time it really was close. Almost too close to be honest.

"We need to get out of here before we get company. You get the car and meet me on the northern side of the building as soon as possible."

"Got it." The woman says and is immediately back in serious mood. She grabs some of the boxes and puts them in some of the shopping bags they brought in case they would have to transport the jewelry among other people. As she hurryingly gets away Kurt packs the last boxes and then start moving towards the northern side of the building. He picked that side because it's towards an alleyway and there is a safety exit so it will be very simple to get down without drawing any attention to them. He waits for the car to show up and keep glancing nervously around him because as soon as the police is there it won't take them long to get to the roof and find him.

"Come on, Satan… Hurry up." He mumbles even if he knows that it doesn't make any difference. He starts to consider the risk that she got caught but doesn't get a very long time to worry about that because a sudden bang makes him turn around just to see Officer Smythe coming out from a door. Kurt just freezes in some desperate wish that the officer won't spot him but of course that's not the case. As soon as he sees the silhouette standing by the edge of the roof he just stares for a short moment before he yells

"Anderson, I've got him!" Then Kurt realizes that he's the only one on the roof who's aware of the stairs that will lead him to the safety on the ground. Since Santana still hasn't arrived he desperately tries to think of a way to get some time.

"Isn't this a lovely evening, Mr. Officer?" he surprises himself by saying in a secure tone as if this was just what he had planned.

"I'm not so sure you will think that when we reach the final destination of the night." Smythe replies at the same time as the assistant comes out from the same door as his colleague did just about a minute earlier. His face shows several emotions when he sees Kurt's silhouette against the night sky. One of them seems to what could best be described as fascination. Kurt isn't entirely sure if the reason behind it is the infamous criminal or if the fascination is caused by Smythe who still believes that he has managed to catch the Phantom after all these years. Luckily enough Santana pulls up below the building at this time so Kurt turn to the two men with a cocky smile even if he is fully aware of the fact that they can't see him and says

"Well, this was very nice but now I sadly enough have to leave you. It's been a long night so I better get some sleep before the morning comes. I look forward to seeing you again, especially your new friend over there, Anderson, wasn't it? I Hope you won't forget about me until then, sweetie." Kurt says and without waiting for their reaction jumps down to the exit and then starts running down the stairs.

He can hear Smythe yelling something and when he is almost halfway down the sound of someone chasing him reaches his ears so he tried to run even faster. When he reaches the ground the door to the car opens for him and he basically jump inside at the same times as the engine starts and Santana drives into the safety of the streets of New York.


	5. The Secret Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope all of you (the ones who celebrate at least) had a lovely Christmas! I just want to thank everybody who are reading this, it really is way more people than I expected so thank all of you! If you have any questions or suggestions for the story I'm thankful if you'd tell me by reviewing. I wish all of you a happy New Year since this is the last chapter of 2015. I hope you'll like it and once again thank you for reading!

The next day Kurt doesn't get up from the bed until almost lunch time which is quite unusual for him. The only times it happens actually are times like this when he has had busy nights with a lot of adrenaline. He usually has a bit hard to fall asleep after committing crimes because of the rush it brings but this time it was harder than ever. He hates to admit it even to himself but the reason he had so hard to relax most likely had to do with a pair of enchanting amber eyes which filled his mind as soon as he closed his eyes.

He has hard to let go of the way those eyes looked at him the previous night and he can't help starting to let his mind wander away to how to cause the same reaction in the future."Damn it, Kurt. He's just a guy with pretty eyes. Get over it." He tells himself even if he knows very well that it's a lie to say that there isn't anything more about this man than his pretty eyes. Actually he's not entirely sure why it bothers him so much that he feels this way. Maybe it is that he doesn't know anything about the man, or just the fact that she should be an enemy but Kurt just can't ignore the feeling of familiarity when it comes to him even though he is entirely sure they have never met before. It's a very weird feeling but still it's very strong which confuses the blue eyed man who is so used to have quite good control over both his emotions and thoughts according to himself.

With a groan he decides to leave his bed and do something to get all of these thoughts out of his head. It's not hard for him to figure out what to keep himself busy with as soon as he opens his bedroom door and is met by all the boxes with jewelry. As he sighs softly he takes the first boxes and his laptop with him to the couch to fill in what particular pieces they managed to get during the night. Even though the pale man still is half asleep this procedure is something he has done so often that there is no need to think about it. It's just to type in the number of each object and then the name followed by a brief description. The only time he does something which isn't following the described pattern is when he finds the pair of earrings Santana wanted as payment for helping. After the situation that occurred he's more than happy to give her them because it was the closest he has ever been of getting caught. Kurt actually mentally writes a note for himself to make sure to thank his roommate later when she has gotten up.

* * *

After a couple of hours Kurt is finally done and has gone through all of the boxes. He found the perfect gift for Rachel and the approximate value is even higher than expected so it's no overstatement to say that this has been a good morning. Santana woke up when he was almost done so she decided that it would be more useful for her to go and buy something to eat since they're more or less out of food. While he is alone Kurt decides to take a shower and really give himself some care since he hasn't taken proper care of his moisture process since he got his focus on this hit. He can't help smiling a little thinking about how upset he would have been during his high school years if something as important as his moisture process would have been lacking, even if it would have been just for a day.

He starts to wonder what his high school-self would have thought about the life he's living now. It's certain that he would have been thrilled over living in New York but he maybe would have been a bit disappointed over the fact that he didn't make it to Broadway. Not that he ever really tried after graduating from NYADA, by then he had already gotten a reputation on the black market and skills enough to know that he could make a future with it so he decided to go for what he already knew he would succeed with instead of risking to get disappointed. Every now and then he actually considers trying it but his courage always fades away before the audition. Even though he's not a professional that doesn't stop him from pretending when he has time and nobody can hear him. For example right now in the shower. Today is a good day when he hits all the notes just right which makes him smile as the last tone of from Defying Gravity is fading out. He keeps smiling as he gets out of the shower and goes through his other routines such as skin and hair. Just as he finishes the final touch on his hair Santana returns to the apartment with something that actually makes his day even better.

* * *

"Hey, Hummel, if you would have told me that you had found a man I would have let you stay for a bit longer last night!"

"What the heck are you talking about, San?" He asks and leaves the bathroom.

"It says in the newspaper and I quote; At the crime scene the suspect, the infamous criminal with the alias the Phantom, left a note which according to our sources had an inappropriate message left on it for one of the Officers. When Officer Anderson was asked to confirm this information he chose to leave no comment but according to our reporter the way "his face turned red and he hurried away from the place" speaks for itself." By the time Santana is finished Kurt is having a hard time holding back a chuckle. The reaction was way better than expected and now he is completely convinced that Smythe is going crazy because he once again got away.

"So Anderson, huh?" his friend says which pulls him out of his thoughts and instead blushes slightly.

"Anything to annoy Smythe as much as possible."

"Don't even try, anyone could tell that you like this guy if you keep that stupid smile on your face. So what was it about this "inappropriate message" they were talking about?" the woman asks curiously and sits down on the couch after dropping the bag with food in the kitchen. Sadly enough Kurt knows his friend well enough to know that there wouldn't be any use to try to not tell her so he just starts unpacking the food before he starts talking.

"It wasn't that bad, really. I just wrote that he was cute and sadly enough on the wrong side of the law..."

"Haven't I thought you anything during these years? I expected something much better." Santana groans dramatically which makes Kurt laugh a little.

"No need to scare him away with the first note and I can promise you, there will be more. Many more." He replies and the two grin at each other knowingly.

"Do you want me to write the next one?" his friend asks and winks at him.

"Oh no, then he would be scared away for good." He replies teasingly which makes her laugh a little this time.

"Seems like I have taught you something after all, but just tell me if you would get writers block and I would happily help you."

"I'll keep that offer in mind." He replies and smiles as he thinks about how interesting it will be to see how this will develop.


	6. To Disguise as Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone! I wish all of you a great 2016 and hope all of you had a nice New Years Eve. This part is the first for this year (obviously) so thank you to everyone who reads this, you're making the start of this year so much better by doing that (it would of course be even better if you favorited or/and reviewed as well). Anyway, I hope you'll like this part and will keep reading next week as well!

The following days pass by without that anything particularly interesting happens. Kurt is spending most of his time checking up the people who are buying the jewelry from him to make sure all of them are the kind of customers who won't cause any trouble. The time he isn't doing that is used to make sure that Santana doesn't get any ideas to entertain herself since they probably should stay out of the spotlight at least until after Rachel's party.

"How about this then, lady Hummel?" says and reads out loud about some small event that will take place which could give an opening to at least 'a little fun before that stupid party' as she puts it.

"Are you completely unable of just doing what most part of the population do every day without having the need to cause trouble?" he asks her with a sigh since this is at least the fifth time she suggests something which could get them arrested.

"That's quite a good way to explain it actually. I'll quote that next time sometime asks." Is her reply to his statement which leads him to the conclusion that he really needs to find out something for her to do.

"You know what you could do?" he asks as soon as the idea enters his mind.

"What?" she asks suspiciously since she doubts that his idea would be any of the things she had in mind.

"Unique promised that our costumes would be ready today so if you don't mind you maybe could go and get them? It has to be done today however since the party is tomorrow and I'd like to have some time to put a final touch to it if necessary."

"I'll fix that Hummel and geeze, I thought you weren't a fashion fanatic anymore but I apparently was wrong." She says with a grin even though she knows that it takes way more than that to get on his nerves.

"Thanks, San. Do you know the address?" Kurt asks her and looks up from his laptop.

"Send me a text with it just in case, and I expect lunch when I come back." She says and closes the door behind her before he gets a chance to say anything. Kurt mutters something about that she's more than a little spoiled but since it lunch time anyway it's not a problem.

* * *

By the time Santana returns Kurt is just about ready with the food.

"You know, this friend of yours actually made my day much better through the choice of your costume." She says and drops the bag in the kitchen.

"Should I be worried?" He asks and thinks about what kind if outfit she could have brought home which would be bad enough for her to start a conversation like that.

"I never said it was bad, hilarious but not bad." She defends herself as Kurt takes the bag to see if there is any way to save the situation. When he sees what it is he just stares at it for a moment and mutters

"You've got to be kidding me…". In his hands he's holding a very well made costume from the Phantom of the Opera.

"It couldn't get any better; you'll go as your own alter ego to the party." Santana says and it's almost too obvious how hard she's trying to not burst out with laughter. By then Kurt gives in and smile because it actually is quite funny, especially since his crimes most likely will be brought up during at least one point of the evening.

"Wait, didn't you say that there would be so much people there that I wouldn't have to talk with the hobbit?" His friend says and he can see her lips shaping into the kind of smile she has when she gets an idea.

"Yeah…" He replies and tries to figure out where she's going with this.

"So that means Finn's friends as well?"

"I guess so." He replies and her smile grows even bigger. The blue eyed man is thinking so hard that you can almost see his brain working on high speed but he still hasn't figured it out. To help him Santana grinning says

"And where do you think Finn finds friends in this city?"

"At work maybe?" Kurt guesses and then he finally gets it. Finn's friends will be there. Finn works at NYPD. Most part of all the police force will be at the same party as him when he will be dressed as the freaking Phantom. His thoughts are interrupted by that the woman next to him can't hold back her laughter anymore.

"Oh my god, Kurt, you're going to make a fool out of the whole NYPD in one evening and it will only be you and me who knows it!" She laughs and when she puts it like that he starts laughing as well. Of course nobody will know his secret just because he dresses up a bit. There is nothing to worry about, right? And if it would be problems he can just leave and no harm will be caused. These thoughts make him calm down because he actually got quite nervous for a while. Just for a short while, or so he at least try to tell himself.

* * *

A couple of hours later when he's standing in front of his full length mirror he has to admit that he actually like this look. The pants are tight enough to show off all of his features in a very flattering way and the shirt looks like it was made just for him through the way it hugs his biceps and chest. The years of becoming a thief of this level has given the result that he's much more fit than he ever were when he lived in Lima which is one of the many perks of this profession which he has discovered along the way. He spins around when the door to his room opens and what he sees isn't the slightest surprising. Santana is standing there dressed in what must be one of the tightest dresses he's ever seen and a pair of devil horns.

"That's actually also quite fitting, Satan he says but she completely ignores the comment and spins once to show of the short dress.

"I was going to say that now there wouldn't be any reason to worry at all since everybody would just be staring at me however but it turns out that I might actually have some competition, at least by some of the people who are into guys." She says and scans him from top to toe. For most people what she said wouldn't be very flattering but coming from her it's a big compliment and Kurt knows it.

"Well, at least we won't pass unnoticed when we arrive." he says with a wink which is greeted by a grin.

"This part might turn out being nicer than I expected it to, or what do you say?" she asks and honestly Kurt can't do anything but agree to that statement. Lately he has been so focused on work that he hasn't had a good night out in what feels like ages so he really looks forward to this.

With a bit of luck this night can really be something worth to remember even if he doubts that anyone will remember much of what happened the previous night when they wake up on Saturday morning. This is mainly based on previous parties Rachel has held, not least since she started to get noticed for her work and got more contacts. Just the fact that the party will be held at a hotel clearly shows that she has made sure to have a literal bar there and god knows what more to keep her guests entertained.


	7. Eyes On the Target

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everybody! I hope all of you are doing well and has had a great vacation! Thank you all for reading this, and I'll say it again, it means a lot to me and if you have any thoughts or questions you'd like to share I'm very happy to get reviews and PMs, whatever you prefer. As always I hope you will like this part and stick around for the next one!

The next day the two roommates spend the afternoon helping each other with the final touches for the party the same evening. To be honest it's mainly Kurt helping Santana and then fixing the last details of his own outfit. By the time he is satisfied they already should have left to be there in time but neither of them really cares that much about whether they arrives in time or not. Being a little late has it's perks, for example the chance to make a great entrance which both Kurt and his friend really likes doing since it's a very good way to get the attention away from Rachel since she's very good at getting most of it which neither of the two friends who now are entering the cab to get to the party would like to admit.

"Ready to take this party with storm?" "Oh yes, very ready." Santana replies with a grin and then continues

"Just to make this more interesting, let's make a bet."

"What kind of bet would that be?" Kurt asks curiously since he loves taking on a challenge and this woman tend to have some quite interesting ideas.

"When we enter that place you're going make a hit on a guy that I pick and if you get his number I'll take the laundry for a week." She says with a grin knowing that Kurt won't back from this challenge.

"I'm on, but then you're going to do the same thing with whoever I pick for you. If you manage I'll take care of dinner for the same period of time as you fix the laundry."

"No problems, you better start to figure out what to cook because I'm looking forward to a week filled with delicious dinners." She says and pulls a little in her dress to make sure it's in place as the cab pulls up by the fancy hotel where the party is held.

* * *

When they open the doors to the room where the party takes place they turn than a few heads which of most keep looking at them for a little longer than you would have in most situations but it's exactly what the two wanted to happen. They look out over the crows and Santana says

"The guy in black by the bar, the one with the cape." Kurt looks to see who she's talking about and when he's sure he has spotted his target he nods and says

"I'm on it, the blond princess in the left corner." He replies after spotting her standing with a group on men.

"No match, good luck and don't forget to give the hobbit that gift before you go and meet your hero." She says before winking and heading in the direction towards the left corner, turning several heads on her way. Kurt just shakes his head and thinks that she's probably right about him having to do some cooking the upcoming week. Then he starts looking for his friend and it doesn't take many seconds to spot her as she's standing on the stage which has been built up to nobody's surprise. She's just about to hit the final note in her duet with Finn so Kurt walks over to the stair where she will return to the crowd together with his half-brother so he can greet them both. He has to admit that she really has earned her fame and that her voice really is meant to be on Broadway because holy cheesus, that final high note gave him chills. His best friend more or less skips over to him as soon as she has spotted him. She's dressed as a cat and he almost feel like sighing because of her lack of sense for fashion which still shines through even more than usually.

"Kurt!" She exclaims and gives him a hug.

"Happy 22nd Birthday!" he says and hugs her back and then hands her the gift.

"Thank you, I'll open it later. And that costume looks great on you by the way." She says and then she's gone to greet to someone else.

"Hey, bro." Finn says with a smile when he reaches the shorter man.

"Hey, got a hard time keeping up?" Kurt asks him and they both look after Rachel who is now long out of sight.

"You could say that, I really don't get how she can have so much energy." He says and tries to spot her again which is quite hard since she's shorter than most of the other people in the room.

"I should get going before she's completely gone." he says with a sigh and Kurt can't help chuckling a little.

"I'll see you when Burt and mom are coming over in some weeks." He says a bit apologetic since he has to rush away before even really getting a chance to talk to his brother.

"I'll see you then." Kurt replies with a smile and then parts from Finn to go and look for the man with the cape.

* * *

"Seems like I've found my hero." Kurt says as he sits down on the chair next to the man with the black cape with a charming smile on his lips.

"Ehm, hi to you too." The man says a bit surprised and turns a bit in his chair to see who is sitting next to him.

"Let me buy you a drink." The phantom says and the other man don't really get a chance to protest before two glasses are put down on the table in front of them.

"Thank you." He says with a nod to the bartender and then turns his attention back to the man next to him.

"Cheers!" he says and is quite proud of himself for not grimace because the drink was a lot stronger than it expected it to be. To his surprise his new friend did the same thing as him even if he looked far from convinced about whether this was a good idea or not when he got the drink. He doesn't take it as well as Kurt did though and makes a face which causes the blue eyed man chuckle.

"Was that a bit strong for my hero?" He asks and the other man gives him a challenging glare.

"I wasn't expecting it to be so strong." The man in black says to defend himself.

"Then you'll get your chance to prove me wrong if you're up for it."

"You bet I am." He replies and when he gets the new glass he makes true of his statement.

"Told you it wouldn't be a problem." The man says and grins at Kurt.

"I believe you, honey." He replies with a wink which causes the hero to blush.

"Another round, for me and my friend here." Hummel then continues and that turns out to be just the beginning of the night.

* * *

An hour later they are still sitting by the bar and trying out various drinks.

"Could I get your number? We have to do this again and it would be a pity to forget to ask you about it." Kurt says with the bet somewhere in the back of his mind. It's not the slightest problem to ask since he's drunk enough to not have thoughts of consequences by now.

"Sure, let me add it." The other man, who appear to be even more drunk than Kurt by now, says and gets the unlocked phone in his hand to add his number.

"Great, thank you." The phantom says and leans over and gives the man a hug when he's gotten his phone. What makes him pull back is Rachel's voice telling him to get to the stage so he can do her annual birthday performance. In his state of mind he really doesn't feel like standing on a stage alone so he pulls his new friend with him to the stage.

"Will you sing this duet with me?" He leans over and whispers in the hero's ear. When the man nods he gets a grin in return and when they enter the stage they get a microphone each and the music starts.

_Can't explain all these feelings that you're making me feel_

_My heart's in overdrive and you're behind the steering wheel_

The other man sings when he gets that he's the one starting. The lyrics are rolling on a screen in front of them but this song turns out to be familiar to both of them so Kurt walks closer with a teasing smile on his lips before it's his turn.

_Touching you_

He sings and lets his hand wander down the other man's clothed chest.

_Touching me_

Kurt continues and gets satisfied with the way the hero can't get his eyes off the hand he is sliding over his own body.

_Touching you_

This time his hand wanders down to his duet partners hip and he can feel that this causes a soft shiver.

_God, you're touching me!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the abrupt ending but it could spoil the story if I explained more carefully so please don't hate me.
> 
> The song in the end is I Believe In A Thing Called Love by The Darkness


	8. A New Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm glad you seem to have enjoyed last chapter and I hope you will enjoy this as well! I know this is really short but I doubt that anyone reads it anyway so here you have the part

With a soft groan Kurt wakes up the next morning. He can't really bring himself to open his eyes yet because of his pounding headache so he just lays still to try to gather enough energy to come back to life. Then he hears something that makes his brain start working. Breaths. Breaths which clearly isn't his own. When he opens his eyes he is laying in a king sized bed in an unfamiliar room.

"Shit." He mumbles and carefully gets up from the bed to make sure that he won't awake whoever is sleeping next to him. The temptation to look to the opposite side of the bed is almost too big to resist but it wouldn't make any difference who is laying there since he can't really recall anything from the previous evening. Instead he just tries to find his clothes as quickly as possible to get out of there. To be honest he's not sure if he got all his clothes but since it's not worth the risk of still being there when his company wakes up he just leaves the room and finds his way back to the lobby.

Considering that it's Saturday morning in New York it's surprisingly easy to get a cab which he is very thankful for since he can't wait to get home and try to get some more after taking some painkillers. On his way he sends a text to Santana which reads

"Mission complete. Will I get a bonus for getting him to bed?" The last part may have sounded quite mean but he knows that his friend will get the fun in it which is why he sends it. He really appreciates that he won't judge him no matter what he does. That could be because they're partners in crime, literally, or just that she could just as well have done the same thing herself. However it makes things way less complicated which is very relaxing so he won't have to be careful in his own home.

* * *

When he still hasn't gotten a reply from her by the time he's back in the apartment he decides to check if she's home. As he opens the door it's clear that she is there and that she isn't alone. The reason for that he can know this is that there more or less is a trail of clothes from the front door to her room. On his way to the kitchen where they keep the painkillers he sees a princess dress on the floor which must belong to the girl he chose for Santana the evening before and then he can't help really was right about that Santana could have done the exact thing, she actually did and if Kurt is right she won't have any regrets about it.

When he's taken the painkillers he went to the kitchen for he retires to his own room as quietly as possible to not awake the two women who seem to still be asleep. As soon as he has changed clothes and rests his head on the pillows he start drifting to sleep which he's thankful for because if we would have been awake for any longer he for sure would have started thinking way more than he wanted to.

* * *

By the time he wakes up again the headache has gotten much better even if it's still there and since it's already 12 am he decides that he better get up. After a quick check on his phone he sees that he's gotten two texts; one from Rachel who's thanking him for the gift and one from Santana which says "In your dreams." And a smirking emoji. He replies to Rachel's text and then gets out of the bed and puts on some proper clothes that still are quite relaxed to be Kurt.

As he leaves the room he looks through his contacts to try to find the number he got the night before so he can prove that he isn't lying in case Santana would want proof. It takes a while for him to find it since he can't remember the guy's name, he's not even sure that he was told it. As it turns out he still won't get to know it since the number is added as a contact called My Hero.

"Seems like someone liked being called that" he thinks and then looks up when he hears voices from the kitchen. What he sees as he looks around the corner surprises him a little. Santana is standing with her arms wrapped around the girl from the night before and seems to have the time of her life.

"Ehm… Am I interrupting anything..?"

"Not at all, Hummel. This is Brittany Pierce." Santana says with an unusually big smile on her lips.

"Nice to meet you, Brittany." He says and smiles at the girl.

"Nice to meet you too, are you a dolphin as well?" she asks him and tilts her head slightly as if she was thinking hard.

"Ehm, excuse me?" He says a bit confused over the unexpected question.

"He is, Britt." Santana replies in his place and smiles warmly at the girl which just makes the already confused wonder even more what's going on.

"Didn't you know that dolphins are just gay sharks?" Brittany asks him as to clarify something very obvious. His face must have looked quite funny by now because he can see how Santana is struggling to not start laughing.

"I didn't, but thank you for sharing." He says in his best manners to not offend the girl in some way because just from watching the two he gets a feeling of that he will see a lot more of Brittany in the future. With a bright smile the blonde turns to the other woman again and as they keep chatting Kurt grabs something to eat from the fridge before he decides that it's time to get back to business.

There are just a few items left which aren't sold yet so he has finished what is possible doing within less than 20 minutes so after that he looks around for a bit to see how many headlines he caused this time. It's not very interesting so he starts scrolling down the page to see if he can find something which will catch his attention. Just seconds later he calls for Santana to get started.

"What do you want? I'm a bit busy." She says a little annoyed but her expression changes quickly when she sees the screen.

"It's the last day before they move the exhibition so it has to be tonight."

"Is it worth the trouble?" She asks and looks at the picture on the top of the article.

"More than worth it, don't you know the value of Fabergé eggs? Just a couple of them would make sure that both of us can spend the rest of our lives without financial problems."

"Then you better start planning so we don't miss them." She says before leaving the room to return to what was keeping her busy before. He smiles and scratches his neck when he suddenly gets pulled into some kind of flashback.

_He moans and gets pulled closer to deepen the kiss. He feels one hand on the back of his neck and the other on his hip. As they stumble down the hallway he starts to tug in the other man's costume to figure out how to get it off. They finally reach the right door and he presses his company against it as he tried to unlock it with shaky hands. It doesn't get easier by that he dark haired man is kissing his neck with the obvious intention to leave a hickey. When the door finally opens the two almost fall inside and this time it's Kurt who gets pressed against the door as the kiss becomes more and more eager._

When he returns to reality his heart has sped up and is now pumping harder inside his chest. The unexpected memory struck him from nowhere so he actually starts questioning whether it's even a memory or something else. The fastest way to figure out probably would be to have a look in a mirror which he actually hasn't done since he left the apartment the previous day. After encouraging himself for a moment he decided to do it so he gets up from the couch. A quick look in the mirror by the front door shows him evidence enough as he sees a very clear hickey on his pale neck, at the same spot as the man in the memory was creating one. How could he possibly have forgotten about this so completely?


	9. Make or Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, my dear friends (nah, just kidding, hello everyone who are kind enough to read this crap). I'm still overwhelmed by how many who have read this and just as every week (sorry if it's becoming annoying, but i really mean it) THANK ALL OF YOU. Finally we will get some klaine again! I know that there has been some chapters without it but I hope you'll think it was worth it. I will update as usually next week so have a nice time until then and yeah, enjoy!

During the day Kurt works on to get the plans for the night as carefully planned as possible but has hard to let go of that flashback. He knows that it's nothing really surprising considering he actually did hook up with someone but there is something about it which is bothering him. It feels like he's missing some important detail which is right in front of him just that he can't quite grasp it. The feeling is starting to get annoying but he decides to just try to ignore it, at least until the following day so he can get his hands on those stupid eggs without getting in trouble first.

"Do you need anything?" Santana asks and sits down next to him after returning to their apartment from helping Brittany get a cab to make sure she would get home without any problems.

"A vacation would be great." He replies sarcastically without even looking away from the screen.

"Oh, come on now, Hummel. It's not that bad, if you want to we can be a bit crazy and not plan every minute of it?" She asks a little playfully since that's the way she usually work even if she secretly admires how well planned everything he does is just because for him it's not luck that he hasn't gotten caught. It's his skills for planning and patience; two things she lacks completely herself.

"That's a splendid idea of how to not get a vacation for the rest of my life." He replies, still muttering. The comment is enough for Santana to leave him alone to focus so he will get in a better mood before the night and the time for the crime arrives.

"Be ready at eleven." He says as she leaves the room and she replies that she will be.

* * *

"Come on, we have to go. The security and transport will be there in an hour." Kurt says from where he's standing by the door ready to leave.

"Chill, I'm on my way queen." Santana replies as she leaves the bathroom and walks towards the door.

"Finally, How could it take so long for you to get ready for just driving the car?" He asks with a bit ruder tone than necessary. He knows it himself but when he's this stressed and nervous as he is for a crime that he has planned way less than he would want to he can't help it.

"It will be fine. Just go for it and I'll be in the car ready to get away from there." The dark eyed woman says assuring to make him calm down.

"You're right, it won't be any trouble." He agrees, more to convince himself than anything else.

"That's right, now to the most important matter of the night. Have you fixed a message?"

"What message?" Kurt asks in confusion because he's, for at least the tenth time, going over every detail of the plan in his head.

"The message for Anderson, duh." She says and has managed with her attempt to make the man dressed in black relax.

"Oh, yes. I've got it." He replies and since she just started driving Santana doesn't see the blush creeping up her friend's cheeks.

"Spill. I have to make sure you don't make a fool out of yourself."

"Fine, here it is. 'Your uniform looks great on you, Anderson. You know how to make it look even better? Drop it beside my bed and join me for the night. Xoxo The Phantom." By the time he finishes reading the message he's blushing even more and Santana is laughing.

"That's almost as good as something I could come up with, Porcelain." She replies through her laughter and then he starts laughing as well. They keep giggling until they're just a block away from where Kurt will get up on the roof to get to the museum where the crime will take place.

"Good luck, say hello to Smythe from me." She says with a grin and he grins back.

"Will do. See you soon." He replies and soon as she stops he almost jumps out of the car and runs to the place where he will reach up to the roof as he pulls down the mask cover his face partly just to make sure that he won't be recognized.

* * *

The biggest issue about this crime wasn't stealing the eggs, that part was a piece of cake compared to the pressure the time created. By the time Kurt was climbing the stairs to get back to the roof he knew he had been too slow and that it would be just a matter of time before someone spotted him and the hunt would begin. Since the car was waiting several blocks away he had to make sure to get as much of a head start as possible and then just hope that he would be a faster runner than whoever came after him. When he finally reached the top of the stairs he pushes up the heavy door and as he stumbles out he looks for any way to lock it from the outside and curses when it appears to be impossible. The reason behind this was that he already heard steps behind him in the stairs.

He was already gasping heavily so instead of running he decided to take the chance of hiding. He practically jumps in behind the first corner he reaches and as he tries to calm his breath he quickly sends a text to Santana that she needs to get as close as possible quickly and then he tucks away his phone. The very same moment he hears the door get pushed open and someone else coming out; gasping just has heavily as he had been just seconds earlier.

"He doesn't seem to be here, Smythe, check the inside and I'll take care of this!" Anderson yells and Kurt holds his breath.

" _Don't worry, I'll take care of this." The man in front of him basically purrs before he starts unbuttoning Kurt's shirt. As the skin gets exposed the man places a trail of kisses downwards which causes Kurt to shiver. "God, please…" He moans as he man starts unbuttoning his now way too tight pants as well. "I'm not god but if that's the best you could come up with…" the man teases and Kurt groans when he feels his pants being pushed down. "A-any other name you'd prefer?" He manages to ask, proud of himself for actually creating a full sentence. "God is nice, but since I don't believe in him you'd rather call me..."_

"…Blaine." Kurt breathes and opens his eyes. It's completely quiet, or at least as quiet as it ever gets in the city that never sleeps. He holds his breath again, listens. Then he hears soft footsteps moving over roof in his direction. After a moment of panic he takes a deep breath and thinks

"Make or break." After that he steps out from where he was hiding with as much authority as he possibly could up bring.

"Seems like I'll get another chance for a chat with you, Officer." He says, obviously startling the man who currently was turned in the opposite direction. At first Anderson just stares at him as if he can't believe what he's seeing.

"Does someone get a little nervous in my company?" Kurt continues with increased self-confidence and the dark haired man seems to finally start coming back to his senses as he blushes a little by the comment.

"Calmly walk over to me and place your hands behind your back." He says with slightly shaky voice, but does no attempt to bring in any weapons to strengthen his words.

"I'd love to play that game with you sometime…" The blue eyed man says and winks which make the officer blush further "…but sadly enough I don't have the time right now." He goes on and carefully takes a step forward. When the tense man still doesn't show any intentions to grab a weapon Kurt quickly takes the final steps and before any of them really gets what's happening the slightly shorter man is pinned against the wall and they're both breathing heavily.

"I see someone's had some fun recently." Kurt says with a grin as he spots a line of hickeys trailing down the neck of the man even if he has tried to cover them up. When he looks up to the other man's face again he feels his phone vibrate. He takes the chance that it's a text from Santana telling him she's on a good spot so after leaning close enough to almost brush their lips together and softly whisper

"Until next time, Anderson." He turns around and runs off with the eggs almost forgotten in his backpack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note now when you've read the chapter, to clarify that Kurt only knows Blaine as Anderson and therefore can't connect the memory with him.


	10. Knock Knock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys. I hope all of you are doing good and are surviving school (or job if you're working). I have a bit hard to believe that Darren turns 29 on Friday, wasn't it like yesterday he was Harry freakin Potter? However, things have started to happen in this story so I hope you all like it and will be around until the end. Just as always your reviews/likes/follows make my days better so a big thank you for reading this and doing that every now and then. I'll see you next week, enjoy

When Kurt reaches the car he jumps inside gasping and can't hold back a small laugh as Santana speeds away from the corner where she stopped.

"Damn, Hummel. You almost scared me for a moment but it doesn't seem to have been that bad." She says but keeps focusing on the road to make sure that they stay on the road.

"Now you're over exaggerating, I most likely would have been arrested anytime now if you wouldn't have showed up."

"Oh? Then where the hell did that laugh come from?" Santana says and almost sounds a little annoyed.

"That's nothing, just that I might have had a quite intimate meeting with a certain Officer…" He replies and can't hold back a smirk as she starts laughing.

"I didn't know you had it in you, Porcelain but you seem to have learnt something from me after all." She says through the laughter and then he can't help that he joins in.

"People would think we were out of our minds if they saw this." The man says, still chuckling a little.

"We're lucky they don't, then. Especially a certain officer A." She says with a wink and now it makes Kurt blush a little since he has started to come down from the rush of adrenaline he got from the short meeting.

"Am I hoping for too much if I expect more details about your little meeting?" She asks curiously with a teasing tone but Kurt just smiles before he replies

"Hope for everything, expect nothing."

"Like I hadn't heard that one before." She mutters since she gets that he won't give in that easily so she decides to give up for the night since they just made the last turn before it's time to get out of the car.

* * *

"Why are you even living in this crappy apartment when you have money enough to buy half of Manhattan? And don't tell me that you're saving the money for a rainy day because that's probably the lamest reason ever." Santana asks when she closes the door behind them and once again looks around.

"Several reasons, Satan. Firstly that would be quite suspicious, don't you think? And secondly I don't need a huge place even if you're right about that this place could use to get a bit… Upgraded." He replies even though the most important issues with this place was fixed as soon as he could afford it, such as making the rooms sound proof and getting proper doors. This was actually without any competition the biggest problem which he quickly discovered when Finn moved in with him and Rachel. During the months the three of them lived together he got to hear so much he really didn't want to hear from his brother and best friend which was another reason he didn't mind when they moved out.

To get those memories out of his mind he says goodnight to Santana before he goes to the bathroom for a well needed shower. As he strips out of the tight black clothes he uses for events like tonight and tries to avoid looking in the big mirror next to the shower which is a habit he has gotten the past days. It's not like he usually spend a lot of time looking in it but now he does his best to avoid these flashbacks since they make him become a bit unease due to that it actually has happened and he don't feel any need to know more about what went on that night. Of course he's not that lucky.

_"Don't you see that I'm nightbird? Your savior tonight?" The man says and winks at Kurt who really doesn't feel like having a chat about this guy's superhero alter ego right now even if he has to admit that it's quite adorable. "Then take me to the bed, nightbird." He replies teasingly and can see how the other man's amber eyes grow a few shades darker._

"That shower will be handy now..." Kurt mutters when he gets back to reality just to realize that the memory might have gotten him a bit too excited. As he steps in under the hot water and let all his muscles just relax he can't help thinking about the memory. It feels like a puzzle just waiting to be solved and unexpectedly enough the feeling of that he really wants to solve it lingers even if he can't explain it. He finishes the shower quicker than usually because he just wants to get some sleep so he can get rid of the annoying feeling. Just as expected it's much easier said than done to fall asleep which leads to an hour filled with twisting and turning in the bed before Kurt gives up with a deep sigh.

Why does it always have to be like this as soon as he just wants to sleep? To distract himself he reaches for his phone to find something to entertain himself with until it feels like he can fall asleep. After looking through various social media he ends up going through his contacts to delete the ones he doesn't need which turns out to be quite a lot. He gets through a bit more than half list before something catches his attention.

"My Hero." He mumbles to himself and can't hold back a soft smile because this could be just the distraction he's been looking for. The smile grows when he gets an idea and he quickly types

"*knock, knock*" and presses send before he gets time to think about it and change his mind. Surprisingly enough he gets a reply within just a matter of minutes even if it's starting to get close to 3 am.

"Who's there?" is the reply that Kurt expected and also what he receives which leaves a few opinions but he decides to just be silly since he's not in mood for figuring out something clever.

"Daisy" He sends back and hopes that the guy who he guess is called Blaine will reply like he hopes without thinking it through. When the reply arrives Kurt smiles because it turned out to be just what he hoped.

"Daisy who?" it says and as reply he sends

"Daisy me rollin', they hatein'"

"Ha ha. Very funny" The other man, _Blaine_ , replies.

"Someone's being grumpy"

"Rough night"

"Wanna talk about it?"

"I don't even know who you are, why would I tell you about it?" he replies and then he gets that Blaine really has no idea who he is due to that they never exchanged numbers, he just got Blaine's. Of some reason the idea of sharing his identity doesn't sound very good to Kurt so he decides to keep it secret, at least for the moment.

"What do you take me for? A serial killer?" He replies to keep the conversation alive since this could get interesting.

"How could I know? "

"You've got a point there"

"Of course I do"

"Why are you even awake at this time"

"Just got home from work, and I could actually ask you the same question"

"Can't fall asleep"

"Sing yourself a lullaby or something"

"Alright, that's worth a try. Goodnight, workaholic (which you must be if you didn't get home until now)"

"Goodnight, serial killer"

After reading the last message with a smile since it's actually correct as far as to the criminal part Kurt puts his phone away and actually follows Blaine's advice. Without really thinking about the reason he starts humming Blackbird to himself which works incredibly well because by the time he reaches the last verse his eyes are already closed and it feels like he could fall asleep any second.

His last thoughts before his mind drifts off are about the memories, but not in the same way as before. This time what he sees is the man from them in no particular situation. It's just his face with a smile on the lips and those almost glowing eyes. To be honest the eyes is the only thing that is clear enough to be certain about but it's something that makes it feel like he has met this man before, not only during that evening. Even if this feeling bothers him a little it's just a matter of minutes before he has fallen into deep sleep


	11. Drama Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May the force be with all of you on valentines day on Sunday (and all other days). I'm one of those who won't have a date so guess who will spend the whole day writing fanfiction instead? That's right, I will. I hope all of you will have a totally awesome week however and I'll be back in 7 days for some more action!

When Kurt wakes up it's by the sound receiving messages on his phone, and not one or two. More like 10 so he guess it's important which is why he reaches out to get it instead of just trying to go back to sleep. He groans when he sees that all of them are coming from the same person. Santana.

"This better be important." He mutters and gets up from the bed as he starts reading the messages. The first ones seem to be links to articles about the crime and the following messages seem to be screenshots from them. To sum it up shortly they say that the Phantom got away with yet another crime but that his capture is getting closer.

"They wish." He mumbles even if they undoubtedly have gotten closer since Anderson joined in. He's not particularly worried though, it seems like talking himself out of the situation is working quite well and as long as he has a way to escape it should be fine. The last screenshot isn't like the previous ones though, instead of describing the crime it includes an interview with Smythe where he explains how they will improve security for the upcoming transport of the ruby slippers from the wizard of Oz. It's not hard for Kurt to figure out the reason for his friend to send him this, without doubt she wants to steal the shoes right before the eyes of a considerably big group of police officers. He can easily see how enjoyable it would be to succeed but also how big the risk most likely would be. But it wouldn't hurt trying to figure out a plan for it, right? When he opens the door to leave his bedroom Santana starts saying

"Come on let's…" But Kurt interrupts her through saying "Working on it, I can't promise we'll go for it but I'll try."

"That's all I'm asking for, Hummel." She replies with a grin and he smiles back knowingly as he passes her on his way to the kitchen to get something to eat.

* * *

As it turns out the security for the building where the shoes currently are isn't very complicated to get access to which gives an important base for planning a crime like this. The hotspots with most security seem to be on the lower floors and by the roof. It's harder to tell where the external police forces will be placed but it's not very likely that they will be on the floors above where the actual transport will take place. Based on this information Kurt starts to create one of the most dramatic plans since if the goal is to fool everyone he can just as well do it with some style since there is no way he can do it without getting spotted however.

"Hey, San? Do you feel like playing a bit tomorrow night?" Kurt says after deciding that the chances of succeeding are big enough to try.

"You bet I am." She replies and comes over to the couch where he once again is sitting with papers all around him and with the laptop on in front of him.

"Then Smythe is about to face another failure." He states and they grin at each other because even if they would try to deny it they really enjoy this.

"I wish I could see his face but I guess you just want me to drive again?"

"I'm sorry about that but yes, you need to help me leaving the crime scene even if I've got something slightly more dramatic in mind this time…" He says and almost starts laughing when he sees how Santana's face changes by the mention of drama.

"Should I do anything to prepare for this dramatic rescue mission?"

"It would be great if you could try to get in contact with Puck and book him and a helicopter for let's say 1 am on the night between Monday and Tuesday."

"An helicopter, huh? Someone has decided to be a bit extreme."

"Any other suggestions for how to reach 23rd floor?" He asks just to prove his point and Santana just replies that she'll call Puck.

* * *

When Kurt has finished cooking the second dinner out of the seven he promised to make they sit down together by the TV to watch a movie since it's one of the rare nights when both of them are home and don't have anything planned.

"What do you feel like tonight?" He asks as he goes through the DVDs they keep in the shelf behind the couch.

"Anything except some reality show." She says since she has learned that Kurt really has a thing for this the hard way. After that time when he was home sick for a week she hasn't been able to watch a single minute of it since it was the only thing that was on the TV that week.

"Then I know just what we will watch." He replies and when Santana asks what he just starts humming. It takes a moment for her to get the hint but then she starts singing along with Kurt as he reaches the first lyrics.

"I've been cheated by you since I don't know when…" It's not very common that they're relaxed enough to randomly start singing but Kurt has to admit that he misses it, it almost feels like back in high school again even if it's years ago he was there. They have had a few glee reunions but since the members moved further apart all of them seldom meet anymore. He of course meet Finn and Rachel often and Mercedes now and then when her schedule allows it but last time he met the others probably was at Mr. Schuester's wedding three years ago.

However, he and Santana end up singing along to all the songs throughout the whole movie even if they don't know all the songs as well as Mama Mia and Dancing Queen which lead to a lot of laughing and that they have a great time in general. Kurt really needed an evening like this after all the drama lately with Anderson and the stupid flashbacks and on top of that the stress and nerves for the following night so when they part to go to their rooms he says

"Thank you for this, I really needed it."

"That's what I'm here for, Porcelain. Get some sleep now so you won't mess it up tomorrow night." She says with a softer attitude than she usually has which probably is the biggest sign of appreciation she can give anyone.

"Goodnight, Satan." He says before he closes the door behind him to follow her advice since he really can't afford to make any mistakes tomorrow because of lack of sleep or anything else for that matter.

* * *

He hopes that the sleep will reach him quicker tonight than it did yesterday and it really feels like it will since he has hard to keep his eyes open when he changes for bed and then goes through his mail to see that nothing important has happened while his phone was turned off for the movie time. Nothing urgent seems to have occurred so he locks the phone to put it away for the night but right before he lets go of it he feels a vibration. For a moment he considers to ignore it until the morning but when he tries he gets worried that something has happened so after just a couple of minutes he reaches for the phone again to see what's going on.

"Did you sleep well last night?" It says and Kurt doesn't even have to read who it's from to know it.

"I slept very well thanks to your advice." He replies and suddenly doesn't feel as tired anymore.

"I'm happy to help, have you killed anyone today (considering you're a serial killer)?" Blaine replies and then Kurt can't help smiling.

"Actually no, if you don't count the chicken I cooked for dinner of course. Have you been working today (considering you're a workaholic)?" He texts back in the same manners.

"Always"

"Then I think you should call it a day and get some sleep."

"Will you kill me if I don't?" the reply says and it's not hard to notice the joking tone in it.

"I'll put you on my list for sure."

"Then I better do as you tell me too. Goodnight (please don't kill me in my sleep)"

"Goodnight (if you promise to not sleep work)"

"(Deal?)"

"(Deal.)"


	12. Blackbird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hej (that's Swedish for hi). Since some of you have asked for longer chapters this is 300 words longer than usually (I know it isn't much but yay?). I Hope none of you has frozen to death this winter (we have had temperatures below -20 so I just want summer now). Now things starts to get exciting and some drama is coming in next chapter so please hang around for that! Enjoy this chapter and I'll be back soon.
> 
> PS. In case any of you ever would feel like you want to talk to someone or just rant and want someone to listen I'm here. Just send me a PM or contact me on twitter or Instagram (ColferDanger there as well). I promise that I will reply as soon as possible and do what I can to make you feel better or just listen becasue I really care about all of you, alright?

From the moment he opened his eyes he knew that this would be a day without any time for relaxation. He still had details that needed to be planned and then the crime itself which would take place tonight. This would probably be the most daring crime he has committed so far which makes him nervous since there are so many factors which have to go according to his plan and otherwise he'll be in big trouble.

Just thinking about everything that could go wrong makes him want to cancel the whole thing but he can't back out now. Partly because both Puck and Santana are involved by now but also because he is Kurt Hummel. And Kurt Hummel is not someone who gives up, especially not without trying.

* * *

Santana left the apartment already around lunchtime so she could meet up with Puck about an hour drive away from the city so they can get the helicopter and she can inform him about the details of what he's supposed to do. To be honest Kurt is happy that she will be there to make sure he does what he's supposed to because even if Kurt trusts Puck he isn't totally reliable with things such as times and exact positions. The only reason he is involved in this actually is that he, unlike Kurt, has used all the money he has earned to buy everything from a mansion to sport cars and a helicopter so he got the resources needed for this to work out.

The thought of that these resources will be completely unexpected for all kinds of security is one of the few things that manage to make him calm down a bit. He's worrying way too much about it and even if he tries to distract himself with planning everything for all scenarios he can come up with the feeling still won't go away.

Somewhere around 8 pm when it's just a little more than three hours left until he will leave he can't help pacing around in the apartment which is driving him crazy. After almost crashing into the couch for the fifth time he decides to just sit down and watch some movie instead because in this condition he can't get anything useful done however. He finds Les Miserables which should be distracting enough, or at least it usually is. Today he can't quite get into the story the way he usually does so with an annoyed groan he takes his phone up to see if it has passed more than 5 minutes this time.

Just as he guessed it hasn't but something else is there to make his mood a bit better at least. It's a text from a certain hero who has made him smile more than he expected when he sent that first lame knock knock text. This time it says

"Is it weird for a workaholic to want to call sick for once?" Again this Blaine makes Kurt smile without even being able to really explain why.

"Oh? So you consider yourself a workaholic now as well?"

"Not the point, but I have to say that it seems to be true" Blaine replies within a matter of minutes after Kurt's text was delivered.

"The sad story of your life"

"Says the serial killer"

"I'm actually not a serial killer, you know"

"What are you then, my mysterious friend?" This question catches Kurt a bit off guard for several reasons. Firstly because this man just called him his friend which makes him way happier than he should, he doesn't know more than his first name for god's sake. The second reason is that he has no idea what to answer. He could of course say something about selling objects but that could lead to more questions which could get risky so he decides to just go for a witty answer instead so he types in

"Fabulous, haven't you noticed?"

"So you get to be fabulous while I'm a workaholic? That's unfair!"

"You can get to be silly if that suits you better?" Kurt replies with a smile because he may be enjoying this conversation a little bit too much.

"Can't I get to be something more awesome like Nightbird instead?" Once again Kurt almost forgets to breathe, but this time because he thought Blaine had figured out who he's talking to but that can't be true because how could he possibly have known that?

"What the hell is a Nightbird?" he asks instead and in his own mind it sounds like quote from somewhere even though he can't tell from where. "My superhero alter ego, duh" Blaine replies and then Kurt can't help chuckling a little.

"If you're gonna be some bird then I'm gonna be Blackbird" He replies with a satisfied smile since it feels like he's saved the situation and no longer will be called a serial killer even if he didn't really mind it.

"That song is one of the best ever! But I don't have time to chat more with you right now since I have to go to work (I didn't call sick after all). I'll talk to you later, Blackbird."

"I look forward to it, Nightbird." Kurt replies and then shakes his head because he don't get why he's acting all flirty around this guy. Sure, he's cute and turned out to be quite adorable as well but it was just a hookup, right?

What stops his thoughts right there is the alarm he fixed on his phone which is telling him to get ready to leave. Thankful for that it's finally time to get started he basically jumps up from the couch and quickly walks to his bedroom where his outfit already is waiting on the bed.

"Time to get in the zone, Hummel. You can do this." He tells himself when he takes a look in the mirror to see that everything is on the right place so it won't be in the way later. The little pep talk reminds him of what coach Kentucky told him that game when he was a kicker back in high school. The memory makes him smile because he still isn't quite over the fact that he made the football team dance single ladies in front of the whole school and then be treated as some kind of hero even if it didn't last for very long.

Still with the smile on his lips he leaves the apartment and tries to push all his nerves and worries away for now because what he needs now is focus and nothing else that could distract him.

* * *

With a last deep breath he takes aim on the balcony across the street. He is completely sure it's the right one because he has counted the floors of the building more times than he has kept track of the last five minutes or so. The sigh when he hits the target right where he wanted to is purely from relief and to let go of the last tension because it's time to get to action since his time is very limited before someone discover what's going on. He quickly checks so the rope from his waist to the tightrope is secure and then takes the first step.

It feels steady but he has a feeling of that he would change his mind when it comes to that point if he looked down. It's not that he's scared of heights but more than 20 floors up right above a street filled with cars is a bit too much even for him. When he finally reach the wall of on the opposite side of the wall he quickly gets down on the balcony and unties the rope so he can get started before he starts to think about what he just did. The door isn't any trouble so after less than a minute it slides open without a sound.

"Here we go." He thinks to himself before he quietly enters the building. It's completely silent so he makes sure to not cause any noise on his way to the elevator. You may think that the elevator wouldn't be an alternative but since it stops right next to the room where the shoes are kept it actually is the best way to get there.

He's lucky because there weren't any guards on the floor where he entered and neither in the elevator so he uses the few seconds to get ready because now it will be just a matter of seconds for him to get into the room, grab the shoes and then leave again. This itself wouldn't be a problem but if you add at least a couple of guards it starts to get problematic.

When the doors opens he already knows in which direction to run to get to the right door so as soon as the gap is wide enough he basically throws himself out and manage to push the door open before the guards even get what is going on. They seem to have been caught totally off guard because he manages to take the shoes before he hear them start yelling and one of them coming towards him. With just a simple kick towards the guard's knees he can get back through the door and into the elevator.

The other guard is still after him though and before the doors closes he has company. Both of them stand ready and just wait for the other to make a move. The guard seems confident with that Kurt won't get anywhere but that definitely isn't the case. After smirking towards the tall man in front of him Kurt pushes up the shutter in the celling, which he made sure was unlocked on his way down.

By the help of years of practice he gets up through it without any bigger trouble while the guard is trying to get what just happened. Smiling Kurt gets up to the level above where he 'accidentally' broke the doors so they wouldn't close. He is so certain that he has gotten away that he doesn't pay as much attention to his surroundings as he should.

It turns out that he get to regret this much sooner than expected. He takes the hallway from the elevator towards the balcony in just a few steps but then he suddenly freezes. He left the door open, didn't he? Yes he did. That means someone else id here and he has to get out. Right now. '

When he opens the door to the balcony he hears a familiar voice behind him makes him stop just as he's standing and can just imagine how wide the smile on his meerkat face is.

"So, we meet again, _Phantom_."


	13. Danger Zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, finally you will get to know what happens! This part is quite dramatic but please don't hate me, it will be cute as well. I hope you will enjoy it and stick around for next part. Thank you for reading this and reviews makes me super happy.

"Seems like that, _Smythe._ " Kurt replies and pushes the door open and then turns around so he is facing the officer. The smile is even more stupid than he imagined but he holds back the urge to say anything about it since this isn't the time to upset him.

"You just couldn't stay away from the thrill of danger, could you?" Smythe says as he slowly walks closer.

"Did you expect me not to show up?" He says and sounds way more comfortable than he feels.

"I have to admit that you've got a point there, I would have been a bit disappointed if you didn't show up here."

"I couldn't disappoint an officer, could I?" He replies in a bit mocking tone.

"I wouldn't be use that tone if I were you." The officer almost growls as he stops less than a meter away from Kurt. Their little conversation gets interrupted before Kurt gets a chance to reply by the sound of an elevator stopping on their floor. Both the men turn their attention to the doors opening just to see Anderson carefully get out from it. He must have felt the tension in the room since it seems like he really doesn't want to be there. At least until he sees Kurt.

"You… You've got him." He says and once again he doesn't seem to believe what he sees.

"Of course I do, did you expect him to get away?" Smythe snaps at his assistant and while the shorter man tries to defend himself from the verbal attack Kurt sees his chance so he carefully starts moving towards the door. He can't believe how lucky he is that Smythe seems to be so moody. He actually manages to get so far that he has tied the rope again his waist again before the annoyed man discovers that he's gone.

"Stay still or I'll shoot you." He yells and pulls up a gun from the inside of his coat.

"Sebastian…" Anderson says in chock and tries to make the man calm down.

"Shut up, Anderson." He growls in respond but Kurt is already up on the tightrope to prevent that he gets followed. His heart is beating like crazy and when he looks at Smythe's face he starts to think that this is it. This man will shoot him and everyone will find out about his true identity.

Of some reason he starts to think about his dad and Carol. They don't deserve to go through losing another family member and he wishes that he could get a chance to say goodbye to them. Then he suddenly returns to reality by the sound of a helicopter. He almost starts to get his hopes up again but it's all gone again when he turns his attention back to the man pointing his gun at him.

"Goodbye, Phantom." He says with a big smirk and Kurt closes his eyes but to his surprise he hears the gun fire but no bullet hits him. When he opens his eyes he meets of a sight he truly didn't expect. Anderson is pushing Smythe's arm in another direction so the gun isn't pointing at Kurt anymore but before he gets time to react to what just happened a rope is coming towards him. It's hanging from puck's helicopter so he quickly loosens the rope that kept him to the tightrope and takes a tight grip of his escape and within just a matter of seconds they take off.

Before he starts climbing he can't resist looking behind them. He turns his head just in time to see Smythe hit his assistant and then point the gun towards the escaping criminal. This makes Kurt hurry up the rope and then throw himself into the helicopter gasping.

* * *

It takes almost 20 minutes before his hands stop shaking and by then they are soon about to arrive to Puck's mansion.

"Hummel. Seriously, are you alright?" Santana asks him for at least the tenth time since he landed on the helicopter's floor. He has never heard her voice this concerned before and usually he would reply with some witty comment but right now he can't bring himself to do that so he just nods as reassuring as he can.

"I'm fine, I guess it's just the chock or something." He says which seems to make her calm down since it's the first time he actually replies with a full sentence.

"I'll fix a chock-blanket for you as soon as we're there." She says with a careful smile and when he chuckles a little at the comment she seems to return to her usual self.

"This is your Captain speaking. We're going down for landing at the Puckerman mansion's roof in a couple of minutes so please fasten your seatbelts, Ladies. On behalf of the one-man crew I'd like to thank you for choosing Puckerman Air this evening." Puck says until Santana interrupts him by saying something about that he should focus on the landing instead of playing pilot.

"As you wish, my lady." He replies and now Kurt can't help smiling because it's quite enjoyable to listen to those two since they always tend to have a lot to say which almost would make the Lima Heights sound gentle. As they keep nagging Kurt lets himself try to process what happened before. He almost got killed. Almost is the keyword in that sentence he reminds himself because here he sits without as much as a scratch.

Without really intending to the memory of Anderson raises to the surface in his mind. How the man saved his life without getting anything in return. He can't deny that the man fascinates him a little; it's something about him that makes Kurt feel something that he has never felt before. What the feeling actually is he has no idea about but it feels like something good which really is the opposite of what he should feel for a man that wants to take his freedom away. But then again, he actually did save Kurt's life.

* * *

The thoughts of the hazel eyed man keeps returning throughout the rest of the night no matter how hard he tries to push them away. It's actually so bad that he can't fall asleep because whenever he closes his eyes he just sees the terrified expression the man had right before he stopped Smythe from shooting him or how he stumbles backwards when he got hit. To be honest he feels really bad about what happened, especially that he didn't do anything to help him. Kurt knows that it was the right decision to leave but that doesn't take the guilt away.

He wish that he could thank Anderson in some way but the only way would be to say it next time they meet because even if this experience was quite traumatic there is no doubt that they will see each other again even if Kurt would prefer if Smythe would be somewhere else then. Preferably on Mars but that sadly enough is quite unlikely due to that he to start with would need a rocket ship and also that the technology hasn't come far enough to send people so far away yet. He can't help thinking that NASA should use Smythe for some kind of trial which hopefully would give him a lifetime vacation in space.

The thought makes him smile a little even know that sending him out in space maybe would be to overdo it slightly. Sending him to prison probably would do just as well if he would be locked up for long enough. Kurt has no idea where this sudden hate comes from, before he has just found it fun to make a fool out of Smythe but he has never thought anything like this before.

Of some reason he doubts that it's caused by that the man almost killed him which would be the most logical reason. It actually feels more like it has something to do with Anderson which is totally crazy. Sure, the way he treated him wasn't right but that shouldn't be enough to make Kurt hate him, right? Or would it?

He can't imagine that it would since he hasn't reacted this strong to someone being mean to another human before but it probably is because he got so emotional. That must be the explanation because there is no way it can have something to do with those warm hazel eyes or the way they looked at him after the kiss some days ago. Or how cute the man looked when blushing. Or the way their lips moved together. Totally not.

* * *

Somehow he did fall asleep after all but when he wakes up in one of Puck's guest rooms it feels more like he just closed his eyes for a couple of minutes instead of sleeping for hours. With a yawn he looks at the clock on the opposite wall to see what time it is. Only 7 am. Even though he's really tired he just knows that he won't manage to go back to sleep so instead he leaves the bed and gets dressed to have a look around because it was more than a year since he last was here and if he knows his host right there will be a lot of new things to see.

He doesn't get disappointed when he looks out through the window and sees a new part of the pool with what seems to be a bar. The fact that it's something that has to do with parties is no surprise because if it's something Puck is good at it is to fix huge parties where everybody actually seems to have a good time. Kurt has a feeling of that there are a lot more parties here than what he is invited to and then it still show up an invitation to some kind of party almost every second month which would explain why parts of the mansion actually looks more like a nightclub than a home.

On the other hand, if there is anyone who magically can make that work it's Puck since he to be honest seems to be more at home on places like that than in the parts of the house which most people would prefer to live in.

Since Kurt is staring to get hungry and still needs to get out some tension he starts looking for the kitchen so he can cook some breakfast. Some people would find it strange that someone like him would enjoy being in the kitchen but it's one of his favorite places. It could have something to do with that he used to help his mom with cooking while she was alive and then had to take over the responsibilities in the kitchen completely when she passed away.

Not because his dad didn't try, but because it felt like a way to keep connected with Elizabeth. To be honest one part of it could have been because Burt's limited cooking skills but since Kurt enjoyed it there never was a problem for either of them.

It's with a smile he think back on his teenage years even is school was though the first years at McKinley. Most of the good feeling actually comes from the glee club and his family at home. He don't know what he would have done if Burt hadn't been there for him when he needed someone. These very strong relationships with his family made it hard to take the step to move to New York but he is so thankful that he and Rachel actually went to chase their dreams because even if his life in the city isn't as he imagined it would be he has fallen in love with the city and can't imagine living somewhere else.


	14. A Forgotten Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with a new chapter for you (just like every week but yay) I Hope you all enjoyed the last part, it was so much fun writing it! This chapter starts the following day in Puck's mansion (just to remind you of what happened) and I hope you will like it!

The day pass calmly without that anything in particular happens except the times when Santana read out parts loud from some article she found online about the crime.

"'First existing picture of the criminal known as The Phantom was taken from tonight when he was escaping from his most recent crime. We asked Officer Smythe about what went wrong but he leaves no comment.' Damn, Hummel. You really pissed him off this time." She says before she keeps reading the rest in silence.

"I guess that could explain why he tried to shoot me." Kurt replies sarcastically and due to his tone Santana just ignores what he said.

"What are we planning for next time?" The woman continues when she finishes that article.

"I don't know, San. But we maybe should wait some days so he hopefully won't shoot me next time I get close enough?" He says with a soft sigh since he doesn't really feel like risking his life again for something totally unnecessary.

"Just something small, please? I can go with you if that feels better." She says to try to persuade him.

"I'll think about it." He replies and then leaves the couch where he was sitting to be alone for a while before they go back home. This is one of the perks with a bigger house; you can actually go somewhere to be alone without having to go to some public place. As he walks around and looks for somewhere he can be for a while his phone suddenly vibrates.

Without really intending to reply to whatever it was that caused the phone to vibrate he takes it from his pocket to at least see who it was. _Blaine_. Just seeing the name on his screen makes him smile and immediately feel better. He knows that he shouldn't feel like that but right now he doesn't even bother to try to push the feelings away because this is just what he needs right now. He unlocks the phone as he sits down in the first room he can find with a couch.

"Today was the worst day at work ever." It says which makes Kurt a little concerned since Blaine doesn't seem to be the kind of person who complains without a good reason.

"Poor Nightbird, what happened?" He replies even if he doesn't know if he will get an answer to his question.

"I don't even really know… My boss went crazy and when I tried to stop him from doing something stupid he hit me and I have no idea if it was the right thing to do to stop him or if I even managed" As Kurt reads his eyes goes a little wider.

"Oh my god… are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine but I don't know if he is…"

"If who is?"

"The guy Sebastian almost shot"

" _Stay still or I'll shoot you." He yells and pulls up a gun from the inside of his coat. "Sebastian…" Anderson says in chock and tries to make the man calm down. "Shut up, Anderson."_

"Fuck, forget that I said that"

_When he opens his eyes he meets of a sight he truly didn't expect. Anderson is pushing Smythe's arm in another direction so the gun isn't pointing at Kurt anymore._

"Really, it's nothing"

_He turns his head just in time to see Smythe hit his assistant and then point the gun towards the escaping criminal._

Suddenly it's just as if his mind gets washed over by a wave of emotions and he freezes and just stares straight in front of him. _Blaine_ is _Anderson_. Nightbird is the officer _Blaine Anderson_. He is totally in chock and has no idea what to do or how to react so he just tries to process all this information. He to start with hooked up with Anderson. Just that is enough to make his head start spinning and to make it better he has kept texting the same man since the day he found his number.

As his brain slowly starts put everything into order it all makes sense. How Blaine always is working when Kurt has committed a crime and is awake no matter what time it is when he gets home. It's because Blaine is working with trying to catch him. Then the next mind blowing realization hits him. Blaine saved his life.

"Blackbird? Still there?" He reads when the message appears on his screen.

"I'm here, and I won't tell anyone about your friend" Kurt replies while still trying to process everything that just happened.

"I wouldn't call him friend but thank you" Blaine replies and since Kurt doesn't know what do now he just waits for something to happen. As he waits the chock starts to settle and his mind is starting to realize that he currently is texting Anderson.

This could give him so much information and open up a lot of opportunities for crimes he could only have dreamed about committing before but when he tries to figure out how to start he soon feels that he can't do this. He can't use the man who has become his friend and who saved his life for some stupid crimes. Without really knowing why or thinking it through he quickly types a completely other reply.

"It's nothing to thank me for, really"

"I'd say it is so I owe you one" Kurt almost writes something about that it's the other way around but resists it since the trouble that could cause would be too big to be worth it.

"I'll tell you when it's a good time to repay me." He writes instead without getting how flirty it sounded until it's already sent. To be honest he doesn't really know how to feel about that he's flirting with Anderson but it's not like it should be a huge deal since they actually have kissed while being sober as well. Of some reason it still feels like quite a big deal though.

"I will make sure to do so if you convince me that I should go to work again tonight" Tonight? Why would he need to work tonight? Kurt at least isn't up to anything.

"Don't you think you deserve at least a day off after your horrible experience from yesterday?"

"My boss would get mad if I didn't show up so then I'd rather just go and deal with it"

"If that's the case I guess you should go" He replies but is starting to feel a little worried. After what happened the previous night he really doesn't like the idea of Blaine being anywhere near that man ever again but he doesn't know what he could do about it. Not until a plan starts to form in the criminal's mind at least.

* * *

"Why are we suddenly in such a hurry, Porcelain?" Santana asks him as they get into the car after packing up the few things they brought for their stay and paying Puck for his help.

"Because we need to be back in New York by dusk." He says and starts the engine.

"Have you suddenly gotten old enough to not like driving in the dark or what?" she asks as the leave the garage where the car has been parked.

"No, but we've got some other things to do once it's dark." He replies and in the corner of his eye he can see a smile appearing on her lips.

"I like the way you think." She says and sounds very satisfied with the fact that there will be some adventure tonight as well.

"I'm glad, because tonight I'll need more than a driver." He says and as Santana's smile grows wider he starts to wonder what he's thinking because what he is planning to do tonight isn't something that anyone who isn't out of their minds would even think about doing. On the other hand it's already quite clear that he is out of his mind since to be a criminal you must be more or less crazy, and especially to enjoy what you're doing. Santana brings him back from his thoughts through asking him to tell her more about what he has planned since they've got nothing better to do while being in the car.

"We're going to make Smythe go completely mad to show him that it takes more than a gun to scare away the Phantom."

"I like where this is going, so what will be my mission?" I'll need you to help me create some illusions you could call it…" He replies and smiles because he really is looking forward to this.

"Are you seriously planning to become a magician or what? Because I'm not really sure I'm up for that."

"Not even for the price of seeing Smythe lose his temper?" He asks knowing that the woman in the passenger seat won't be able to resist the chance of driving someone crazy, especially if this someone is a police officer.

"Just for the pleasure of making a fool of him again then." She replies with a tone as if she was doing something only for Kurt but he knows better. It's obvious that she looks forward to it even if the technique maybe isn't the way she would have chosen if she was the one in charge of the operation.

"For being such a great friend I have a demand though." She replies which comes as a surprise to the blue eyed man.

"What would that be?" He asks as he tries to figure it out himself just because he doesn't really like to not have control of the situation.

"When I'm done with my part I want to be free for some days."

"Oh, of course. That's no problem but just out of curiosity, what's the reason?"

"Brittany asked if I wanted to go with her to some music festival so I'll be out of town for a while." Santana replies and actually blush a little. Kurt has never seen her react anything like this before so when she does he can't help smiling because he's happy that his friend has found someone that makes her feel that way.

"Then I hope you'll have fun and please, don't cause too much trouble so I need to come and save you." He replies and then she pretends to be offended.

"Why would I need to be saved? I can take care of myself."

"I guess you we can say that you can if we don't count that time right after graduation, or when you were in Canada, or when…" He says teasingly but Santana stops him from getting any further through saying

"Oh shut it, Hummel." Then he just laughs and she seems to in a good mood as well since she threats to make a mess of his moisture products as soon as she returns to the apartment which he knows is an empty threat but he still play along and begs her for mercy.


	15. Pepper's Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally happening! One of the big turning points of this story is now posted (this chapter)! I hope you all will enjoy it and that you won't hate me for it

"All set?" Kurt asks Santana over the phone as he gets ready to leave the car.

"Of course it is. I was in charge of fixing it so why wouldn't it be ready?" She replies teasingly and he decides to just ignore everything she said except for that everything is prepared.

"Good. Then let's get this started. I'll send you a text when I'm in position." He says since he has to walk a few blocks to be at the spot where it should start.

"Break a leg, Hummel."

"You too, Satan. Show me that you could have made it as an actress." The man says before he ends the call and keeps walking towards the building where he set up some props earlier. He really hopes that this will work since there hasn't been time enough to try it out. He climbs up the stairs on the back of the building just to see that everything looks like when he left it.

Luckily enough it does so after polishing the big plate of glass a little he start moving to get to the right rooftop so he can get over with this. It only takes a couple of minutes to reach the building opposite to the police house and after taking a moment to make his breathing and heartbeat get back to normal he sends a text to Santana that says

"Action!" It's read the same moment as it's delivered and as Kurt waits to get started with his part he sees Santana walk into the building and he can imagine how she's demanding to get to meet Smythe to tell him that she spotted the Phantom climbing up on the building across the street. This will hopefully make him excited enough to not think it through before staring the hunt. It turns out that everything goes according to plan because just some minutes after that Santana entered the building Smythe comes running out of it with Anderson a few meters behind.

To not start to think more about the second man Kurt prepares himself to jump to the next roof so he will be a bit ahead of the police men when they reach this floor. They turn out to take the way inside the building so Kurt makes the jump a bit earlier than he think he would need to since he can't be sure when they will come out from the door to his right. It seems like he overestimated their ability to climb stairs because he almost starts to wonder if they changed their minds by the time the door flies open.

As soon as Smythe spots him the time for thinking is over as he runs as quickly as he can and pretend to try to shake the two off even if that isn't what he's actually doing. He manages to keep the distance and maybe even expand it a bit until he reaches the building where he started which is very good since he then gets the chance to jump around the corner and start the real trick of the evening.

The lamp starts without any trouble and he can just hope that the illusion works like it should. When he hear footsteps approaching and then suddenly stop he takes it as that everything is working so he straightens up a bit and smiles as if he has total control over the situation.

"This time nothing will stop me from pulling the trigger if you make a move, got it?" Smythe says in such a wild tone that it almost scares Kurt a little but he makes sure to keep the smile on his face as he nods. His whole body is ready to turn the light off as soon as he hears someone on the opposite side of the small room from which you access the roof take a step. He doesn't have to wait for long and as soon as the light is completely out he hears a gun go off so he climbs up on the small building which is between him and the two officers and then pulls the ladder with him to hide the signs off where he went.

"He vanished…" Anderson says under his breath and Kurt can't help smiling because he knows how adorable the confused look on the officer's face is.

"Of course he didn't vanish. He tricked us but if he wants to play hide and seek we will find him." The taller man snaps and Kurt wish he could have seen his face when he got that it actually wasn't Kurt he was looking at.

"Don't just stand there! Look for him." Sebastian says angrily and then he can hear steps that must belong to Anderson walk around the building which the Phantom currently is hiding on top of.

"Ehm, Sebastian… There's a glass plate here."

"If a certain criminal isn't standing behind it I don't get why you're telling me that." Smythe replies with an annoyed sigh but the way Anderson stays for a moment longer gives him the feeling of that even if his boss doesn't care the dark haired man does. The time passes and after about 10 minutes it seems like Smythe has had enough.

"I know that you're here, Phantom. You won't be able to leave this roof unnoticed so if you show yourself now nobody will be harmed." He says and sounds almost crazy. When Kurt stays still and nothing else happens either Sebastian yells

"You asked for it." And the next thing that happens is that Blaine yelps and Kurt can hear them move below him before the silence settles again.

"If you come to me and let yourself get arrested I promise to let this cutie go but if not I sadly enough have to find a new assistant and you will be accused of murder which isn't something we would want, is it?" Smythe says with a voice colder than ice and Kurt think that his heart stops beating. Without a moment of thought he stands up and says

"Let him go." It sounds like someone else is saying it but he knows that it isn't when the gun that previously was pressed against Blaine's temple now is pointing at him.

"If you just would have stood up when I had asked you to kindly I wouldn't have had to shoot you now, you know." Sebastian says with a soft voice and a wide smile on his lips. Kurt knows that it's over but instead of closing his eyes he stares straight into the green eyes of the man holding the gun. Then everything suddenly becomes chaos again. Blaine yells

"No!" and tries to take the gun and as they both pull in it the trigger goes off and the short man cries out in pain but refuses to let go of the weapon. The sudden event seems to surprise the officer because suddenly Blaine is the one holding the gun but it isn't pointing at Kurt. It's pointing at Sebastian.

Before he has time to think it through the blue eyed man jumps down from where he was standing since Anderson looks like he's on the edge of fainting. Smythe must have seen the same thing because he reaches out to take the gun back at the same time as Kurt reaches the two.

In the moment he doesn't think it's strange that Blaine more or less gives him the gun while using his last powers to keep it pointed at the man in front of them who by now looks like he is in some kind of shock over what happens right before his eyes. Kurt takes the gun and with his free hand carefully helps Blaine to lay down before he coldly starts talking with Smythe.

"You have no idea how happy I would be to shoot you right here and now but since I don't have time to take care of the mess right now I'm going to let you live. Turn around and place your hands behind your back." The message must have come across the way he planned because without a word the officer does like he was told and Kurt uses the cuffs that the policeman had by his belt to make his hands stay the way they are and then uses Blaine's to cuff Sebastian to a pipe on the roof which should be able to keep him there until someone finds him.

As soon as this is done Kurt ignores the man completely and hurries over to Blaine who's lying just like he was left a couple of minutes before.

"Hey, can you hear me?" He asks with a soft voice as he tries to figure out more exact where the man was shot. Blaine nods a little which makes Kurt very relived because then he at least is still conscious. After locating the wound on the left upper arm he quickly creates a basic bandage using the jacket he was wearing and then tries to more or less lift the injured man so they can get to the bottom of the building as quickly as possible.

"I'm going to call an ambulance that will take you to the hospital, alright?" he says just to keep talking to try to keep Blaine awake.

"No… They will take you…" He mumbles and since Kurt knows that it's true he just replies that it doesn't matter.

"Please… I'll be fine." The man says and when he opens his amazing hazel eyes there is no doubt about that he means it.

"This is completely mad but fine. I'll take care of you but if there are any signs of that it gets worse we're going straight to the hospital, understood?" Since the man nods and seems to be satisfied even if his eyes are closed again Kurt decides to hurry to get home instead of wasting time arguing about it.

* * *

When they finally reach the bottom of the building Kurt considers keep going with Blaine more or less hanging over his shoulder but since it would be way slower he decides to run and get the car and let Anderson wait here for a couple of minutes.

It really concerns him leaving the man like this but since he doesn't have any other alternatives he makes sure that he's sitting steady against the wall before he start running faster than he ever has before towards where he parked the car. On his way he keeps cursing about that he had to leave it so far away even if it doesn't take more than five minutes for him to reach it and then speed back to get Blaine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for this week! This note is just to put some information about the trick that Kurt used (in case you haven't watched the latest episode of Sherlock since it's used there). The trick is called Pepper's ghost and works with the help by a glass plate which is placed in a 45 degree angel around a corner. When you apply light on one of the sides the reflection appears as a ghost or illusion on the opposite side. If you're interested in more you can read on the wikipedia site for the subject.


	16. Once Upon a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my Rowling, I can't believe it's already five years since klaine became a real thing. Where did time go? In honor of this amazing couple I'll give you one of the best quotes of the century before we move on to this weeks chapter.
> 
> There is a moment when you say to yourself; oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever. Watching you do Blackbird this week was my moment, about you. You move me Kurt an this duet would just be an excuse to get to spend more time with you.
> 
> Chapter 16 has now arrived to you, yay! I hope you don't hate me after the last part and in case you do I hope that I can win you over with what you're now about to read! Thanks to all of you who are reading this, it means the world to me and if you like it (or dislike it) please review so I know what you think! However, a special thanks to İrem Nur ( dreamsnydc on twitter) for helping me to get started with this part.

Midnight. How is it even possible that it isn't later? Kurt thinks to himself as he looks at the time before he turns the car engine off. He has tried to keep a conversation going with Blaine just in case it's not a good idea that he falls asleep. The blue eyed man remember reading that you should keep the injured person away but can't remember for what kind of injury that was so he decides that he will look it up as soon as they're in the apartment. He quickly gets out of the car and opens the door to the back seat where Anderson is laying.

"Hey, you awake?" Kurt asks him and leans down so they're at about the same height.

"M-hm… I've never been less tired…" He mumbles and then the taller man can't help chuckle a little even though it's a serious situation.

"That's not very convincing, mister. But you however have to help me a little by trying to sit up and then help me get you to the apartment. "

"Don't wanna…" The man says which makes Kurt a little concerned but he tries to at least sound a bit cheerful as he keeps trying to convince him.

"Fine… If I get a bowtie in return for being nice."

"Of course you will get a bowtie, now come here." Kurt replies with a smile since the comment actually is quite adorable just like the conversation about the Beatles they had during the ride to the apartment. It's quite reliving when Blaine actually manages to sit up by himself so Kurt can help him out of the car and then towards the elevator.

As it turns out they're very lucky because the elevator for once is working which is very good since Kurt isn't sure that he would have managed to get the man all the way up to fourth floor without help otherwise. Once they're in the elevator and it's moving steadily Kurt tries to start a conversation to distract the man who by now is leaning almost completely against his left shoulder.

"What color would you like that bowtie to be in?" He asks to make sure to stay on easy subjects for now.

"I've got most colors but I don't think I have anything like your eyes." He says which makes Kurt blush way more than he should. It's not even sure it was meant in a flirty way, it could just have been a neutral statement to help him describe the color. That doesn't make him blush any less though and the comment Blaine makes next causes him to turn even redder.

"But I have to say that I quite like the color your cheeks get when you blush as well." To leave the subject he says something about that Blaine seems to need some sleep and doesn't know what he's saying. Even though he tells himself that he says it to Anderson it feels more like he's trying to convince himself than anything else.

* * *

When they reach Kurt's bedroom he carefully helps the other man lay down.

"I will need to have a look at your wound, alright? I will be as careful as possible." Blaine nods and seems to be too tired to really care which makes Kurt start to worry about if he has lost more blood than he thought but tries to keep calm because just the trauma could make anyone be really tired and it's quite late after all so it probably isn't that bad. Or at least he hopes it isn't.

"I have to take your shirt off so just tell me if it hurts and I can stop and cut it off or something." Kurt says and bites his lip as he tries to remove the piece of clothing as carefully as possible. Unbuttoning the shirt and removing the left arm goes without any bigger problems but then the tricky part comes since the shirt has been so tightly pressed against the area around the wound it has ended up getting a little stuck by the edges.

"I'll get some water to clean the wound but I'll be back in a minute so don't worry." He says and gets some kind of agreeing sound from the man on the bed. Thank god that he bought a first aid kit after that time when he almost cut his own arm off when practicing with his sei swords because now it's really necessary. When he has gotten the kit and a bowl with water he also brings a painkiller which he probably should have thought about earlier. By the time he returns to the bedroom he is happy to see that Blaine is awake and actually smiles when Kurt returns.

"You must be the cutest nurse ever." He says which makes Kurt blush again and wonder how he possibly can be flirty now when he got shot about an hour ago. To both his own and Blaine's surprise he replies with

"Well, you have to be the cutest patient ever so I guess it's fair." Since the comment makes Anderson blush he can't keep himself from saying

"And I quite like the color of your cheeks when you blush as well." This makes the officer blush even more but they keep smiling at each other as Kurt walks over and sits down next to him on the bed.

"If that painkiller is for me I might actually start to believe that you're a real angel." Blaine says when he sees the painkiller and that makes Kurt focus on what he should do again.

"It sure is, do you want help or can you take it yourself?" He asks and puts down the first aid kit next to him.

"I think I can manage." Blaine replies and even if he tries to sound cheerful it's not hard to tell that he really is in pain now and knowing that makes Kurt's heart hurt a little from guilt and that he feels so sorry for the man. The man who took a bullet for somebody he doesn't even know.

* * *

To get off the rest of the shirt without making the wound start bleeding again turned out to be harder than expected but once he's finished and has cleaned it and then but on some antibacterial cream and real bandage he is quite proud of his job. Blaine has become unconscious at some points but right now he seems to be awake. It gets confirmed by the almost golden eyes that open when Kurt looks for traces of pain in the man's face.

"It's done now so you can relax." He says softly and carefully strokes away a curl that has escaped from the rest of the gelled hair from the man's forehead. It's clear how relived the man gets because how he suddenly relaxes is very visibly.

"Thank you…" He mumbles and Kurt can't help smiling a little because right now Blaine is one of the cutest sights he has ever seen.

"I'm the one who should be thanking you but right now you need to sleep so you have energy to heal.

"Can you… Can you stay with me…?" He asks carefully and this makes Kurt's heart melt completely.

"Of course, I'm not going anywhere." He ensures the other man and then moves the things that are still in the bed to the floor before he walks around the bed so he can lay down on Blaine's right side. Like it was the most natural thing in the world the shorter man cuddles a little closer so he can rest his head on Kurt's chest as the blue eyed man as carefully as possible wraps his arm around the other, making sure that he isn't touching anywhere close to the injury.

"Is it good like this?" He asks and feels the other man nod against his chest.

"Just... No, it's silly…" he says but Kurt ensures him that it isn't silly.

"Could you sing for me so I fall asleep..?" He asks then and looks up with such puppy eyes that the taller man never could deny him anything.

"I'll do that, just relax now, sweetie." He says and has no idea where sweetie came from but he guess it's fine since they're already cuddling like this. When he start thinking about what song to pick the decision is easy. He will sing the song his mother always used to sing to him as a lullaby when he was a kid.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arrive_

When he gets to the small pause he looks down just to see Blaine stare at him in total awe just before something very unexpected happens.

"Kurt…" Blaine says and they just stare at each other. Since He has absolutely no idea what to reply he just says

"Hi, Blaine." With a careful smile. He can see the same conflict take place in the hazel eyed man as he felt himself the day before. The conflict with putting the pieces together and realizing that it's not the first time they're in the same bed together.

"We… We've met before…" Blaine says and tries to get hold of the situation.

_Once upon a night_ Kurt sings simply because he can't resist quoting sleeping beauty.

_Once upon a time_ Blaine sings back and they smile at each other before finishing the last two lines together.

_Once upon a wish_

_Once upon a dream_

Even after Blaine has laid his head down again it's obvious that he still is thinking about the discovery he just made and Kurt knows that they will have to talk about it but not right here and now.

"Blaine… I know you're awake but we can talk about this in the morning. You really need rest so try to not think more about it right now, okay?"

"Okay." The dark haired man replies and then actually seems to be able to let it go for now. Even though he maybe shouldn't Kurt decides to finish the song in hope of that it can help the man next to him fall asleep.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to be free_

_Blackbird fly_

_Blackbird fly_

_Into the light of the dark black night._

_Blackbird fly_

_Blackbird fly_

_Into the light of the dark black night._

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise…_

He finishes and this time when he looks down at Blaine it's obvious that he is asleep. Kurt is thankful for that since he can feel himself that it really is time to get some rest since the day has been completely exhausting, both physically and mentally.

When the day started calmly in Puck's mansion he could never, ever have imagined that it would end like this. Lying tightly pressed against Officer Anderson in his bed after taking care of a wound the man got when he protected Kurt.

He thinks about what an amazing man is lying next to him and how lucky he is to have gotten to know him even if it's just a little and even if it would end tomorrow when his guest returns to his full senses and would want Kurt arrested and be taken care of at a hospital instead. The thought makes him sad but he settles for that he better already accept that it is what most likely will happen and when it does he won't fight the other man's decision because it's actually thanks to him Kurt isn't dead by now so if he has to go to prison to pay him back he guess that it's worth it.


	17. Am I Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here you have the first chapter from Blaine's point of view! I hope you'll like it even though there are some complicated feelings in it.

At first Blaine has no idea where he is when he wakes up. The room is unfamiliar and his arm hurts like hell which causes that it takes him a moment to realize that he isn't alone in the bed. As soon as the realization hits him he turns his head to see who is beside him just to see the most beautiful man he has ever laid his eyes on.

_When the brown haired man removes the mask Blaine is completely certain that he has never seen anything beautiful enough to ever be compared with this man's face. The way he smiles makes all air leave the shorter man's lungs and when he looks up enough to meet the other's eyes he is completely sure that his heart stops as well because those eyes. He has no idea about how even start to describe them so he just stares as he feels a feeling that he hasn't felt in years fill him up from the inside._

What meets him when he opens his eyes again after one of the many flashbacks he has had the latest days is nothing that he could ever have prepared himself for. It's those enchanting eyes from his dreams. The ones that are impossible to even start describing and keeps taking his breath away.

"Good morning." Their owner says with a careful smile and then Blaine can't help to smile back and reply

"Good morning." The blue eyed man yawns softly and then stretches out his arms as much as he can without causing Blaine to move.

"How are you feeling?" He then asks with both voice and eyes filled with concern which makes Blaine a little confused since he has no memory of anything that could make the man worry about him. He actually has no idea how and why he got here either on the other hand so he maybe should start to worry a little himself as well.

"I guess I'm fine, but my arm hurts." He says since he guess that he better say that since the man asks.

"Can I have a look?" The man next to him asks and carefully sits up when Blaine nods. To his surprise he sees that there is a bandage around hid left bicep and when the pale man's slender fingers carefully removes it he gets more or less a chock from seeing that he has been shot and is about to ask what happened but then it all comes back to him when he sees the man take care of him.

Kurt. The Phantom. _Kurt_ is the _Phantom_. And he is right now laying in the Phantom's bed after sleeping together the whole night. He has just shared bed with a _criminal._ For the second time.

It feels like his head is starting to reach a point where it's close to exploding and then it gets even worse when he remembers what happened the night before. That bastard Sebastian _shot him._ The man, Kurt, the Phantom must have seen that he suddenly realized what happened because he carefully sits back and waits for Blaine's reaction. Since the dark haired man still has no idea about how to react he just asks

"How does it look?" as his mind tries to figure out what he should do next.

"It doesn't seem to be infected at least." Kurt replies and it's obvious that he doesn't know how to act either.

After that they stay quiet for what feels like an infinity but probably isn't more than a couple of minutes. Then Kurt stands up with a sigh and says

"I guess that I should take you to the hospital now. I'll just clean up here and try to figure out what to do with the things that can't stay here." Blaine didn't really have any expectations of what the taller man was going to say but this definitely wouldn't have been on the top of list with guesses.

"Wait, what?" He says and sits up to follow the man who is about to leave the room.

"You know who I am Blaine. It's not like I would keep you here against your will and since the secret will be out as soon as you leave we can just as well get over with it so you can get proper care, don't you think?" Kurt says with a sad smile and the fondness in his voice surprises him. This man is a infamous criminal and here he is more or less offering to turn himself in just to make sure Blaine will be alright. This information really doesn't go together in his head but he knows that it would feel wrong to let Kurt give up his freedom just for this even if there is no doubt about that he should be in prison. Without being able to himself he says

"No." and walks over to Kurt. The other man is a couple of inches taller than himself but the difference isn't that big.

"You saved my life yesterday night, I owe you this." The blue eyed man says and it really looks like he has hard keeping himself together right now.

"You saved my life as well so I'd say we're even."

"You wouldn't have been in danger if it wouldn't be for me."

"It was my own decision to be there and don't blame yourself. It was Sebastian who held the gun and he could just as well killed us both." Blaine says because he just can't stand seeing the plain of guilt in those beautiful eyes.

"I still think you should get to the hospital though…"

"You said it isn't infected, right? So then they wouldn't do anything more than keep me in a room so boring that it would drive me crazy within a day however. So then I can just as well stay here."

"Don't… Don't you want to turn me in?" Kurt says with wide eyes and clearly can't believe it.

"I can't say that I think what you're doing is right but I think that I owe you to not taking your freedom away after saving my life. But if you cause any more trouble I might change my mind." Blaine says and even to himself it sounds like he's trying to convince himself just as much as Kurt about that he would change is mind.

"Thank you." Kurt says softly and a single tear roll down his cheek as he tries to look like he's not affected by the kindness he just received but is failing miserably.

"Hey…" Blaine says and carefully stokes the tear away. "It will be alright, I promise." And it seems like this action brings the man over the edge because soon the first tears are followed by a lot more and without thinking the shorter man takes a step closer to close the distance and tightly wraps his arms around the other and buries his face in the crook of his neck.

It was probably a pretty bad idea to do that considering the conditions of his left arm but right now he couldn't care less about that it hurts. Kurt doesn't seem to share his view on this though because as soon as he realizes he carefully makes Blaine let go so he won't make the wound open up again or something.

"I'll get you a painkiller and fix breakfast. You can turn on a movie or something in the meantime if you like." He says with a careful smile and Blaine agrees and smiles back just as carefully because he has no idea where they stand with each other right now. It wouldn't have taken him that long to find the movies if it wouldn't have been for all the art and the objects all over the apartment which of some he recognizes as famous art.

"Ehm, Kurt?" He calls when he sees a certain painting on the wall.

"Yeah?" The other man calls back from the kitchen.

"Is that the Starry Night? Like, the _real_ Starry Night?" Blaine calls and when Kurt replies it makes him smile a little.

"Am I in trouble if it is?"

"Isn't the original in the Museum of Modern arts? I was there just a couple of months ago and looked at it."

"If it's less than five months you just got lucky and don't have to live the rest of your life just thinking you've seen it." He replies and Blaine can almost hear the smile in his voice.

"You do realize that you just told an Officer that you have one of the most famous pieces of art ever created in your living room, right?" The dark haired man replies but can't hold back a smile.

"Just pick a movie before I do something as drastic as covering your eyes to stop you from seeing my decorations. And that would be a real pity because hiding those eyes would be a loss of beauty in the world." The man replies and Blaine blushes because he really isn't used to people flirting with him like this, especially not men who are as gorgeous as Kurt.

"The criminal in you is shining through, Phantom." Blaine surprises himself with saying playfully before he shakes his head. He can't believe that he currently is inside one of the most wanted criminal's in the country and already has seen several objects that are worth more money than he will have owned throughout his whole life and isn't arresting the man. Instead they are _flirting_ with each other.

"Blaine Anderson, you have officially lost your mind." He mutters to himself as he looks through the quite impressive collection of movies. He is distracted from his thoughts when he spots the title of what probably is his all-time favorite movie. Moulin Rouge.

He manages to get it out from the self without causing anything to fall down which he actually considers quite impressive. By the time he manages to get the movie started Kurt enters the room with a tray filled with breakfast and he manages to not smile at the other man when he puts it down on the table in front of the couch. From now on he will not befriend this criminal, yes sure they saved each other's lives but that just means that they're even and not that they have to like each other.

One part of Blaine wants nothing more than getting to know Kurt but his mind tells him no. He will not sink to the level of a simple criminal so he tries to build up a wall between the two and just focus on the movie. This is the reason that he says thank you without even looking at the other man who is sitting next to him even if it feels extremely wrong.

"You will get through this. It's just for a couple of days and then you will never meet each other again however so it will just be harder if you get emotionally attached however." He tells himself and it actually makes him feel a little less guilty about acting so cold and unfriendly towards Kurt who actually has been nothing but lovely to him.


	18. Troublemaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're getting close to 20 chapters and I can't possibly tell you how much it means that you all read this! Thank you, thank you, thank you! This chapter may not be what you hoped for but I hope you will forgive me

Kurt carefully glares at Blaine as the movie keeps playing. Singing along to musical movies has been one of his favorite distractions for as long as he can remember but right now it just isn't working. To be completely honest the reason could be that he finds the man who is sitting right next to him on the couch far more interesting than the movie even though Moulin Rouge is completely amazing.

At a few precious moments he sees the Officer smile in the way Kurt has started to fall completely and hopelessly in love with and at those times it really takes his breath away. He is painfully aware of that he shouldn't feel like that but there isn't anything he can do about it. Blaine seems to feel the opposite way though. He has been looking straight forward ever since Kurt entered the room and even if the chemistry between them still is there it's like the other man has built up some kind of bubble around himself but he has hard to see why he would do that. Sure, they're not supposed to be friends but would that be enough to make Blaine shut down so completely?

The answer to that question is a mystery to Kurt since he doesn't know him well enough to answer it. To his big surprise Blaine suddenly starts singing along softly when come what may starts. Kurt is taken by surprise with the man's voice because it's amazing. He can't help staring as the lower voice rises until he is singing along whole heartedly. If the small smiles took Kurt's breath away that is nothing compared to his reaction to the singing. Once he manages to return to his full senses he joins in as soon as a good moment comes.

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

This makes Blaine turn his head and just stare at him without stopping to sing.

_Suddenly moves with such a perfect grace_

They keep singing and Kurt gives it a try to carefully smile at the other man.

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

It's almost painful to see the conflict in the beautiful hazel eyes as the man struggles to figure this out.

_It all revolves around you_

They sing and Kurt very carefully reaches out his hand and places it on top of Blaine's which makes him suddenly tense even though he keeps singing.

_And there's no mountain too high, no river too wide_

_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side_

By now it looks like the dark haired man is starting to tear up a little but he still stays without removing his hand.

_Storm clouds may gather,_

_And stars may collide_

_But I love you, I love you_

_Til the end of time, Until the end of time_

These words are clearly as powerful for Blaine as they are for Kurt because then the shorter one stands up and it really looks like he wants to say something but instead he just turns around and returns to Kurt's bedroom. The song keeps playing but without Blaine the blue haired man suddenly don't want to listen to it anymore and when he turns it off he can feel a tear roll down his cheek.

"What did I do wrong?" he asks himself and curls up in the corner of the couch.

* * *

Back in the bedroom Blaine sits down on the bed with a groan. Maybe he was wrong after all? Maybe he can't do this. Maybe he can't push Kurt away? But he has to, he know he does.

To get his mind off the man in the living room he start looking for his phone and finds it after a couple of minutes in the pocket of the jacket he wore to work the previous day. The reason for this is that he probably should call Jan to check that it isn't a problem that she maybe will have to take care of Perrie for a few days since he isn't sure about for how long he will stay here. It takes less than a minute for her to pick up the phone and the familiarity of her voice makes Blaine smile.

"Hello Blaine, how are you? Liz and I got a little worried when you didn't come home last night." Jan says and Blaine hears Perrie bark in the background.

"Hi Jan, I'm fine it just got quite late so I slept at the office."

"You work too much, honey. It's not worth giving up your whole life to get this guy, alright?" She says and as always she sounds so much like a mother when she tries to take care of him even though they're just neighbors.

"I know, but we think we have tracked him now and that's actually the reason that I called. Do you think it would be alright that you take care of Perrie for another day since we probably will get out of town for this?"

"That's no trouble at all, you know how much Liz and I adore her so she will be in safe hands."

"Thank you so much, can you say hi from me?"

"I will, now go get that Phantom so you will come home as soon as possible."

"I will do my best." He replies with a smile before they say goodbye and end the call. It's incredible how relaxed he is from just having a normal conversation for a couple of minutes but he guess that some normality is just what he needs now. To try to get some more of that he looks around on his phone for something that maybe can distract him. Then he finds the conversation with Blackbird and decides to try if that's good enough to make him think about something else.

"The latest day has been a complete mess, please tell me that you have something to say that can distract me?" he sends off and doesn't have to wait for long before the reply arrives.

"What is this? Has the Nightbird gotten in trouble?"

"You could say that, but I'd rather not think about it"

"Then what about thinking about how totally fabulous I am?"

"Better"

"Or how you're even more fabulous yourself?"

* * *

Kurt isn't entirely sure why he doesn't just tell Blaine who is now when most of his secret is discovered however but it just feels like something is holding him back. Maybe it's the fact that it seems like this will be the only way he will be able to have a more or less normal conversation with the man again.

"That's very sweet of you but I'm afraid that I will have to disagree" Blaine replies and Kurt can't help feeling sad about that those words would never have been said if he knew who he was talking to.

"Shh, we can be fabulous together" He then replies just so the conversation won't die out or get switched to some subject that will be way harder to talk casually about.

"We have a deal" Blaine's reply reads and Kurt tries to figure out what to do because he really wants to fix this but he has no idea how to do that. He has a feeling that as it is now there is no way he can really reach out to Blaine even if he tried so instead he just tries to find out a way to make the other man feel at least a little better.

"I'm glad, what do you want as a thank you for this huge favor?" Kurt replies and hopes that being a bit silly can get that wonderful smile to light up the dark haired man's face.

"I'd love to be distracted for a little longer if that wouldn't be a problem"

"Of course I'll try to distract you, Nightbird. Count on me"

"Seems like Blackbird is the hero of the day"

"That sounds wonderful; please keep flattering me so my ego can grow even bigger"

"I somehow got the feeling of that your ego don't need a boost"

"You may be right but that doesn't mean that it would hurt"

"Just because you're so charming you can't get everything you want, you know" Blaine replies and Kurt doesn't have any problems imagining the teasing smile on those soft lips. He stops his thoughts before they move further because if there is anything he doesn't need right now it is to start wanting Blaine even more because to be honest it already is starting to become painful.

"I'm not all too sure because I have to say that it has went quite well this far"

"Of course it has" When Kurt start's typing he get halfway through Blaine before he realizes his mistake and quickly corrects it.

"Nightbird, I know that you didn't want to talk about it but there is obviously something you need to talk with someone about and since you're texting me I take it as a sign of that you don't have anyone else to talk with so you can just tell me if you don't mind, I promise that I won't judge." He finishes off and sends away even if it's probably stupid. He doesn't want to hear how much Blaine dislikes him but he guess that he needs to hear it to maybe make it easier to push the feelings. When the reply comes it's not really what he expected but that doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt.

"I'm just in quite a complicated situation right now and just want to go home and forget about the whole thing" Forget about the whole thing. Blaine wants to forget about Kurt. The thought hurts so much more than he would have expected it to. It's not like he and Blaine would have worked out anyway, right? At least that's what Kurt is trying to tell himself as he tries to hold back his tears to type a reply.

"Why don't you do that then? I think you deserve to do something for yourself for once." He replies just because it feels like it possibly couldn't get worse however, and if Blaine doesn't want to stay then he shouldn't feel forced to because even if he can't make Blaine happy the way he wants to he can't stand the thought that he would make him unhappy instead.

"I guess you're right, I probably just should get home before things get even more complicated." The reply reads and since Kurt has no idea what to reply because it felt like he just dropped his heart he just puts his phone away and decides to try to do something even if he just wants to stay at the couch until this whole mess is solved. In lack of better activities he decides to try to do some cleaning since there hasn't been much of that done lately because he has been so busy with planning and taking care of business.


	19. Take A Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that the last chapter didn't end like you hoped for but if you're reading this you're still here which I'm very happy about! Thank you all who has been with me so far and I hope you will stick around until the bitter end.

Blaine stays in the bedroom for as long as possible to avoid getting in some awkward situation with Kurt which most likely is exactly what will happen after the way Blaine acted before. He's still a bit ashamed because of it but maybe that's a good sign? That means that he don't want to be rude to even criminals which shows that it must be the right thing to do not to get too involved with someone like Kurt. He really want to believe that he's completely sure but knowing himself he for sure isn't because he trusts his gut feeling enough to not like to go against it.

With a frustrated sigh he lays down on the bed and just closes his eyes. The wound has started to hurt again which means that he probably should go and get another painkiller but to start with that means leaving the bedroom and secondly he has to talk to Kurt since he has no idea where he can find them and to go through the kitchen to find some painkillers would be crossing the line for what he is willing to do even in this situation.

He stays on the bed until he can't get his mind off the pain anymore and it just keep getting worse so he surrenders to the longing for something to make the pain go away and starts getting up. At the same moment as Blaine is about to stand up the door opens and Kurt appears.

"I… I thought you maybe wanted a painkiller since the last one most likely isn't helping anymore." He says carefully with a slight tremble on his voice when he starts speaking but it gets steady before it's obvious enough to notice if you don't really pay attention. Of course Blaine is paying attention very carefully so the tremble in the taller man's voice doesn't pass unnoticed and he immediately starts to wonder if it's his fault that the other man has cried.

The tremble was just the sign he first noticed, when he looks a little closer he can see that Kurt's eyes are a little red and that one of his sleeves is a bit wet. It hurts so bad to see him like this but it can't be Blaine's fault, right? They don't even know each other and just the way he acted before wouldn't be enough to make someone who he really talked to for the first time the previous day cry.

This actually does convince him that it wasn't his fault but that fact doesn't make him feel any better. He's dying to ask what's wrong but before the words reach his lips something within him stops them. Didn't he just decide to not get involved? Then the first thing to do would be to not start talking about something that obviously upsets Kurt. It takes some convincing to make him not ask. This turned out to be a total waste of energy because when he thanks Kurt for the drink and painkiller the other man starts tearing up again and without a moment of doubt Blaine asks

"What's wrong?"

* * *

"Everything is wrong" Kurt thinks but he doesn't say that because he can't do that to Blaine.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just always get a bit emotional after watching Moulin Rouge." He replies with a smile that for sure wouldn't convince anyone. It's obvious that Blaine isn't the slightest convinced but thankfully he seems to let go of it.

"If you say so… And I was just wondering… Do you think it would be possible for me to go home tomorrow? I don't want to have to ask my neighbors to take care of Perrie for any longer than necessary…" He says and looks surprisingly guilty but it must be because his neighbors already has taken care of whoever Perrie is for two days by now.

"I think that should work as long as you are careful and take some days off… and just out of curiosity, who is this Perrie?"

"Perrie is my dog, most adorable girl in the world." Blaine replies and smiles fondly when he talks about this dog of his. It's really cute but as soon as Kurt discovers what he's thinking he push the thoughts away. He really has to put this end because the stronger his feeling grow the worse the pain will be.

"I'm sure she will get very happy when you return." He says in reply and does the best to hide the sting of what feels a bit like jealousy in his voice.

"My neighbors treat her like a queen so I'm not all too sure to be honest." Blaine says and this time Kurt smiles for real because how could he possibly resist?

"Should I take a look at the wound and put on new bandage before the painkiller really kicks in so you can tell me if I'm hurting you?" Kurt says with a tone like he was a doctor and knew exactly what he was doing. Even though this isn't the case he still has a quite good idea what signs to look up for after reading a bit about how to treat this kind of wounds earlier during the day. Blaine agrees with his idea and sits down on the bed again and takes off his shirt by a little help from Kurt.

The blue eyes go a little wider as he takes in the sight of the shirtless sight in front of him. This is the first time he really has had the opportunity to look at the tone muscles and the delicate skin. His pants are becoming a bit too tight by looking so carefully and he is very thankful that he's sitting behind the other man instead of in front of him.

As he stars to carefully remove the bandage he tries to make himself calm down by thinking of various things which usually work but right now it's really hard. It doesn't get any easier by the sound Blaine makes when Kurt accidentally touches the wound. His mind is aware of that the sound surely wasn't caused by pleasure but a certain part of his body is far from convinced about it.

"I'm sorry, I'll be careful." Kurt mumbles and Blaine replies that it's nothing to worry about. When the entire bandage is removed and Kurt has had a look at both sides of the wound he starts to apply the antibacterial cream.

* * *

Blaine's breath becomes a little heavier when Kurt's slender fingers softly move over his shoulder to make him relax since it isn't good that his muscles are so tense.

"Would you mind some massage because I'm certain that it isn't good for the healing to be so tense." The other man says and his voice is almost an octave lower than it usually is. Just the thought makes Blaine get way more excited than he should and it takes a moment before he manages to get out a reply.

"If you think it would help it would be great if you did that." He says which is a much more casual reply than he thought he'd manage with.

"Then I'll just get some oil, you can lie down in the meantime." Kurt says and his voice is still quite low and it sounds like there is a bit of excitement in it. Blaine just nods and does what he is told because even if he doesn't even want to admit it to himself the idea of Kurt massaging him makes his heart beat faster and his pants start to become uncomfortable.

No matter how much his mind is trying to tell his body that it shouldn't react like this it won't listen. Actually it starts working actively against that idea by trying to bring back memories from the night they spent together in the hotel room. He still hasn't managed by the time Kurt returns but at least he is laying on his stomach so Kurt can't see it.

* * *

The sight that meets him when he opens the door to the bedroom again is almost too much for Kurt. Blaine is laying on his stomach with his head resting on his right arm and the left one with the bandage stretched out. His pants are for sure lower on his hips than Kurt expected them to be. Before he can bring himself to take another step into the room has to swallow and try to get his mind to anything but the hot man laying half naked on his bed waiting for him.

"Ehm... Just tell me if it's too hard or soft." He says and Blaine makes an agreeing sound which sounds way too much like a moan for Kurt to handle right now. With a deep breath he sits down on the bed beside the other man.

He knows that it's more effective if he would straddle Blaine but that isn't an alternative right now because there is no way he firstly could do that without getting even more turned on and secondly it would be so obvious that he is starting to get hard that there would be no doubt that Blaine would notice which most likely would have the effect that Kurt would die from embarrassment or at least feel like that.

As he takes some oil in his hands and warms it up a bit he does everything in his power to think about anything that doesn't have to do with this situation. It ends up with that he's singing Broadway classics in his head and tries to remember exactly how the scenes where they are sung goes.

It's not working very well but he at least isn't thinking about how smooth the skin on the other man's back is or how incredibly hot it is when his muscles shift under Kurt's hands. Totally not thinking about that. Nope. He isn't even fooling himself, of course he's thinking about it. When he shifts his attention to his lower back something he for sure didn't expect. Blaine moans. Blaine Anderson moans Kurt's name. This is so completely unexpected that Kurt is totally taken aback.

"B-Blaine…?" He asks still chocked as he tries to not get his hopes up.

"Hm?"

"What was that..?"

"I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable…" Blaine says and moves a little so he can lean on his right arm and turn to Kurt.

"But... But you hate me…" He says and can feel that he starts to tear up.

* * *

Blaine's eyes grow wide when he says this and he quickly gets up so they're sitting right in front of each other and Kurt looks down on the bed to not have to meet the other man's eyes.

"Oh Kurt…" Blaine says and carefully places a finger under Kurt's chin and lift it up so he can look into the beautiful blue eyes.

"Don't you hate me..?" the taller man asks and Blaine can see a spark of hope in those sad but still gorgeous eyes.

"I thought I did, or at least that's what I tried to tell myself. I guess I was just scared…" He says and nervously bites his lip. Man up, Anderson. You can't let fear control your life.

"Scared of what..?" Kurt asks and looks like his whole life could depend on what Blaine will reply.

"I was scared that if I didn't hate you, I would discover that I'm falling for you."


	20. Got To Get You Into My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! Finally time for some real cuteness and I loved writing this! I have made up my mind about the ending (at last) and I hope you will like it once we get there but no worries, we're not there yet. Enjoy this part and I would love to get reviews from you telling me what you think!

"I was scared that if I didn't hate you, I would discover that I'm falling for you." Blaine says and nervously tries to see how Kurt feels about this.

"You're… You're falling for _me_?" The other man repeats as if he can't believe what he just heard.

"I think I've been falling for you since the very second you came up to me in that very flattering costume and called me your hero." Blaine replies and smiles at the man who still looks like is in chock over what just happened. After a few seconds his eyes light up which is one of the most wonderful sights Blaine has ever seen. Without any warning Kurt suddenly leans forward and presses his soft lips against Blaine's.

It feels like millions of fireworks are exploding and there is no way the amazing feeling of their lips can be described with something as casual as words because the feeling is out of this world. Blaine is quite convinced that this feeling he ever has and ever will have but when Kurt parts his lips slightly there is no room for any kind of rational thinking in his mind anymore.

He just pulls the other man closer with his good arm and gets some help when Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine's neck which causes them to get even closer to each other. The feeling when he can feel Kurt softly bite his lower lip is so sensational that it takes his breath away which causes that the kiss can't go on for very much longer. When they pull back both of them are gasping and just stares at each other with eyes filled with amazement.

"That was…" Kurt says but can't seem to find the right words.

"Astounding?" Blaine suggests and the smile he receives in return is enough to make his heart go crazy.

"Blaine Anderson, it's not fair that you're both so gorgeous and clever." Kurt says which causes Blaine to blush.

"Speaking about that, a certain Phantom still hasn't honored me by telling him his last name."

"How rude of me, Mr. Anderson. I'm Hummel, Kurt Hummel."

"Are you sure that you don't have any more secret identities? James Bond for example?" Blaine teases and the other man playfully smiles at him.

"Shouldn't the great Officer Anderson be able to figure out that himself?"

"If you want someone to figure things out you should talk with Wes and not me, he's the one that figured out where I would find you."

"So I have to thank this Wes for leading you to me so I could kidnap you?" Kurt says with a teasing smile which makes Blaine laugh. Then Kurt start giggling and soon they're both laying on the bed and as soon as they seem to be able to stop laughing they just look at each other which makes them start laughing.

* * *

"What are we even laughing at?" Kurt manages to say when they have one of the calmer moments.

"No idea, I'm just trying to make you burn enough calories to get you hungry so I can ask you out for dinner." The other man says with a wide smile which makes Kurt's heart melt. This man must be the real life version of prince Charming and Kurt has no idea what he could have been lucky enough to find him.

"What?" The hazel eyed man asks when Kurt doesn't reply which pulls him out of his thoughts.

"How can you be so perfect?" He asks and just as he hopes Blaine smiles widely again.

"I'd love to reply something really cheesy but calling me perfect after about half an hour of dating maybe is a little drastic?" The dark haired man teases and Kurt raises an eyebrow.

"Who said we're dating?" He asks with a playful smile and a wink.

"You're right, I will be back and properly ask you out later so wait here for a little while and I will just fix some small preparations." Blaine replies and starts getting up from the bed.

"Hey, I thought I was the one who kidnapped you!" Kurt exclaims but stays on the bed to Blaine's relief.

"And now I'm arresting you, but I have to say that you've got quite a nice cell." Blaine says jokingly and Kurt throws a pillow towards him.

"Go fix those preparations now. You made me curious."

"As you wish, great Phantom." Blaine chuckles and bows before he leaves the room which makes Kurt laugh as well.

* * *

Blaine decides to call Wes to ask him for help because it would be much easier to invite Kurt for dinner than to try to secretly fix something here.

"Oh my god, Blaine! Where the hell are you man?" Wes asks as soon as he picks up Blaine's call which comes as a total surprise.

"What's going on, Wes?" He asks confused and sits down on the couch.

"I'm the one you should ask _you_ that. Sebastian was found on the roof some buildings away from the station and there is no sign of you. Everybody has been really worried about you and some people even started to believe what Smythe said happen!"

"What has he said?" Blaine asks and is happy that he's sitting down because he's starting to feel a little light headed.

"He said something about that you helped the Phantom escape and that you work together with him."

" _What_?! Of course I'm not. That bastard Sebastian tried to shoot him and…" Blaine says but gets interrupted halfway through.

"He tried to shoot the guy? I'll say it again, Smythe is mad and he really shouldn't be working here" Wes more or less growls and Blaine tries to make him calm down.

"We both know that he would have been fired long ago if it wasn't for Hunter. They have been best friends since high school so of course we won't get rid of one without getting rid of the other as well and Hunter actually is doing quite a good job even if he's a jerk. However, the reason I called you actually was to ask if there would be any problems if I stayed away from work for a few more days. I'm not feeling that well so I don't think I would much done however." He says and glances towards the door to the bedroom where Kurt is.

"I actually think that it's a good idea that you stay home some days since Sebastian still is really worked up about it and we have to make sure that his lies don't spread to Hunter becasue you know how much trouble that could cause..." Wes says.

"Then I guess I'll stay home until you think it's calm enough for me to come back." Blaine says and tries to keep the excitement from getting more time to spend with Kurt out of his voice.

"That sounds good. I hope that you will feel better soon and you know that I'm just a phone call away if you would need anything." Wes says and it really is sweet how much he cares but ever since their Dalton years they have been pretty much like brothers so he would without doubt do the same thing in return.

"I know." He replies with a smile on his lips and knows that the man on the other side of the line is smiling as well.

"I'll give Jeff a call and tell him what's going on so he can help me with Hunter."

"Thank you, but don't tell him too much. You know how... Worked up he gets about things like these."

"I won't say too much but now I have to go and spend some time with our boss to make sure Smythe doesn't get too close to him. I want my buddy back here, the station is falling apart without you." Wes replies and Blaine can't help smiling when he thinks about what a great friend he has.

"Then we better get me back there before the whole city is in the same state as the station." He says and his smile grows when he hears the other man laugh.

"I'll get back to you tomorrow with an update of how it's going and if there are any news about the Phantom."

"Sounds great. Thank you for doing this for me." He replies warmly.

"That's what friends are for, take care so you get back in shape soon and I hope that you won't forget to tell me if you would need anything."

"Will do, even if I'm sure that Jan and Liz will make sure that I take care."

"Good. Bye Blaine."

"Bye Wes." He says and then ends the call. He still has a bit hard to take in that Sebastian has told everybody at the station that he's working together with Kurt. Sure, he is now dating him but that isn't the same thing as that he likes what the other man do for a living.

Blaine however decides to not worry about that now, tonight is a night of celebration and he won't let this come in the way now when he finally has accepted his feelings. Tonight yes, he has to plan the evening to make sure that it will be just as perfect as he want it to be. The biggest problem is that he won't be able to go grocery shopping or anything since he won't be able to be that active with his arm in the condition it is now so after a moment of thinking he decides that he will just order something but he still needs to clean up a bit at home and fix himself since he really needs a shower and some proper clothes for a date.

Blaine decides to get home already so he got enough time to fix everything. He walks back to the bedroom and opens the door just to find Kurt sitting on the bed and looking extremely bored.

"Seems like someone already has gotten tired of prison." He says teasingly and Kurt smiles at him before he replies.

"If this would have been a real prison I would have been out of here long ago." He says with a grin which convinces Blaine that what he said is true but it made him curious.

"Oh? How would that have happened without me noticing?"

"A bit of acting skills gives rise to about 10 ways so let's say 20 all together. I probably would have went for the window though since I wouldn't want to risk hurting you." He says with a wink and Blaine to be honest is quite stunned by how many plans to escape the other man has figured out in less than half an hour.

"You're aware of that it's quite far to the ground, right?" He says because he has a bit hard to accept that the blue eyed man is so certain about that he would get out.

"Let's just say that there are more than one way to leave a window. I won't spoil all of my secrets to you, Officer Anderson." He says and since he by now is standing right in front of Blaine he closes the distance and places a short kiss on his lips.

"I have to say that this is my favorite way though." He says with a grin and then just walks out of the room.

"Wait… Hey, you stole my phone!" He exclaims when he notices that it's gone and Kurt just chuckles and holds it up as Blaine follows him out of the room.

"Tell me again who would have stopped me from escaping?" He says teasingly and his blue eyes sparkles in a magical way that almost takes Blaine's breath away.

"Fine, you win." He replies and even if he tries he doesn't manage to hold back a smile.

"I always do. Now, what made the Officer visit the cell?" Kurt asks curiously.

"I came to bring you a dinner invitation. I thought that I'd invite you over to my place tonight." Blaine says and suddenly becomes nervous of some reason.

"That sounds wonderful, I look forward to it." The brown haired man replies happily and takes Blaine's hands.

"Then I better get home to make sure that it's ready when the Phantom arrives." He replies and Kurt offers to drive him home which he gladly accepts since then he can make sure that Kurt will find his way when he comes over later.

Blaine gets his things and Kurt insists that he will bring the first aid kit and painkillers as well to make sure that he has all the material to take care of the wound at home as well. Once they have everything they get down to the car so Kurt can drive him home.


	21. Somebody To Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll forgive me for not having the date in this chapter but I promise, you will get to read about it! Thank you again to everybody who are reading this and an extra big thank you to those of you who favorite and review it, your thoughts and opinions make my days!

After being dropped off outside the building Blaine tells Kurt to return around 6 which will give him a few hours to prepare everything for the date. Kurt gives him a short kiss before he gets out of the car and promises to be back in time and that Blaine finally will get to see Kurt dressed up as himself.

"I look forward to it." He replies with a warm smile and then looks after the car as the other man drives off. As he walks up the stairs he decides to take that shower and fix himself to at least normal state before he goes to Jan and Liz to pick up Perrie.

When he enters the apartment he can't help thinking about how incredibly much has changed since he left two days earlier. He has been shot, met the Phantom and most importantly at all gotten a boyfriend. He can't hold back a wide smile at the last thought and then looks around the apartment. Luckily enough he did quite proper cleaning just a couple of days before he met Kurt so all he has to do now is put everything where it should be since he has a habit of placing everything where he uses it which gives one kind of order even though he has to admit that it does look quite messy.

Shower, Perrie, clean and then get ready for the date he adds on this mental to-do list. To be honest he is a little worried since he hasn't seen the wound so he doesn't know what to expect when he starts to get ready for the shower. With a deep breath he removes the bandage and then slowly opens his eyes to look in the mirror. The sight that meets him isn't as bad as he feared it would be.

Sure, it looks a bit odd with such a round wound and that there is one on the opposite side of the arm as well but it's well cleaned and the skin around it doesn't look irritated, at least not compared to other wounds he has seen. This is a bigger relief than he expected because even if Kurt told him that it wasn't infected he had no idea how it would look.

Still thinking how lucky he is that Kurt is so good at taking care of this kind of things he steps into the shower and turns on the water. As the hot water makes his muscles relax his thoughts go in a totally other direction. His thoughts go to Kurt. The beautiful man with the soft lips. After getting Kurt's lips on his mind it's practically impossible to not thinking about doing more than kissing the blue eyed man and when he flashback comes there is nothing he can do to stop it.

_The man looks at him and his blue eyes are filled with desire. Blaine leans back from where he was sitting on the bed and a moan escapes his lips when he feels the other man stroke his legs. Now it's his turn to start begging because damn, those hands touching him makes it feel like he's on fire and he can't wait for the other man to make him feel even better._

When his mind returns to the reality he is breathing heavily and without knowing when it happened he's hard and has started to stroke himself. It doesn't take long before he leans against the wall of the shower and moans Kurt's name. As he comes down from his height he turns a dark shade of red from just thinking about what he just did.

"You must be completely insane, Anderson." He mutters and finishes the shower quickly. Once he has put on pants and a long sleeved button up shirt he spend a bit more time than usually gelling his hair since he can't use his left arm properly. When he considers himself looking as much as usually as possible he goes to pick up Perrie.

"Oh, hi Blaine!" Liz says when she opens the door and Perrie comes running to see who came.

"Hi Liz, turns out that you don't have to keep her for another night. I'm sorry to disappoint you." He replies with a smile and then bends down to say hello to the furry dog who just reached them.

"Don't apologize Blaine, it's our pleasure to have her whenever you need someone to babysit this little cutie." She says and smiles towards him.

"It's very kind of you however, it makes my life a whole lot easier to not have to worry about my little girl when I have to work extra." Blaine replies and Liz looks a little concerned.

"Is everything good with you Blaine? You look pale."

"It's been some rough days so I probably just need some rest." He says and tries to avoid more questions because he hasn't figured out how to explain everything that has happened.

"If you would like you can join us for Friday dinner tomorrow? We see way too little of you these days." She says and smiles warmly at Blaine.

"That sounds lovely, just tell me when and I'll be there." He replies thankfully because he has always enjoyed having company by the couple.

"Jan isn't home right now so I can come over tomorrow and tell you when dinner will be, sounds good?"

"It sounds lovely. Thank you Liz." Blaine says and smiles warmly at the woman in front of him.

"No problem, now go home and promise me that you'll get some rest. Otherwise I may have to force you to live here until Jan and I think you seem to take proper care of yourself." She replies with a smile in return but still shows that he's concerned about the young man who her wife and herself has come to see almost as a son since he moved in next door when he got to the city.

"I promise. Come on, Perrie. Let's go home, I promise that I'll let them spoil you soon again." Blaine says and the black dog follows him with her tail wagging.

* * *

Once Kurt had dropped Blaine off he didn't really know how to entertain himself for a couple of hours. Without any particular reason he ends up driving towards Manhattan. Since it's usually hopeless to drive anywhere near the city center he decides to leave the car and take the subway to save some time. On his way he thinks about what he will do when he arrives.

It doesn't take long as soon as he figures that he doesn't know what to wear for the night so he makes a mental list of a few basic ideas since money is no problem he can just as well buy something new for this important event. His first date with the guy who he is falling head over heels for and he has an unlimited budget to buy clothes for.

Just imagining how he would have reacted if anyone would have told him that while he was still in high school makes him smile. Teenage Kurt would most likely have either have not believed it for a single second of started screaming from excitement with a voice which would be very high even for him. He really wish there was a way that he could tell his younger self that things really would get better, so incredibly much better. Especially tonight.

The thought of the upcoming night brought him back to the presence so he could start to plan what he would be wearing. He didn't want it to be too much because after all they would just be in Blaine's apartment but he still wanted to look a bit dressed up since it would be their first date after all. As he leaves the subway he has a plan for more or less what he is looking for even though it was quite likely that this plan would be changed depending on what he found in the stores.

Kurt turns out to be right because as soon as he enters the first store he spots a button down shirt with a pattern that most people never would consider to even try to wear but he isn't most people. He is Kurt Hummel, the most fashionable criminal in the country and there is no way he will be backing down from this challenge. In his mind he's already putting together an outfit that will give this misunderstood shirt a chance to shine.

He will need a black vest and some black pants to start with because anything else would make the outfit be just too much. After about an hour he has found all the clothes he needs and is just looking for a brooch to make the outfit complete. Since the details are what it all comes down to he has to find the perfect one. The task isn't easy but there is no way he will go home without it.

He is so determined to find what he's looking for that he almost passes the store that seems to be dedicated to ties and bowties. Luckily enough something catches his eye and he stops to see what it was. It's a bowtie in almost exact the same shade of blue as his eyes. Just the kind of bowtie he now remembers that he promised to get Blaine for being so helpful when getting him into the apartment.

As a wide smile appears on his lips he enters the store to buy it even if the chances of Blaine remembering the event are limited. When he leaves the store he takes his phone from his pocket to send his date for the night a text about the gift but just as he's about to start typing he remembers that he is the only one in the conversation who knows who the other one is. He gets an idea for how to make his entrance to Blaine's apartment much more fun so instead of texting about the gift he decides to make it a bit more fun.

"Having a better day today?" He asks because he actually is curious what Blaine will reply. He's quite sure that today will be considered better but the question is just how much better and how he will explain it.

* * *

Just a moment after closing the door to his apartment where he now has Perrie as company his phone vibrates and he takes it up. The name on the screen makes him smile and he quickly unlocks the phone to reply to the message.

"Today is very much better, thank you. Honestly calling it amazing would be an understatement" he quickly types and his smile just keeps growing when he thinks about how great the day has actually been. He finally accepted his feelings and found out that Kurt felt the same way about him.

To make it even better the other man is coming over to his apartment in just a couple of hours for their first real date so they truly can start to get to know each other because to be honest he doesn't know more about Kurt than his name and what he does for a living but of some reason he has been falling for the blue eyed man ever since their first conversation that night almost two weeks ago, it just took him some time to realize it and accept what he was feeling. A text from Blackbird pulls him out of his thoughts and back to reality.

"I'm glad to hear but now you made me curious. What has happened to make your day that incredible?"

"I have a date tonight with someone who I finally dared to accept my feelings for" He replies and now the smile on his lips possibly couldn't grow any wider.


	22. My Rescuer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally this story has reached the point where it's time for cute Klaine scenes! I really loved writing this chapter so I hope you will enjoy reading it. I'll keep this short as usually so before I'm finished I just want to thank all of you who are reading this and an extra big thank you to those who favorite and review, it means the world to me. A special thanks also to klaineseternalcourage on Instagram (the account is totally awesome so I strongly recommend following) for helping me out a bit when I didn't know what to write. However, here you have the part!

The texting went on throughout the whole afternoon which felt oddly normal to Blaine as he prepared his apartment for the date. The conversation was easy and he enjoyed just having someone to talk to even though he honestly would have preferred if that someone would have been Kurt.

The topics varied from favorite color to deeper questions such as definitions of love. To most people it may have felt weird opening up so much to a stranger but it maybe was just that which made him open up. It wasn't like he usually had hard letting people in but not like this. Once again he started to think about Kurt and how he could imagine them having conversations about everything and nothing which made him realize that he couldn't wait for it. He couldn't wait until he got to learn more about the other man and what made him become who he is.

One part of that could be the fact that he always had been fascinated by those who went against society and the reason behind it which would explain how Kurt had made him so curious to get to know the reasons behind what he was doing because it obviously wasn't economic reasons, the Phantom was way too skilled to be desperate and considering the value of the items he had seen in the criminal's home there was something else behind his actions and Blaine couldn't wait to figure out what.

* * *

When it was about an hour left the hazel eyed man had started to try to find something to wear for this very special occasion. He wanted something that showed who he was without being too much and still fancy enough for a date. After going through his whole wardrobe he decides for a pair of black skinny jeans which are just tight enough at the right places together with a white polo. To complete the look he picks a white bowtie with music notes on it just because it's so much him.

By the time he looks at himself in the mirror with a satisfied smile it's just about half an hour left until he could expect Kurt to arrive. Just thinking about this makes him a little nervous of some reason. He can't really tell why because Kurt as already seen him in so many emotional states and on top of that unconscious so to be honest it's a bit hard to come up with any part of himself that possibly could arise during the evening that he hasn't already shared with the other man.

No matter how much he tells himself this his nerves just won't calm down. It has been years since he last was on a serious date but that shouldn't change the fact that he has some experience of dating. Even though his mind tells him that it feels like he's a teenager again who is about to talk to their crush. That he feels like this is completely ridiculous but actually not a totally unpleasant feeling to be honest.

As he leaves his bedroom he looks at his phone to see what time it is. Still half past five, just as last time he checked not even a minute ago apparently. With a sigh he walks over to the couch where Perrie has fallen asleep and sits down next to her. He is starting to become a bit impatient and hopes that the food will be delivered quite soon so it will be ready by the time his precious guest arrives.

A smile appears on his lips by the thought of this guest and how nice it will be to have an at least somewhat normal date with him because just thinking about his beautiful blue eyes makes Blaine's heart rate at least double and he would like to actually get to know the man he is falling so hard for and since they haven't really gotten the chance to do that before due to the circumstances. The circumstances in this case being their different professions and that the only times they've met without that influencing them they both ended up being really drunk which lead to… Blaine stops his thoughts there and blushes.

What are the odds for the only time he ever has had a one night stand the person he sleeps with is the most gorgeous man he has ever seen and the same criminal he turns out to be falling head over heels in love with. One part of him is glad that it turns out that the man wasn't just some random guy, or at least won't be for very much longer because if tonight goes like he hopes it will end up being his soon to be boyfriend depending on how soon they will feel ready to make it official.

The thought of not being single for the first time since college makes him really excited, especially since the person to change that would be Kurt Hummel. Just as he finishes that thought the doorbell rings and he quickly gets up to open hoping that it's the food deliverer. He turns out to be right so as soon as he has paid he brings the food to the kitchen to put it on plates and such so it will look a bit more classy than the boxes it was delivered in.

* * *

Ten minutes to six he is finished and ready for Kurt to arrive. Since Perrie woke up when he went to the kitchen he plays with her while he waits and checks his phone more or less twice a minute just because he wants the time to pass faster than it does. After a couple minutes he receives a text from Blackbird saying

"Have you seen Pretty Woman?" The question confuses him a little bit since it came so out of nowhere but since he has he replies that yes, he has seen it.

"Remember the final scene?"

"Of course, that's one of the most romantic scenes in movie history"

"I'm glad. Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure"

"Look out through the window." This confuses him even more but when he does as he's being told he can't believe his eyes. On the street outside the building a limousine is pulling up and someone is standing up through the sunroof. This someone is Kurt and when Blaine opens the window he yells

"Blaine, prince Blaine!" As he climes up on the top of the car and then jumps down on the ground. Blaine can't believe this is happening. Kurt is recreating the final scene from Pretty Woman and Blaine can feel himself blushing as he laughs because it's so unexpected.

"It had to be the top floor, right?" He continues and thankfully Blaine remembers the monologue so he can reply.

"It's the best!" He says as his smile grows.

"Alright, I'm coming up!" Kurt says and Blaine laughs again because he can't believe that Kurt is doing this. It takes a moment but then he realizes that in the movie there was an emergency exit by Vivian's window but there for sure isn't by his but before he starts to wonder if Kurt will just use the elevator as normal people he starts climbing up a rope that he must have prepared before he got here somehow.

He climbs quickly enough to prove that he has experience of climbing ropes but Blaine really doesn't care where this experience comes from right now. He just opens the window as much as possible and then looks at the other man climbing up the side of the building. By the time Kurt has reached the same level as Blaine's window he stabilizes his position and then gives Blaine a bouquet with red roses that he held with his mouth on the way up. When Blaine smiling takes the flowers Kurt continues the monologue.

"So what happened after he climbed up the tower and rescued him?"

"He rescues him right back." He replies and put the flowers down and then helps Kurt in through the window. When Kurt is standing in front of him next to the couch he just looks at him with a very big smile as he tries to figure out how to thank him for all of this.

"That was the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me Kurt, thank you," He says and blushes a little when the blue eyed man smiles even wider.

"I just wanted to show you that Kurt Hummel is someone who knows how to make an entrance." The taller man teases and then leans over and places a soft kiss in Blaine's cheek which make his blush turn a darker shade of red. When he meets Kurt's gaze is met of a pair of incredibly blue eyes which are filled with happiness. This makes Blaine relax a bit because he isn't the only one who seems to be very happy over the company but then he realizes something.

"Wait, it was Blackbird who told me to look put through the window…"

"Doesn't I look like a Blackbird to you, Nightbird?" Kurt replies with a soft laugh and then Blaine can't help laughing a bit as well.

"You are even more of a mystery now than I expected you to be."

"I have to say that I take that as a compliment because confusing officers is kind of my hobby you know." Kurt says and winks as Blaine but the shorter man just smiles and shakes his head.

"If you promise to not tell anyone this I can admit something, you're my absolute favorite officer." Before Blaine gets a chance to reply to this statement Perrie comes running to see who the visitor is. She instantly starts to smell Kurt suspiciously which makes the man laugh.

"Looks like you're not the only one here who could work as a police." He says and then Blaine laughs as well because hearing one of the most well-known criminals in the country saying that his dog could be a good police dog is actually quite a surreal experience.

"I think Perrie would be a bit too friendly towards everyone so she probably prefers being home and being spoiled by my neighbors instead." Blaine says as Perrie's attention is turned to him instead.

"Why did you name her Perrie?" Kurt asks with a smile and Blaine blushes a little as he replies.

"She's named after the wonderful Katy Perry."

"May I guess that someone is a bit into music?" Kurt says and giggles as Perrie tries to lick him.

"I actually think that would be an understatement to be honest." He says and Kurt smiles.

"Then we're two." After this comment they just smile at each other because they don't really feel like they need to fill the comfortable silence. When Blaine glances towards the kitchen he suddenly remembers the food and stands up.

"If Mr. Hummel doesn't mind I think it could be a good idea to eat now before the food gets cold."

"I don't mind at all Mr. Anderson." Kurt replies and Blaine reaches out his hand to help him up from the floor. They keep their hands together as the shorter man leads the way to the table before he pulls out a chair for his guest.

"What a gentleman." Kurt says with a smile and kisses Blaine's cheek before he sits down.

"Of course I have to treat my rescuer well." He says with a smile and refers to Kurt's entrance before he goes to the kitchen to get the food. Once it's all on the food he sits down next to Kurt and smiles wide at him. The smile is returned and the blue eyed man actually blushes slightly when Blaine carefully takes his hand again.

"This evening is already one of the best in my life and yet it has barely started." Kurt says and looks into Blaine's eyes with such sincerity that the shorter man almost can feel his heart melting.


	23. Do Ya Think I'm Sexy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope all of you liked the last chapter! In this one the date will continue and I hope all of you awesome people who are reading this (thank you for that btw) will like it!

The time flies and both of the men are having the time of their lives. During the meal they use the chance to get to know more about each other and it doesn't take long before they're into the topic of their shared passion for Broadway and music in general.

Kurt tells Blaine about his time at NYADA which the shorter man gladly listens to since he actually considered applying there himself. The circumstances made him change his mind though but he's happy with what he's doing now. Sure, music is his passion but he can still enjoy it in his spare time. His full attention gets back to Kurt when the man stops talking a bit to sudden to have reached the end of the story.

"Is there something wrong, Kurt?" Blaine asks a little worryingly but calms down when the other man smiles at him.

"No, we just reached the part of my time at NYADA when I had enough economic problems to find out a new hobby."

"So that's how it started?" He asks curiously and looks at the blue eyed man with great interest.

"Sort of, one of my friends from my old glee club was committing light crimes already in high school so when he asked if I wanted to help him out and said that I'd get enough money out of it to get back on track with the economy I joined him and then discovered it was quite a thrill and not too hard if you put some time into planning it before you get started." Kurt says and then laughs a little which Blaine soon realizes it's because of himself and how fascinated he must have looked. He blushes a little at the realization but Kurt just takes his hand and smiles t him a little teasingly.

"Is it a part of the job to try to figure out why criminals are criminals or are you just staring at me because I'm fabulous?" When he hears the last comment Blaine can't help laughing a little because it's true that the man in front of him is completely fabulous even though that wasn't the reason that he stared.

"Some kind of mix perhaps?" He says and plays a little with the slender fingers of the other man.

"Then just tell me if you want to hear more about my criminal adventures because I have more stories to tell than you can imagine." Kurt says still with a playful tone in his voice.

"I kind of figured that after you told me that those pieces of art in your apartment were the originals and that nobody has figured that they are gone yet. So if you don't mind sharing all of these stories with an officer I'd love to hear about your adventures." Blaine replies in the same tone.

"What would you like to hear about?" Kurt asks and shifts a little so they get even closer to each other.

"Do you have any personal favorites?" He asks since he has no idea what he could ask about.

"A few actually. It was quite exiting the first time I did it alone. If I hadn't been for that I was incredibly lucky when I dropped my flashlight I probably would have been arrested because of that mistake. The guards at the place were really bad though, I left a note telling the manager that he probably should find someone who wasn't sleeping during his shift or I would return to prove my point." The taller man says and shrugs which makes Blaine chuckle.

"I can't believe that I'm saying this but you make being a criminal sound so much fun."

"Then you're going to love this…" Kurt says with a grin and tells him about how he played hide and seek with a guard at an art gallery for hours before accidentally scaring the poor man half to death as he left one of his hiding places right before he escaped with art worth more than he even knows himself. After that they keep talking and discussing crimes and how the police has worked to prevent them and to Blaine's surprise he finds out that they have managed a few times without even knowing about it.

"Out of pure curiosity, have you ever been in the opposite situation? That anyone has taken anything from you?"

"Except for Rachel taking all the warm water in the apartment while she still lived with me it has only happened once." Kurt says and smiles in a way that Blaine can't really tell what it means.

"Who was brave enough to steal anything from the legendary Phantom?"

"Well, it actually wasn't that long ago. I would say a bit less than a week. I'm not entirely sure when it happened to be honest but I discovered it a couple of days ago."

"What did they take? Have you figured out who it was?" Blaine asks curiously and his eyes shine from interest in the other man.

"I know very well who it was but I'm not upset about it." Kurt replies and smiles for himself and it looks a little like he blushes but why would he do that?

"It was you, Blaine. You stole my heart." He says and looks up at the shorter of the two with the most intense blue eyes Blaine has ever seen. The sight combined with what he said makes Blaine act without any thought.

He leans over and presses his lips softly against the other man's as he also places his hand on the taller man's cheek. Kurt mirrors his action and when the kiss starts becoming deeper Blaine is surprised when the other man moves closer so he's straddling his lap instead. Feeling Kurt so close makes a soft moan leave his lips and when it does Kurt pulls back and grins teasingly at him.

"What?" Blaine asks as he tries to calm his wildly beating heart.

"Seems like a certain officer has a thing for being as close as possible when kissing." Kurt teases and Blaine plays along.

"You better watch out so I don't get my cuffs and arrest you."

"As I've told you before my dear Officer Anderson, I would love to play that game but right now may not be the best time considering the state of your arm." Kurt basically purrs and Blaine's breath hitches at the mention of the 'game'.

"Then we'll save that for some other time, Phantom." He says once he manages to formulate a real sentence again.

"I look forward to it." Kurt leans forward and whispers in his ear before he gets off Blaine's lap and winks at him.

* * *

"I've got a gift for you, by the way." He says when he sees his jacket still laying on the couch which reminds him.

"But you've already acted out one of the most romantic scenes ever and gotten me roses, how could there possibly be even more?" Blaine says surprised which makes him chuckle a little just because the other man is plain adorable when he's a little confused.

"This is the last thing for the day, I promise." Kurt says and walks over to the couch with Blaine following him. He takes the box from one of the pockets and then smiling hands it to Blaine.

"I hope you'll like it, you can change it if you like." He says while Blaine opens but guesses that there won't be any need for that when Blaine smiles widely by the sight of the gift.

"It's perfect, thank you so much Kurt." The other man says and then wraps his arms around him.

"I promised that I'd get you it if you helped me get you to my apartment, didn't I?" Kurt replies and smiles even if Blaine can't see it.

"You know that you didn't have to, right?" Blaine says and Kurt promises that he did know that as they pull back.

* * *

Once they are standing in front of each other again the shorter man asks him to help him to change bowtie so he can wear the one that matches Kurt's eyes instead and due to that his outfit only has neutral colors in it Kurt agrees to help him because if the colors wouldn't have worked together there wouldn't have been any chance that he would have done it.

"You look cute in it. And I mean like, dirty cute." Kurt says and winks when he has taken a step back to see the result. The comment makes Blaine blush but when he looks up the way replies surprises both the men.

"Is that so?" He says with a suggestive tone which makes both of them blush as if they were two unexperienced teenagers again.

"It's very much so." Kurt says with a grin and carefully places one of his hands on Blaine's cheek just as when they were kissing before. The shorter man responds by softly placing his hands on Kurt's hips and pulling him a little closer. He gets an idea and grins as he leans close enough to whisper in the blue eyed man's ear.

_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy, come on sugar let me know_

Blaine sings softly with a low voice and he can hear Kurt's breath hitch a little which encourages him to go on.

_If you really need me, just reach out and touch me, come honey tell me so_

More than that isn't needed to make the other man softly whisper

"I think you're sexy." With a voice that is a mix between teasing and seductive.

"Then reach out and touch me." Blaine replies with a similar tone as he thinks that he really wants this. It wouldn't be considered to rush things since it wouldn't be their first time together, right? Longer than that he doesn't get time to think before Kurt's eager lips gets are pressed against his own.

Even if it came as a surprise it's just a matter of second until he's kissing the other man back just as eagerly and makes him come as close as possible by the hands that are still resting on his hips. When their bodies get pressed against each other Kurt moans softly and the sound makes more to Blaine than he could ever have imagined.

To try to cause the same reaction again he lets his lips wander to the other man's pale neck instead and starts sucking to create a hickey when he reaches the crook of his neck. Just as he hopes another moan escapes the taller man's slightly parted lips as he tilts his head to give Blaine a better angle.

"Fuck, Blaine." Kurt moans and this makes the hazel eyed man reconsider what is new favorite sound is from Kurt moaning to Kurt moaning _his name_.

"Where's your bedroom?" The taller man asks and the question makes Blaine pull back enough to look at the other man. The sight of how dark Kurt's eyes have become takes his breath away.

"A-around the corner and straight to the right." He replies and can feel his own body responding to the look Kurt gave him and then presses their lips together again. Without breaking the kiss for a single second they start stumbling in the direction Blaine just said and even if this is their first real date it feels so right.

By the time they finally reach the bed the kiss starts to slow down and become more loving than just needy. They end up laying on the bed and just sharing loving yet deep kisses. The desire is still there but both of them seem to have realized that if they will do this they should take it slow, or at least a little slower than they both would have wished in that moment.

No matter how badly Blaine would like to go all the way with the beautiful man in front of him tonight he knows that they're doing the right thing because even if 'they' have barely started it's already way too precious to him to risk losing because of some hormones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Blaine sung a few lines from was Rod Stewart's Do Ya Think I'm Sexy (which Darren sung amazingly well a few years ago so if you haven't heard that I'd recommend you to watch the video of the performance)


	24. Good Morning, Lovebirds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone! Did you hear the wonderful news? DARREN WILL BE HEDWIG AGAIN! I'm so excited for him to get to play his dream role again! However, last chapter was so much fun to write and so was this so I hope you will like it. It's not only Klaine but I hope you can forgive me becasue there are still a few cute scenes. Have fun reading this and I'll be back soon with the next chapter.

"Hey, Blaine! You didn't answer any of my calls or texts so I decided to come here to check on you. I know you hate being woken up so I brought some coffee and-"

Blaine hears the voice of his best friend calling after being woken up by the sound of the front door getting shut. At first he has no idea about what's going on but at the same moment as Wes opens the door to his bedroom he the last of the sleep seems to leave his mind.

"Suddenly I see what kept you busy, Medusa." Wes says and a huge grin appears on his lips when he sees the scene in the bedroom. Blaine sat up in bed at the same time as the door got opened and next to him is Kurt laying, luckily enough still asleep.

His face turns a dark shade of red as he realizes that both of them removed their shirts before going it sleep since it was getting really warm already then. Blaine quickly turns his head back to Wes who looks like he's doing his very best to not burst out laughing.

"I… We… It's not like it looks like." Blaine tries to explain in a somewhat hushed voice to not wake up the man net to him.

"Whatever you say." Wes replies in a voice that clearly shows that he doesn't believe a word of what Blaine is saying.

"Oh, get out. I'll be with you in a few minutes." Blaine groans since he realizes that it will take way more effort than he is willing to put into it to convince Wes that nothing happened the previous night. He knows that he shouldn't have to explain anything to the other man but he knows that Wes never would stop teasing him for this if he doesn't explain.

However the explanation can wait until later, right now he has to figure out how to solve this as smoothly as possible without making Kurt feel awkward or embarrassed. After a moment of thinking he decides that it probably would be best to wake the other man up and tell him that they had company and then let Kurt do as he wants. To wake him up Blaine carefully leans down and presses a soft kiss on the brown haired man's forehead. This seems to have been enough because Kurt yawns and slowly opens his eyes.

"Good morning, beautiful." Blaine says softly without thinking about adding the adjective at the end of the sentence.

"Morning…" Kurt replies with a sleepy voice and his face lights up when he sees Blaine.

"Slept well?"

"It was amazing, you have a very comfortable bed." He says and the shorter man blushes a little at the comment about his bed.

"I'm glad. We have an unexpected visitor so I have to get up now but you can stay in bed as long as you like." He says warmly and Kurt looks a little confused.

"Who?"

"It's my best friend Wes so don't worry. I'll just go and talk to him and then I'll be back." Blaine says and gets up from the bed and grabs a t-shirt on his way.

"I'll wait here." Kurt says with a wink and even if he just woke up and still looks quite sleepy he manages to sound sexy with that comment. Blaine swallows and opens the door before he replies.

"Then I'll get rid of him as quickly as possible." Due to that the apartment is so small he isn't surprised when it's Wes who replies to this statement.

"I heard that, Anderson!" This makes Blaine chuckle as he closes the door to his bedroom and then walks to the kitchen where his friend already has started making coffee. If it would have been anyone else than Wes he probably would have been surprised at the action but after all saying that his friend is addicted to coffee is a huge understatement.

"Making a cup for me as well?" He asks and leans against the counter as he watches his friend move around in the kitchen almost as if he lived here. To be fair he more or less did live there most weekends but still.

"Sure thing. Actually one for your sexy man who's still in bed as well just because I'm such a wonderful friend." Wes replies with a teasing grin as Blaine blushes at his comment and playfully pushes on his shoulder.

"Looks like Blaineydays has been struck by one of Amor's arrows." He continues when he sees how the face of the shorter man turns red.

"Oh stop it, Mr. Jealous." He replies since he knows for sure that he has been very jealous of his roommate David ever since he got a girlfriend.

"As soon as I've finished my coffee you're a dead man, Anderson." Wes says but can't keep the smile out of his eyes. This makes Blaine laugh because he remembers how it ended last time they got into a play fight.

"Good luck with that." He replies and actually sticks his tongue out which makes his best friend sigh and chuckle softly. Their conversation ends when the coffee is done and once they've both sat down in the couch with a cup each the actual reason for Wes's visit is brought up.

"Let's get down to business, man. I actually came here for a reason." Wes says and Blaine nods but still says.

"Oh, I thought you came because you had abstinence from my lovely company."

"Idiot." Wes says with a laugh and returns the push from before which almost results in Blaine spilling out his coffee before he continues.

"I talked to Jeff and he had this idea that if we can get access to some kind of security camera or some witnesses that would make it a whole lot easier even if that's quite unlikely that we could find anything like that."

"It's a good idea so I think we at least could give it a try." Blaine says and tries to sound as positive as possible even if he knows that they won't find any kind of proof since there is no way Kurt would let such things exist any more than he has for any of his other crimes.

"I'm with you, we just need some time to try to fix this. And both me and Jeff agree on that Smythe has crossed the line. This is the second time he used his gun in a few days and something really has to get done before anyone get's hurt."

"I guess you're right about that and if you really think it's necessary I guess we should try to start some kind of legal process about his actions. Do you think that Jeff could ask Nick to help us with the legal part? That probably would be easier than trying to find some lawyer or something."

"Are you kidding? I don't think there is anything Nick wouldn't do if Jeff asked him to so that won't be a problem." Wes says which makes them both laugh because ever since Nick finally had built up enough courage to ask Jeff out in high school the two have been practically impossible to separate. When his friend continues his tone is serious though.

"I know you tell me nothing happened Monday night but I know you, Blaine. There is something you're not telling me but if we're going to do this we need all the information we can get." After considering his alternatives for a moment he sighs and decides that he better just tell Wes what happened.

"You know that Sebastian pulled up his gun and was about to shoot Phantom but he didn't exactly miss. I pushed him which made him lose control and once the phantom got away he turned around and punched me. Let me finish, alright?" Blaine says when it looks like the other man is about to interrupt. After getting a nod in respond he continues.

"It was only a matter of minutes until some of the guards arrived but before that Smythe said I'd get to regret it if i ever got in his way again." When Blaine meets Wes eyes he almost get's a little scared becasue it really looks like Wes could kill someone.

"I'm going to fucking kill him." The other man basically growls and Blaine places a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Wes. I'm fine and not very worried, it's just Smythe."

"It's a psycho with a fucking gun!" Wes exclaims and Blaine knows that they won't be able to have this conversation now.

"I think someone needs to cool down a bit." He says which is kind of an inside joke between the two after an incident on Dalton when Wes was so upset that Blaine literally poured a glass of water on him to make him start thinking reasonably again. This works just as always and Wes starts laughing at the memory just as he hoped.

"Is today the day when I will get my revenge?" The other man says and Blaine shakes his head with a smile.

"You'll have to wait until sometime when I don't have a guest." The shorter man says and can't help that his smile grows just by thinking about Kurt.

"And as it seems you will soon be just another love struck fool. You were my last hope, and now I have lost you too!" Wes exclaims over dramatically which makes Blaine laugh as he blushes a little.

"One day you will fall as well, I know that you're just a soft sweetheart behind all of that attitude of yours." Blaine says teasingly and that clearly is enough for Wes.

"That's it, Anderson! Prepare to meet your last moment." He bursts out and more or less tackles Blaine off the couch. Luckily none of them were holding their coffees at that moment because now they're rolling around wrestling on the floor. They laugh and when Wes once again says something about killing him a reply comes from an unexpected direction. It's Kurt who now is standing leaning against the wall as he watches them who says

"Don't kill him, I'm not finished with him yet." He says with a smug smile and the comment makes Blaine feel like his whole body is blushing and Wes starts laughing uncontrollably.

"Please keep this one Blaine, I already love him." Wes says as he gets up and tries to stop the laughter.

"I'm for sure planning to keep him, but now help me up so I can kick you out." He says and Wes laughs a little. He actually does get help up and then follows Wes to the door to make him leave.

"I'll leave you two lovebirds now since I trust that your friend here can take care of you." He says and winks at Blaine which makes both of them blush because of the double meaning in the sentence.

"I'll text you when I know more and please reply this time so I don't have to come all the way here just to make you stop staring with heart eyes at your man for long enough to reply to the question." He continues with a smirk before he leaves the apartment. When he closes the door Kurt and Blaine just looks at each other, both of them blushing and then they burst out laughing.

"I can't believe he just said all of that." Blaine says through the laughter which only results that they laugh more. It takes at least 10 minutes before they've managed to calm down enough to actually talk again due to that every time they look at each other they both start laughing again.

"That idiot who just left made coffee for you, by the way. I don't know if it's still hot but I can make some more if it isn't."

"That would be great, thank you." Kurt replies with what probably is the sweetest smile he's ever seen before he gets up so he's sitting on the counter while the shorter man prepares the coffee.


	25. Not Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe that it's already been 25 chapters but I guess time flies when you have fun. However I just wanted to tell you all that I'm completely sure how the story should end now which is good becasue it probably isn't all too much left of this (I don't think it is at least), sadly. A huge thank you to everyone who has kept reading this and an extra big thank you to those of you who review and tell me what you think, it literally makes my days. Now I will stop rambling and just let you read this, so enjoy!
> 
> There is some emotional stuff at the end so if you don't want to read negative stuff you can skip that part, it's not very important for the storyline.

When they both have some fresh coffee they walk over to the couch where they sit down.

"Now let's see in what state your wound is in." Kurt says once he has finished his coffee and put the cup down on the table next to him. Blaine just nods and takes his shirt off so the other man can have a proper look. When Kurt very carefully starts to remove the bandage he can't help smiling because the way he looks with such a focused face. It's absolutely adorable which is enough distraction for Blaine to not care about the pain when the last few layers are removed.

"It looks alright but I still think it would be a good idea to apply some of the anti-infective cream to make sure that it won't turn bad."

"As you wish, Doctor Hummel." Blaine replies which makes Kurt chuckle a little even though he still looks very focused. Just a few moments after that the blue eyed man starts to apply the cream someone knocks on the door but without waiting for a reply opens it and the guest lets themselves in. Both of them stare at the door and when Blaine sees Liz look inside he can feel himself blushing because he's currently sitting on the couch only wearing a pair of sweatpants and very close to him Kurt is sitting and he isn't wearing much more clothes.

"Ehm, hi Liz." Blaine says and quickly stands up to get out of the position he was sitting since it must have looked way less innocent than it was. Since Kurt is sitting with his back towards the door Liz can't see the smug way he smiles at Blaine and looks like he's trying not to start laughing. When he looks at the woman by the door she actually looks like she's about to start laughing but her expression quickly changes when her gaze drops from Blaine's face to his arm.

"Blaine dear, what on earth has happened?" She asks worryingly and quickly walks over to him to try to examine the wound before he even gets a chance to reply. Blaine has no idea how to reply so when Kurt stands up and saves the situation he almost walks over and kiss him as a thank you.

"It got some complications at work but it's not infected and seems to be healing the way it should." He says and manages to look very confident even if he's standing next to a woman he has no idea who it is and who just walked in on them sitting on the couch and looking far from innocent.

"Who did this to my little Blaine?" She says and sounds so much like the a mom than his real mother ever has. Kurt looks at Blaine since he doesn't know what he should reply to this. The shorter man isn't entirely sure what to say either but since the process of making it official soon will start he decides to just tell the truth,

"It was a college but it wasn't intentional." He says and Kurt huffs by the last part. Luckily Liz doesn't notice this since her full focus is on Blaine.

"Is there anything you need, darling?" She asks and Blaine shakes his head.

"Kurt is helping me so it's alright." He says and turns to the taller man with a smile. When Kurt smiles back at him Liz looks between the two and seems to be making a few assumptions.

"Well then. I just went here to invite you over for dinner tonight at 6 and of course you're also welcome sweetie." She adds and looks at Kurt who looks surprised but politely thanks her for the invitation and says that it would be a pleasure.

"Do you want us to take Perrie for some hours so you two can finish off what you were doing before I disturbed you?" She says which makes both of the young men blush and Blaine thanks her for the offer but says that they can take care of her.

"Then I'll see you two tonight. It was a pleasure meeting you…" She says and Kurt fills in his name before all three of them smile at each other and Liz leaves again.

* * *

"Well, you seem to be popular." Kurt says to Blaine and chuckles at the other man's face at the comment.

"I'm sorry that you had to meet Wes already and yeah, Liz… She and her wife Jan has taken care of me like I was their son ever since I moved in here a bit more than 6 years ago so I guess you would have met her as well sooner or later." The shorter man replies with apologetic smile.

"I don't mind meeting them, Blaine. I want to be a part of your world and if they are as well then I'm happy I've met them." He replies and smiles at that he managed to get in a Disney reference.

"I want to be a part of your world as well, Kurt." Blaine says with a wide smile and then pulls him in for a hug. Of course he hugs the hazel eyed man back but not for very long since they still have a wound to take care of. To make the other man think about something else while he applies the cream he start talking about some of the people Blaine most likely will meet since they mean a lot to Kurt.

"Well, I guess you have met Rachel already since you after all was at her birthday party." He starts and they both smile at the memory of how they met.

"Which also means that you know Finn. He's my brother." Kurt continues and when Blaine looks surprised to that the two would be brothers he adds that they're not biological brothers before he continues.

"And then there is my roommate Santana, she can be quite a bitch but I'll make sure that she won't be all too bad when you meet her. She's out of town for some days with a girl I guess is her girlfriend. They met the same evening as we did." He says and the shorter man smiles at him and asks him to go on. After telling him about Mercedes and some other old members from the glee club he reaches his parents.

"My dad Burt married Finn's mom Carol when we were in high school after that I kind of set them up. However I'm sure they will absolutely love you." He says with an encouraging smile but Blaine suddenly looks a bit sad and Kurt has no idea why.

"What's wrong, honey?" He asks and when Blaine smiles it doesn't reach his eyes which makes Kurt even more worried.

"I know that it's something, please tell me." He says softly and carefully strokes Blaine's right arm.

"It's nothing to worry about, I just started thinking about my parents…" He says and Kurt has no idea what to say since he doesn't know why Blaine got sad from thinking about his parents.

"Come here, sweetie." He says and carefully wraps his arms around the older man.

"You know that you can tell me anything, right?" He says since he doesn't want to force Blaine to tell him.

"It's just that I can't introduce you to my parents and make you a part of that family as you can with me…" The shorter man says and even though it might be moving a bit too fast Kurt wonders why this would be. Before he manages to decide whether he should ask or not Blaine answer the question himself.

"I can't do that because… Because they don't see me as their son anymore…" The hazel eyed man says and Kurt can feel the other man tighten his grip around him.

"It's alright. Everything will be alright." Kurt tries to tell him since he doesn't know what else he could say and then he tightens his grip as well to show Blaine that he isn't alone.

"They said that if I was gay then I wouldn't be their son anymore…" Blaine says quietly and looks up at Kurt with sad eyes. The sight is completely heartbreaking and he tries to blink back tears as he does his best to figure out something to say to make the situation at least a little better.

"Oh Blaine… I'm so sorry to hear that but if they don't accept you they way you are they don't deserve to have you in their lives, alright? You are so amazing Blaine and those who don't see that must be crazy. And you have Liz and Jan now, right? And you have Wes and you have me. I won't leave you and I love you." He says and doesn't realize what he just said until Blaine looks at him with tear filled eyes that now have a spark of hope in them.

"You… You love me?" He says and sounds like he can't believe what he just heard. When he opens his eyes to reply he realizes that it's true. Even if they haven't known each other for long he just knows that yes, he loves Blaine. The sight of the older man basically breaking down in his arms seems to be just what he needed to realize that.

"Yes Blaine. I love you." He says and this time he makes sure to really express how much he means those words.

"I love you too, Kurt." Blaine replies softly but with so much emotion that there is no way he isn't completely sure. Before he gets any more time to process the information Blaine presses his lips against Kurt's. The kiss is so desperate that it seems like all Blaine needs right now is Kurt to kiss him back which he doesn't mind doing at all.

The kiss keeps getting deeper but not in the way that it starts to become more than just kissing. Rather in the way that they really need to be close to each other and feel that the other is there. When they pull back they rest their foreheads together and keep their arms tightly around each other until they both have calmed down a bit more. Then Blaine silently sings

_I've been alone_

And since Kurt knows the song he's not late to join in.

_Surrounded by darkness_

This makes Blaine smile a little before he continues

_And I've seen how heartless the world can be_

Kurt's heart aches little since he knows how true this is and then continues with the next truthful line.

_And I've seen you crying_

_Felt like it's hopeless_

Blaine continues and Kurt doesn't miss that he changed his line slightly so it's describing what he felt himself instead.

_I'll always to my best, to make you see_

Kurt sings before they join in together

_Baby you're not alone_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down cause nothing can_

_Keep me from loving you_

When they reach this line they're both smiling genuinely and seeing that Blaine seems to feel better makes Kurt relax a little.

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what I'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

After this they just sit there and smile at each other since none of them feels like they have to continue any longer to get the message across even though it's a wonderful song. Blaine is the one to break the silence through softly saying

"Thank you for being here for me, Kurt."

"It's nothing to thank me for. Like the song said, nothing can keep me from loving you and our love is all we need to make it through. Alright?" Kurt says just as softly and carefully lifts Blaine's chin so they can look each other in the eyes.

"Alright." Blaine replies and then the taller man places a soft kiss on his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case any of you didn't recognize it the song they sung was Not Alone by the one and only Darren Criss. I really love the song and think you all should listen to it (do it again even if you've already heard it becasue it's so amazing).


	26. There Are Worse Things I Could Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I hope none of you hated what I wrote last time (I hate writing about them being sad so I wouldn't blame you if you did) but since you're reading this at least you're still with me (thank you so much for that!). This chapter isn't very eventful but I hope you can enjoy it however! Please tell me what you think by reviewing, it means the world to me.

The rest of the day isn't very eventful but just being in each other's presence is enough to make the day seem exciting for the two men. They spent the morning just cuddling on the couch and watching Disney movies because neither of them felt like anything more dramatic than that but of course it also lead to a lot of singing along since honestly, how could they not?

The first time they actually get up is to take Perrie out for a walk and for once Kurt doesn't care that much about he's wearing. It's good that he has let go a bit of that he always has to be totally styled because if he hadn't there would have been no way that he would have left Blaine's apartment wearing one of the shorter man's hoodies and the same pants as he wore for their date the previous evening.

"How did you get that rope to the roof by the way?" Blaine asks him as the walk pass the building.

"Every professional criminal needs contacts, you know." He says with a wink and the other man looks a little worried.

"You have contacts who know where I live?" He says and Kurt can't help laughing a little at how surprised and worried the man next to him looks.

"No, of course I wouldn't take the risk to tell anyone officer Anderson's address. I fixed it myself before I made my great entrance yesterday but I could have made someone else do it for me." He says and carefully reaches out and takes the shorter man's hand. By the action the other man looks up with a smile that makes his eyes look like melted gold.

"Has the great Phantom become soft?" Blaine says teasingly and chuckles a little before he replies.

"Says the officer who sang along to every single song in the Little mermaid."

"Has someone forgotten that he sung just as much?" Blaine asks and they both laugh at it.

"But back to these contacts, should I be worried?" the shorter man says and Kurt shakes his head with a smile.

"No, they don't know what I look like nor my real name so it shouldn't be any worries." He says honestly because he of course can't promise that there are no risks included in being seen with him even though nothing has happened the last few years.

"Just tell me if I should carry my gun, I most likely wouldn't use it but just in case you mess something up." Blaine says teasingly and his tone actually makes Kurt laugh a little.

"I won't mess anything up, I'm way too much of a pro to do that." He replies in the same tone which both of them laugh at. Then they walk in silence for a bit but it isn't uncomfortable or awkward. Actually it's the opposite and Kurt loves the feeling of just walking with Blaine and holding his hand because in one way it feels so normal but at the same time it feels like the most incredible thing in the world.

"About dinner tonight, I don't want you to feel like you have to go." Blaine says and the taller man looks at him and once again thinks about how adorable he looks with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Of course I want to come, but I do need to fix something to wear because I'm not going to make a good impression on the two women who more or less are your moms if I wear a wrinkled shirt." He says and wrinkles his nose at just the thought. Blaine chuckles a little and since it's probably because of how much he cares about his clothing Kurt says

"You're lucky that you're so cute, Anderson, otherwise I maybe would have changed my mind and told Wes to come back and kill you as he said he would this morning." The comment just makes Blaine laugh more though and even if he tries to resist the blue eyed man can't stop himself from joining in.

"Since we should be there at six I think you have time to fix that, don't you?" Blaine says once they have stopped laughing but his voice is still a little teasing.

"It will be a challenge because it's less than 5 hours left but I should manage." He replies and exaggerates a little but this time the shorter man manages to hold back his laugh even though he can see that it's close.

"You would look gorgeous even if you wore a t-shirt and sweatpants." Blaine replies and Kurt knows how horrified he must look by the idea because the other man bites his lip to hold back a laugh.

"That won't happen and you know that. Now tell me the level of formality so I can start planning." He demands and Blaine explains that he seriously has visited the two women dressed in just sweatpants and a t-shirt but that for the night he probably would go for something bit more formal than that.

For the rest of the walk they, or more like Kurt, talk about fashion and what he would wear for the evening. Blaine doesn't seem to mind though since he every now and then agrees or comes with some other kind of comment which shows that he at least isn't totally uninterested.

"I think I'll go with a black button down shirt and red pants, do you think that would be alright?" He asks and Blaine replies with a smile.

"I'm sure you'll look gorgeous in it so I think you should wear that." The shorter man says and Kurt choses to take it as a compliment instead of that a way to make him talk about something else because he has a feeling of that Blaine wouldn't do that.

"What will you wear?" Kurt asks to give Blaine a chance to talk since he really likes the sound of the other man's voice.

"I haven't started planning that yet, as you said it's 5 hours left." He replies with a teasing tone which makes Kurt laugh.

"It's not that bad, I've planned outfits much longer before the actual event earlier." They both laugh a little at that because Kurt knows that it is a bit silly and when he's with Blaine he doesn't mind admitting that. Since they start getting close to the apartment again it means that the walk is over even if he could have just walked around like this for hours without getting bored.

"What will you do now? You can join me up to the apartment again if you'd like but if you'd rather go home and get ready you can do that." Blaine says when they stop outside the entrance to the building.

"I think I should get home so I can return as soon as possible so I will have time to have some quality time with you before we leave for the dinner since I'm not sure that I can stand to keep my hands off you for longer than a couple of hours." Kurt says with a wink which makes the shorter man blush and look down with a wide smile on his lips. When he looks up Kurt once again is struck by how enchanting his eyes are. Those eyes combined with the smile on the other man's lips makes his heart skip a beat as he smiles back just as wide.

"I like the sound of that but I will miss you while you're gone."

"Then how about that I get home and grab what I need and then return so we can get ready together?"

"That sounds perfect. If you like you can spend the night again because waking up with you was great even if Wes kinda ruined the moment." Blaine replies and at the end he almost mumbles as his cheeks turn a darker shade of red.

"I'd love to spend the night." Kurt says and the other man looks so happy by this that the taller man can't resist to lean forward and plant a kiss on his lips. Even though it's not very long it leaves both of them breathless and with wide smiles they say goodbye for now and Kurt walks towards the main street to grab a cab.

* * *

About an hour later Blaine sits on the couch with a cup of coffee and a huge smile on his lips. Just thinking about the man with those magical blue eyes makes it impossible not to smile like an idiot. His mind has wandered off to somewhere far away where he's together with the man who refuses to leave his mind.

It's due to this lack of focus he almost gets a heart attack when he hears a sound from his door. It sounds almost like someone is unlocking it but why would anyone do that? The only people with keys are Wes, Jan and Liz and neither of them would just walk in without knocking before. His thoughts doesn't have time to get any further before the door opens and to his surprise Kurt is the one who walks in.

"Wha… How…" Blaine says as he tries to understand what just happened.

"Hi, sweetie. I didn't want to disturb you in case you were busy so I let myself in." Kurt says with a smile and seems to enjoy the fact that his entrance made the shorter man this surprised.

"But… How?" He asks still a bit confused.

"I thought that you would have been a bit offended if I would have borrowed your key without permission before so I picked the lock, with those old doors I'm sure you'd manage as well with the right tool." When he hears this he can't help looking at the man who's standing inside the door with a disbelieving look. Did Kurt seriously just more or less break into his apartment? And how could it even be possible to pick a lock that quickly?

"I'm not sure if I should be offended by that you just broke in or impressed by how simple you found it." Blaine mutters and stands up but can't keep his smile when the other man gives him a bright smile.

"If you go for option two then you'll get a kiss."

"You're hopeless." Blaine says fondly and then tiptoes a little to press his lips against the taller man's. The kiss is just a short touch of the lips but just that is enough to make Blaine's heart beat faster and make his mind stop for a moment.

"There are worse things I could do, than commit a crime or two." Kurt sings when they pull away and Blaine can't help laughing because it's so adorably silly and such a great fit with the lyrics from grease.

"I'm hopelessly devoted to you." Blaine replies in a similar fashion which makes them both smile as Kurt replies that he is hopelessly devoted to Blaine as well.


	27. Friday Night Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, we're getting close to 30 chapters and I have absolutely no idea how this happened. I'm however so happy that you're here (which you obviously are since you're reading this) and it means the world to me whenever you leave reviews and tell me what you think. I hope you will enjoy this chapter and if you haven't already made the connection Jan is the woman Blaine met when he was looking for an engagement ring in All Or Nothing (E22S4) and Liz is her wife. However, here you have the part, I love you all!

Getting ready together turns out to be much more fun that Kurt had expected to be. This could be partly because of his previous experiences of getting together with someone else was based on getting ready with a more or less hysterical Rachel but mainly it is just because spending time with the shorter man feels so natural and the silence never gets even the slightest bit awkward so they don't have to talk all the time.

The feeling of Blaine looking at him in awe when he has gotten into his outfit for the night may also be one of the factors influencing how much he enjoyed the afternoon. When the shorter man let him fix his hair and such in the bathroom first he had no idea about how long it would take but luckily enough he doesn't seem to mind it since when Kurt opens the door he's greeted with a wide smile.

"You look absolutely gorgeous." The other man says and his warm amber eyes make it clear that he really means every word of it.

"Thank you, and you look really handsome too." He replies with a big smile and lets the shorter man go into the bathroom so he can get ready.

"You're really sweet for being a criminal." He can hear the other man say as he sits down on the couch to wait.

"Only because you're my favorite officer." He replies and the reply is a soft laugh from the bathroom. They keep talking in a similar flirty manner while Blaine gets ready Kurt loves it.

He can't remember the last time he could have such a relaxed conversation with anyone except for Santana and with her it's so different from when he's with Blaine. With this man he can be the soft guy he really is and mostly doesn't let through even when he's with Santana. After a little while the door to the bathroom opens again and Blaine comes out now with his hair gelled just like the first times they met as Officer and thief.

"Aww, I'll miss your curls." He says but can't help smiling because of course the man in front of him looks amazing like this as well.

"I wouldn't want to turn Jan and Liz into stone with my medusa hair, would I?" The other man says with a playful tone and then Kurt can't help laughing.

"That's ridiculous; I love your hair without gel." He says with a smile that the other man returns before replying.

"Then you maybe wouldn't mind helping me to get it out later?" The hazel man eyed says with a suggestive tone which makes him blush.

"I look forward to it." He says with a grin before placing a kiss on the other man's cheek before taking his hand and carefully pulls the other man with him towards the door.

"Come on, Perrie, time to go!" Blaine says to his dog with an excited voice that is just adorable and even though Kurt never thought he would even would let the thought enter his mind since he's so much of a cat person he starts to like the black dog and really love how cute the dark haired man is when he's around her.

"You lead the way, Officer." The taller man says with a smile as he opens the door for his host.

"It will be a pleasure to escort you, Phantom." The other man replies and takes his hand as they through the hallway to get to the right door. It's not very hard to figure out which one they're heading for though since Perrie already sits outside it and waits for someone to let her in. Since she already has started pawing at the door it opens before they reach it.

* * *

"Hello there, darling." A female voice which must belong to Jan since Kurt doesn't recognize it says and then the same woman looks out in the hallway and a wide smile appears on her lips when she sees them.

"Welcome you two, can you show your man inside Blainie? I have to make sure that Liz doesn't burn anything in the kitchen." She says and when Blaine agrees she disappears through the doorway again.

"Blainie?" Kurt says teasingly and the other man sighs with a smile on his lips.

"I have no idea why but if she likes calling me that then it's fine." He replies and Kurt nods and thinks about how sweet the man who's holding his hand really is.

"Alright then, _Blainie_." He says and can't resist using the nickname he just found out about.

"Not you too." The shorter man says with a groan in played annoyance which makes Kurt chuckle.

"I love you too." Kurt replies and smiles as they enter the apartment. It's tastefully decorated and seems to be a bit bigger than Blaine's but Kurt already likes it. They don't get further then the living room before they get company from Liz.

"Hi, sweetheart. We're so glad that you could make it since you were busy with that party last week. And we're very happy that you could make it as well, Kurt." She says and turns to the taller man with a warm smile as she addresses him.

"It's a pleasure to be here." He replies and returns the smile. The three of them keep an easy conversation going as they sit down by the dinner table where it's already prepared for the company. Only the food and Jan are missing but they don't have to wait for long before the other woman joins them after placing the food on the table.

"This looks absolutely delicious, Jan." Blaine says which makes her smile before she tells Kurt that he can start since Blaine isn't much of a guest there anymore. His playful protest makes all of them laugh and a comfortable atmosphere settle. At least until a certain topic is brought up, that is.

"So Kurt, what are you doing for a living?" Liz asks and Blaine almost chokes on his drink which gives the taller man the moment he needs to calm his nerves before going into the topic.

"I work as a seller. Most of my time is spent trying to get people to buy various objects online which gives me a very loose schedule." He says and has a bit hard to hold back a smile when he sees how impressed the other man looks by his acting skills.

"What kind of things are you working with?" Jan continues and this time Kurt tries to not even look at Blaine because he doubts that he'd be able to keep his poker face if he would see the other man's reaction to his reply.

"It varies; lately it has been a lot of jewelry but sometimes it's more art and such things."

"Do you think you can help me get something as beautiful as Jan for her birthday?" Liz asks with a wide smile and looks at her wife.

"Oh, now you're just silly." The other woman replies and smiles as she blushes a little.

"Actually something even close to as beautiful won't be possible but at least something beautiful enough to be comparable." Liz continues and Kurt smiles at how cute the older couple is.

"I'm sure we can find something you will approve on, I can have a look and then show you some suggestions." He says and when he suggests this Blaine drops something next to him.

"Are you alright, Blainie?" Jan asks a little concerned since it's not very hard to notice that something is up with him. To try to figure out what the problem is he says the first thing he can come up with which will give him a moment alone with the other man..

"I knew there was something we forgot! You haven't gotten a painkiller since this morning so there is no wonder that you look a bit pale, do you want me to get one for you, sweetheart?" Kurt asks and Blaine looks a bit confused for a moment before he gets the reason for the question and then he replies.

"You're right, but I can get one myself." He says and stands up as he excuses himself.

"If you don't need anything special you can have one from us, dear." Jan says but since he actually shouldn't take another pill for a few hours he says that he has some stronger ones back in his apartment and that he probably should take one of those.

"I'll go with you just to make sure you don't fait or anything." Kurt says and joins the other man who already is on his way to the door.

* * *

As soon as the door behind them is closed the taller man starts chuckling.

"You should have seen your face, it looked like you saw a ghost or something." He says and Blaine playfully gives him a soft push as they walk through the hallway.

"It's not my fault that my boyfriend started talking about what he does with the things he steal and offered to help one of the two women I basically consider my moms to buy some of it." The other man says clearly without thinking through his choice of words.

"Boyfriend, huh?" Kurt says in as much of a teasing tone he can up bring which isn't a lot due to that his heart skipped a beat by the word and he can't help smiling like crazy.

"I mean… If you would like..." Blaine stutters and then Kurt just laughs a little at the adorable man in front of him before he closes the distance between them and presses their lips together for a soft kiss. Both of them smile into the kiss and Kurt can feel how his heart beats faster as he wraps his arms around the shorter man's neck. When they pull back they stay in the same position and leans their foreheads against each other.

"If the kiss wasn't clear enough, yes. I'd love to be your boyfriend." He says and the way Blaine's hazel eyes lit up is one of the most beautiful things he's ever seen.

"I never knew I could feel like this." Blaine mumbles softly and unintentionally uses the first line from come what may to start describing how happy he feels. Since he's just silly romantic on the inside Kurt sings the next line as reply.

_Like I've never seen the sky before_

Then Blaine chuckles a little and tiptoes so he can gently kiss Kurt's nose.

"I think we have found our song." The shorter man says with a smile and then adds

"And if you start singing Your Song now I'll pretend to be upset."

"And what would happen then? Because I have a feeling of that I wouldn't mind the result of it very much." Kurt says a slightly lower voice which makes Blaine blush a little before he takes Kurt's hand and start leading them back towards the apartment where they currently are supposed to be guests.

"Nothing. At least not right now." The other man replies with an even more suggestive tone and after that Kurt is completely certain. The rest of the dinner will be unbearable.


	28. You Take My Breath Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed some interaction with Jan and Liz but now let's move back our focus to what (I at least think) you're here to read about; Klaine. This chapter is a few hundred words longer than the previous one's and I'll try to keep up with that or make them slightly longer since people have wished for that. However, I hope you will enjoy reading this and it's the best part of my week to read your thoughts about it so please review!

Just as Kurt expected it feels like the dinner goes on forever. Even though he really just wants to get alone with Blaine he finds himself enjoying the two woman's company. They have made sure to make Kurt feel welcome and it really feels like he just has met Blaine's parents or something because they act like he is their son which of course also means a few awkward stories.

"And do you remember that time just a few months after you got here and you were cooking and almost set the whole house on fire? It's lucky that we came over then to save the poor chicken you had put in the own." Liz says and both women laugh fondly at the memory while Blaine looks more like he would rather just disappear. Kurt takes his and squeezes it just to assure him that he doesn't mind. When Blaine's hazel eyes meets his own both of them smile and Kurt's smile grows when he now can refer to this amazing man as his boyfriend.

"Oh dear, how on earth did time pass so fast?" Jan says when the grandfather clock in the corner of the room beats nine times.

"You should go home and rest, darling. We want you to get better as soon as possible." Liz says and strokes the one of Blaine's arms that is closest to her softly.

"Do you want some help to clean up after this or something?" The shorter man offers and both women are quick to convince them that they don't need any help.

"Then I guess we'll go now. Tonight has been lovely, just as always." Blaine says as he gets a goodbye hug from both Liz and Jan. To Kurt's surprise he also gets a hug from each of the women. It's not like he would have been surprised if his dad and Carol hugged Blaine after their first meeting but this is a whole other story. Honestly it feels great that they show him this kind of acceptance because it gives him the sense that they have approved on him for being Blaine's boyfriend and since they seem to mean a lot to the other man it makes him happy.

* * *

Once they had left the other apartment they walked Perrie and then went back to Blaine's place and as soon as the door is closed the shorter man says

"I'm proud of you." And presses a quick kiss against his lips. This makes the blue eyed man smile and wrap his arms softly around the other man's waist before asking about the reason for the statement.

"Because you basically just met my parents without freaking out even a little bit and they absolutely adore you now." Blaine says with a happy smile and responds the soft hug.

"Well, I doubt that it's even possible to not love me." Kurt says with a tone which makes both of them laugh a little.

"Someone's sure of himself." The hazel eyed man says as they make their way to the couch and since they don't let go of each other it leads to that they're close to falling over a couple of times which makes them laugh more.

"Now when you have heard embarrassing stories about me I think that it's only fair if you share a bit more about the man, the myth, the legend who you have become." Blaine says when they have settled on the couch.

"Well, you already know Finn and since you've met Rachel you have already met two of the most important people in my life. Together with them Mercedes is my best friend from high school even if we don't meet a lot anymore. And then there is Santana who is my roommate, she also went to high school with the rest of us but our friendship has grown the latest years since we became partners in crime you could say." Kurt explains and chuckles a little at how the other man's facial expression changes by the last sentence.

"This is purely curiosity but who is the Phantom's partner in crime?" Blaine asks and after thinking for a moment Kurt decides that it's probably safe to tell him.

"I will only tell you things about my… Career because I trust you and hope that you understand that the consequences if this came out could be quite serious. Have you ever heard about Snixxx?"

"You've got to be kidding me, there is no way two criminal masterminds and one of the biggest Broadway stars of all time went to the same high school." The older man says and really looks like he can't believe it.

"What I'm actually saying is that a Broadway star, two criminal masterminds and Mercedes Jones were in the same glee club in Lima, Ohio." Kurt says and can't help laughing because of how surprised his boyfriend looks.

"Suddenly I understand how the New Directions beat us my senior year." Blaine says and he raises his eyebrow a little.

"I never mentioned New Directions but you're right about that. So we beat you, huh?" Kurt says a bit teasingly.

"The only time the Warblers lost Sectionals this century." Blaine says but doesn't sound upset about it in any way.

"Then I suddenly feel even better about it." The taller man says and sticks his tongue out.

"Jerk." Blaine says with a laugh and Kurt replies in the same fashion.

"Idiot."

"Thief."

"Officer. Are we done stating the obvious now?" He says which makes both of them laugh more.

"How did I fall for the most annoying criminal on earth?" The dark haired man says with a fond smile even though the teasing tone is still present in his voice.

"Probably because I'm irresistible." Kurt replies and with a laugh Blaine leans in and presses a soft kiss against his lips. Even though it doesn't last for more than a second it's enough to make the taller man's heart beat a little faster and make his eyes shine a little brighter.

"You really are." The other man says when they pull back.

"You know what else is irresistible?" He asks when he remembers their conversation from before they left Blaine's apartment.

"No, what?" The shorter man replies with a curious smile.

"Your curls and if I'm not wrong a certain little man promised that I would be allowed to help him let them free once we got back here."

"Hey, I'm not that small!" Blaine replies but obviously isn't offended by the teasing comment.

"If it makes you happy that I agree then alright, may I help my tall boyfriend to free his curls?" Kurt asks which makes both of them laugh and the hazel eyed man pushes him teasingly on the shoulder before he stands up and reaches out his hand.

"I would say 'may I have this dance' but sadly there isn't any music so will you walk with me to the bathroom?" The officer says and winks as they take each other's hands.

"I would be honored, Mister Anderson." He replies with a smile as he gets helped to stand up.

"Of some reason it feels like our hands were meant to hold each other." The other man says with a smile as they start walking towards the bathroom.

"Well, I like holding your hand but now let's do something about this gel helmet of yours." He says and playfully pretends to knock on the other man's tightly gelled hair. This makes both of them laugh and before he gets pulled into the bathroom by Blaine the shorter man places a quick kiss on his cheek.

* * *

Once the door is closed behind them Blaine places his hands on Kurt's hips and carefully makes him take a few steps back so his back is against the door as their lips crash together. The same moment as their lips touch it feels like everything in the world except for the two of them just stops exciting and all the feelings from earlier struck them like lightning. Their hands curiously start to explore each other's bodies and when Blaine pulls back and with just a look asks for permission to remove Kurt's shirt there isn't a single moment of doubt before the taller man nods in approval. More isn't needed to encourage Blaine to start working on the buttons of the black shirt as he places a trail of kisses down the paler man's neck and his chest as the skin gets exposed.

"God… Blaine…" Kurt breathes out when Blaine leaves a hickey on his neck once the shirt is completely unbuttoned.

"Seems like someone remembers that I'd rather having you to call me Blaine than god since last time…" he says with a teasing grin as he starts to unbutton his own shirt as well.

"You remember that?" the other man asks and blushes slightly which is absolutely adorable even if adorable isn't the first word that comes into mind when Blaine looks at the shirtless man in front of him.

"Of course I do, now let's get this gel out of my hair unless you think that can wait until tomorrow morning and join me to the bedroom right away instead?" The dark haired man says and honestly has no idea where this confidence comes from but he for sure likes the way it makes his boyfriend look even more excited than he did a few moments earlier.

"I suggest some patience, officer. Or I might escape." Kurt says with slightly deeper voice which makes much more to Blaine then he would like to admit. Especially the way the taller man's piercing blue eyes look straight into his own and the last words are spoken soft enough to almost be considered a whisper. Since he isn't sure about he can trust his voice for the moment he just nods which leads to that the criminal smiles back at him in a way that proves how incredibly wrong he was when he thought that he was the one in control in this situation.

"Did someone lose their breath?" The other man says with a teasing tone and Blaine shivers slightly when he feels the light touch of fingers moving from his back downwards to the waistline of his jeans which by now are way too tight.

"You take my breath away." Blaine says and is quite proud of himself for actually managing to formulate a sentence and even more for making a reference in a moment like this. Kurt smiles at him with eyes that are almost shining from love and before any of them say anything more their lips meet again. He isn't entirely sure who leaned in but it doesn't matter; all that matters right now is this moment and the wonderful man he's sharing it with.

Their lips don't part for more than the few seconds it takes them to remove their last pieces of clothing and then step into the shower. The shorter man can feel the temperature rise but isn't entirely sure about whether it's the actual physical temperature or if it's the just the heat between the two men. Not that it matters because there is no room for any thoughts that aren't about how it feels to have Kurt's skin pressed against his own. Or how Kurt's lips slowly moves down his neck. Or the sound of Kurt's voice mumbling into the skin of his neck. Everything in his mind is simply focused on one thing; Kurt.

"How about letting those curls free now so we can get to the bedroom soon, gorgeous?" The taller man says and Blaine can't make himself formulate any kind of proper response so he just nods and fumbles a bit when he tries to turn the water since he has to do it more or less behind his own back. When the slightly cold water hit them the blue eyed man almost jumps from the surprise which gives Blaine the moment he needs to collect his thoughts into something that at least sort of makes sense.

"Did the great phantom just get scared by some water?" He says teasingly and when the other man sticks his tongue out in response he can't hold back a soft chuckle just because it's so adorable.

"Watch it so I won't change my mind about tonight, Anderson."

"Am I supposed to get scared because of that? We both know that I'm irresistible, you could never change your mind." Blaine replies in a teasing tone and he loves how they are around each other. That they can be in a shower together without that it automatically means that everything is about sex. Instead they can joke around and even if having Kurt so close of course makes him excited he loves the idea of that they're already comfortable enough around each other to be able to joke around even in situations like this.

"I'll say it again, you're lucky that you're so cute. Now turn around so we can get that ton of gel out of your hair."

"Did you know that you can be a bit bossy at times, Hummel?" Blaine says with a smile as he turns around to let the other man help him.

"I've lived with Rachel, do you think I would have survived that if I just let her have her way?" This makes both of them laugh a little because even if Blaine only has met the woman in question a handful of times he can see the point Kurt is making.

"Then I guess it could have been much worse." The shorter man says and smiles when he feels Kurt placing a soft kiss on his shoulder before he starts working with the hair. They stay quiet during the procedure and every once in a while a soft kiss gets placed on the back of his neck or shoulders and just letting someone take care of him like this is something he hasn't done in a really long time. After he came out to his parents he actually hasn't let his guard down like this and that's soon 10 years ago. That's a long time for not losing control and suddenly he feels the need to just let go of the small amount of control he has left and let himself fall because in some way he just knows that Kurt will be there to catch him.


	29. My phantom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how this happened but we've already reached the 29th chapter (ahhh). I've really loved writing more or less Klaine fluff but I guess I have to get started with the next dramatic part of this story if I ever want to get done. Don't worry though, it's not started quite yet. I hope you will enjoy this chapter however and I'd love to hear all of your thoughts about it so please leave a review if you have time!

When Kurt wakes up in the morning it's with a wide smile on his lips. He looks over at the curly mess of a hair which belongs to his boyfriend who still is asleep with his head on Kurt's chest. The previous night was probably the best of his entire life. Nobody has ever made him feel as loved or appreciated as Blaine did simply by looking at him with those honey colored eyes filled with awe.

There is no doubt anymore, he is in love with Blaine. Madly, head over heels in love. And for the first time in his life he dares to hope that the strong feelings are mutual. It's absolutely crazy but even if they haven't known each other for very long there is something about Blaine that makes it seem impossible that he would lie about what he feels or ever want to cause Kurt any harm.

His thoughts are interrupted when a pair of soft lips places a kiss on his chest. The smile which was already playing on his lips instantly grows when he looks down and meets the sight of a pair of amber eyes that shine from love and happiness.

"Good morning, beautiful." The other man says with a sleepy voice and leans up for a kiss.

"Good morning to you too, how are you feeling?" Kurt replies after responding the soft kiss.

"I've never been better." Blaine says and the smile on his lips really fits together with the statement. It's actually a bit fascinating that it's even possible to look that happy.

"I'm very glad to hear that, but I still think we maybe should have a look at that arm of yours. I really hope it didn't get hurt last night…" He says because what if he hurt Blaine? He knows that the other man kept telling him to stop worrying and that it was fine but still, he maybe was too caught up in the moment to care if it would have hurt?

"Kurt. I'm fine, I promise." The curly haired man says and looks at him in a way that actually is convincing enough to calm him down as both of them sit up. When the blanket slides down to their wastes both of them blush since both of them have several hickeys placed across the now uncovered skin.

"Ehm, let's see…" He says as he tries to stop blushing by simply the slight of the shorter man's bare upper body and moves over so he's sitting on Blaine's left side to get a better angle to take care of his patient.

"You know, I think I have to make a slight adjustment of one of my statements from some days ago."

"Oh? Do tell." Kurt says and hopes that talking will distract the other man a bit since it probably will hurt a bit when he takes care of the wound.

"Remember that I said you were the cutest nurse ever?"

"M-hm." The taller man agrees and places a soft kiss on Blaine's shoulder when the other man tenses a little.

"I think that the most super-mega-foxy-awesome-hot would be a more accurate description actually." The older man says which makes Kurt chuckle.

"What kind of adjective is that, mister?" He says teasingly even if it's one of the most adorable things he has ever heard.

"I thought that someone as special as you deserved their own adjective. My phantom is so much more than cute." Blaine explains and then Kurt can't resist making the other man turn his head slightly so he can press their lips together for a brief kiss.

"I've said that I love you, right?"

"You mean except for the time after you screamed my name last night?" The shorter man teases and then Kurt sticks his tongue out but he can't keep the smile off his face.

"If you weren't so precious to me you'd have to watch out, Anderson."

"Are you threatening me again, my dear phantom?

"Maybe, and this going to be your new thing huh? Calling me your phantom?"

"Well, you are the phantom and you are mine and I just like the idea of that I actually managed to catch you even though it wasn't in the way I expected it to be." The curly haired man says which makes the younger man shake his head.

"You for sure made me fall so I'd say I'm just as happy as you are that you were there to catch me."

"How could I have done anything else? My heart was stolen by the most skilled criminal in the universe."

"You're such a sweetheart."

"I could never in a million year imagine that I'd ever call someone a criminal and that they would take it as a complement, and even less that it actually would be meant as a complement." The other says with a smile and looks at Kurt with those magical amber eyes.

"Does that mean that I have a bad influence on you, officer?" The blue eyed man says and smiles back before he turns his focus back to the bandage which he now is about to start putting back on.

"It most certainly does." Blaine replies and tense again which must mean that his arm is hurting by the pressure the bandage is creating. It's not strange that it does but Kurt hates the thought of that his boyfriend is in pain so he tries to hurry as much as he can and still doing it properly as he replies.

"I have to say that I consider that a good thing, life definitely becomes more interesting by breaking a few rules every once in a while."

"Do you call what you do 'breaking a few rules every once in a while'?" Blaine asks and seems to be honestly curious about Kurt's own view of his profession.

"Oh no, I passed the line of 'a few' and 'every once in a while' years ago. Now I'm just making a living by fooling the whole NYPD including my brother and now also my boyfriend." He replies and gets a challenging look from the other man in return.

"So you think you can fool me?"

"I don't think so, I know for fact that I can. And to prove this I'd strongly recommend that you keep a better eye on the pictures in your living room in the future. I decided to see how long it would take before you realized that I borrowed the one of you together with Perrie but since it's been missing since yesterday morning it's no fun anymore."

"You borrowed… What should I do with you? You're hopeless." The other man says and shakes his head again as he laughs a little.

"I would suggest that you give me a kiss or I might keep the picture, it's so adorable."

"You can keep it if you like but then I still want that kiss you talked about as a thank you." Blaine says and Kurt can feel the smile on those perfect lips that now are pressed against his own grow for a moment before the kiss is responded. The kiss only lasts for a few moments but that is still enough to leave both men short of breath once they pull back.

* * *

"As long as I can keep you I'm the happiest man in the world." He replies and takes one of the other man's hands.

"Then I'm afraid that you may be stuck with me for a very long time." The dark haired man says with a wide smile before he lifts Kurt's hand and places a soft kiss on top of it.

"So you're following Wes' advice?" He asks a bit teasingly as he smiles back at his boyfriend.

"I want to keep my job so I better keep him on my side in this" This reminds Kurt about the conversation he heard parts of the previous day and knows that he should bring it up even if he really doesn't want to ruin the mood they're in.

"About that… When do you think you will start getting back to work?" He asks and tries to enter the subject a bit carefully since he doesn't really know how Blaine will react.

"Ehm… I'm not sure, on Monday hopefully so I can show up at least for some days before Christmas so Hunter won't get upset." The other man says and plays a little with Kurt's fingers.

"Just… Be careful, alright? I heard what you told Wes yesterday about what Smythe had said to you after you saved me and I don't want you to get hurt…" He says and carefully makes Blaine look up from their hands so they can look each other in the eyes.

"I promise to be careful, Kurt. And both Wes and Jeff will be there to keep an eye on me." The other says and leans forward enough to press a soft kiss on the taller man's cheek.

"I guess that's good enough, and I can always keep an eye on you myself if I feel like it." Kurt says and adds the last comment to try to turn the conversation a little bit less serious.

"So you would just show up at my office?" Blaine asks and a smile appears on his lips.

"That would be hilarious; I'd probably be the only criminal to ever walk through New York's police department without being arrested." The criminal says and can imagine how fun it would be to leave a message or something just to show that he had been there without them even knowing.

"Oh no, I know what you're thinking. You will not mess with every police in the city at once. That would be too risky because I wouldn't be able to make sure that nobody discovered who you are and if they did that would be it. Everyone would know that you're the phantom and even if you managed to get out it wouldn't take long for them to figure out your real identity. I don't know what I would do if they took you away from me, Kurt. Nobody has ever made me feel the way I feel when I'm with you before and just the thought of every losing you is devastating." Blaine says and his voice isn't much louder than a whisper the last two sentences as he looks at the taller man who can almost see the fear creeping into his eyes.

"I'm never saying goodbye to you. No matter how tempting it may be I would never risk losing you just to get a rush of adrenaline. Especially not since just your smile can make my heart go wild." Kurt says and moves a little closer so he can wrap his arms around the other man. The action combined with the last words makes one of those magical smiles appear on the shorter man's lips and Kurt can feel his heart rate increase as the width of the smile does.

"I love you so much." The dark haired man says and leans his forehead against Kurt's neck.

"I love you too, honey." The taller man replies and places a kiss on top of the other man's head. After this they just stay quiet and enjoy the feeling of being so close to each other without anything but each other to pay attention to.

This is until Blaine's phone rings at least. It takes a moment for him to reach it since they both have gotten more or less tangled and Kurt can't help chuckling a little because the sight of his boyfriend almost falling over while trying to crawl across the bed to get his phone is adorable.

* * *

Before he picks up the phone Blaine sticks his tongue out towards the other man because he heard the little laugh. Then he turns around so he will be able to focus on the call since the brown haired man has a tendency of distracting him without even seeming to try. The smile on his lips quickly fades away when he hears the voice on the other side of the line.

"Good morning, Anderson." Smythe's voice says and Blaine's whole body tenses.

"What do you want, Sebastian?" Blaine says and tries to keep a neutral tone even if he already is tired of this conversation.

"I just wanted to make sure that you're aware off that I know what side you're on." The man on the other side of the line says with his usual cocky tone.

"And what side would that be?" Blaine asks and sits up more properly.

"I know that you have something together with that criminal."

"Why would that be the case? Just because I tried to stop you from killing him?" The dark haired man says and the anger is without doubt present in his voice now.

"I don't know what you two are doing but I will figure it out." The other man says and then ends the call. Blaine keeps the phone by his ear for a few moments longer just to try to calm down before he turns back to Kurt.

Before he considers himself calm enough a pair of arms carefully gets wrapped around his waist which instantly makes some of the tension go away. When the taller man places a soft kiss on the back of his neck as well he sighs softly from both the relaxing feeling of being with Kurt and the frustration that Smythe caused.

"Don't care about him, Blaine. He's just a jerk and I can ensure you that you are much better at catching criminals." The last comment makes the older boy smile as he turns around enough to face the other man.

"And I've got my Phantom as a proof of that."

"You sure do, and if mr. best-officer-in-the-world don't mind his Phantom would like a cup of coffee now since he's starting to get caffeine abstinence." The silliness of what they're saying is just what Blaine needs to get back in a better mood.

"Then I better take care of my Phantom so he doesn't run away or steal something."

"That's a very wise decision."

"Of course it is, I was the one who made it."

"Touché." Kurt says and then releases him from the hug.

"Fancy joining me to the kitchen or would you rather stay here?"

"I'll join you, how could I ever choose not to spend as much time with you as possible?"

"That's true." Blaine says and laughs when he gets a pillow thrown at him.

"And I thought I had a big ego, yours is almost comparable with Rachel's." The blue eyed man says and laughs which of course makes Blaine laugh as well. No matter how big of a risk it is to be with Kurt he would never, ever want to have it any other way.


	30. Somebody Loves You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 30 chapters, what even is this? How did this happen? I'm overwhelmed by how much people have read this so thank you all so much! I hope you will enjoy this chapter and that you'll have a good week!
> 
> Hearing your thoughts and opinions means the world to me so please leave a review if you have time!

The following days pass in what feels like no time at all. Since it's just a few days until Christmas Kurt spends quite a lot of time trying to finish the last Christmas shopping. This year he actually buys all the gifts after making a promise to Blaine that he won't draw any attention to himself now since it would be a real pity if the other man had to work during the holidays. According to Kurt it's already more than enough that he works full days from Monday to Thursday, especially since it means that he has to spend his days with Santana. The reason that is a bad thing is that Brittany is going to some kind of Santa Land or something with her family and not seeing her girlfriend apparently makes the Latino really grumpy even if it's just for a few days.

This is the reason for Kurt's text to Blaine after spending three and a half day with his roommate.

"Please, can you be my hero again and let me come and visit you so I will have a reason to get away from Santana for a while? xo"

"If you bring a cup of coffee you can stay for as long as you like (you know I'd love if you came over however but I really want some coffee) xo" Blaine replies and Kurt almost jumps up from the chair where he was sitting so he could look busy enough for Santana to give him a break from her comments about him and Blaine. Of course he loves to talk about the other man since he is more or less the only thing on his mind but it's nicer when the person you're talking to don't reply with 'either you have gone soft or just realized that there was a deeper meaning behind 'fuck the police''.

"I'm going out for a while Satan, I'll send a text if I get home in time for dinner." Kurt says and takes his jacket at the same time as he opens the door.

"Say hello to Anderson's friend from me." She calls and the blue eyed man just shakes his head and closes the door behind him.

* * *

It doesn't take very long for him to take the subway to Brooklyn where it stops just a few blocks away from the police station. Since the weather is nice for being Christmas Eve he doesn't mind the short walk to the closest Starbucks and then to NYDP's office building. When he reaches the entrance Kurt actually needs to stop for a moment and just take some deep breaths since he all out of sudden got very nervous. To tell if it's because of the building he just is about to enter or if it's because he is about to visit his boyfriend at work for the first time is very hard to tell. However he tries to look as confident as possible when he walks inside and then towards the desk which visitors are directed to.

"I'm Kurt Hummel and I'm here to see Blaine Anderson."

"Hold on please while I check if you're on Officer Anderson's visitor list." The woman behind the desk says. The sign on the desk says 'Ms. Motta' and Kurt can't help noticing that she seem to have designer clothes without a very good sense of fashion which is almost painful for him to see.

"Oh yes, there you are. You're welcome up. Officer Anderson's office is on the fifth floor." Ms. Motta says and Kurt thanks her and then goes to the elevator.

* * *

On his way up he uses the mirror to make sure that his hair is looking alright and once the doors opens he leaves the elevator and looks for some kind of sign to help him find his way. It turns out to be easier than expected since all investigating Officers clearly are in the same direction. He walks in that direction but and finds the door which must be leading to Blaine's office but right before he opens it he freezes. The reason for his sudden stop is what he hears from the other side of the door.

"… just admit it, Anderson. You're working with the Phantom. It's almost painfully obvious that you're hiding something." Smythe says and Kurt really feels like just opening the door and making him stop either by yelling at him or simply punching him.

"I'll say it again Sebastian. I am _not_ working with the Phantom. Just because he is a good enough human being for not wanting you to kill me that doesn't mean that we're working together." Blaine replies and really sounds very tired of the conversation.

"You can keep saying that, but sooner or later I _will_ figure out what you're up to and then I will _end_ you." The other officer states and then Kurt more or less has to jump out of the way to not get hit by the door when Smythe storms out of the room. When the taller man sees him Kurt tenses just by the way the green eyes look at him and when the other man winks at him and says

"I hope I'll see you around." Kurt has to control himself to not throw the coffee he's holding at him just to make that stupid grin disappear. Instead he just walks past him and firmly closes the door behind him as to make a point of that he really isn't interested.

The sight that meets him makes his heart sink a little in his chest. Blaine is sitting by his desk with his hands in his hands and obviously isn't aware of that he isn't alone. Since Kurt doesn't want to scare the other man he carefully clears his throat. Blaine clearly gets scared however because the shorter man almost jumps by the sound but when he sees who it is he clearly relaxes and even smiles.

"Hi, I didn't notice that you came." He says and Kurt smiles back at him as he walks over to the desk where he puts the two cups down.

"Didn't you know it's kind of my job to sneak in without being noticed?" The blue eyed man says and takes his boyfriend's hand. To see the other man's smile grow by the comment is just what Kurt hoped for so he leans down and gives the hazel eyed man a soft kiss.

"I actually did, and my personal opinion is that you're way too good at it. You don't give me a fair chance to catch you."

"Let me give you a hint; offer me some of those gingerbreads Jan gave you before they left and I'd gladly come."

"Of course you would. Those gingerbreads are magical." The silliness in the conversation makes both the men chuckle as Kurt pulls Blaine up from the chair and over to the small couch which is standing by one of the walls.

"Hey, don't pull me away from my coffee now when I finally have it!" The shorter man jokingly complains and with a smile reaches out to get it.

"You're such a dork." Kurt replies with a smile and reaches out for his own cup as well before settling down properly on the couch.

"You love it."

"Of course I do, how could I not love my little hobbit?"

"You're right, you have without doubt spent too much time with Santana" The hazel eyed man says which makes Kurt chuckle.

"You haven't even met her yet, how can you already see that connection?" he says with a smile and moves a bit closer to his boyfriend.

"Someone may have complained about her enough to make me feel like I already know quite a lot about that side of her at least."

"You have a point there. Thank you from giving me a break from her by the way."

"You could just as well thank yourself because as long as the Phantom doesn't do anything there isn't much for me to do."

"Poor officer, is the Phantom being boring for taking a vacation during Christmas?"

"I like the kind of activities the Phantom does while being on vacation so don't worry."

"Oh? You mean activities like this?" Kurt asks and softly presses his lips softly against the other man's. The kiss only lasts for a moment but when they pull back both of them have wide smiles on their lips.

"In particular activities like that." The shorter man says and his eyes are almost sparkling.

"I'm glad to hear that because that kind of activities is my favorite."

"Would you like to come over tonight and do some more activities in a similar fashion?" Blaine asks and which makes the taller man blush before he remembers that it's actually the day before Christmas.

"Actually I'm a bit busy tonight. I promised Carol that I would help her do some cooking for tomorrow."

"Oh, yes, of course. Your dad and Carol are here." Blaine says and even though his tone is quite cheerful Kurt can see that he gets a bit disappointed.

"Which is why I'm wondering if you have any plans for Christmas?" He says and the other man looks a bit confused by the question.

"No big plans, as you know Jan and Liz are out of town to see Liz's brother and his family so I'll probably just celebrate with Perrie." The shorter man says and Kurt just wants to hug him because even though he clearly tries to not his boyfriend really could be compared with a sad puppy at that moment.

"Then I'd like to officially invite you and Perrie to celebrate Christmas with us." He says and takes the hazel eyed man's hand.

"But… It's your family… Are you sure they would be alright with me being there?"

"Blaine. I love you. That's all that matters to them. As long as I love you they will always welcome you as a part of the family." Kurt says as he squeezes the hand he's holding. This action also seems to be like pressing a button of some sort because as soon as he does it a wide smile appears on Blaine's lips.

"We're going to celebrate Christmas together." The shorter man says and Kurt isn't entirely sure if he was meant to hear it since it sounded more like he was thinking out loud but that doesn't stop him from replying.

"For the first time of many," he says and the way the other man's smile grows by this statement makes his heart melt. The next thing that happens is that Kurt almost gets knocked off the couch when Blaine to his surprise hugs him tightly. With a chuckle the taller man hugs his boyfriend back and asks

"I love hugging you but what the reason behind that very enthusiastic hug?"

"Oh, ehm.. It was just an attempt to thank you," Blaine says and blushes a little as he pulls back enough to look Kurt in the eyes.

"Thank me for what, sweetie?" the blue eyed man asks and places a kiss on the other man's cheek.

"For just letting me become like a part of your family. It's not just something you do without proper consideration and I know it maybe isn't as much of a big deal to you but considering my parents… It's a big deal to me," the shorter of the two says and Kurt hates the trace of pain that appears in his boyfriend's eyes by the mention of his parents.

"You know that I already see you as a part of my family, right? And even though your real parents don't see how amazing you are Jan and Liz really seem to have no trouble in seeing that,"

"I guess you're right, and Cooper doesn't care about my sexuality either even though we don't meet very frequently," Blaine says and the thought seems to make him feel a bit better.

"Hold on, Cooper? Am I supposed to know who that is?" Kurt asks and tries to remember if this Cooper has been mentioned before.

"Coop is my brother and he would kill me if he got to know that I didn't tell my boyfriend about him as soon as we met so please don't tell him about this," the other man answers with a played horrified expression but Kurt can see the smile in his eyes. A moment later he realizes who Blaine's brother must be and can't help asking.

"Your brother Cooper as in Cooper Anderson? _The_ Cooper Anderson?"

"How do you know Cooper?" Blaine asks a bit confused and Kurt has hard to hold back his amused expression.

"You know that painting he gave you for your 25th birthday which now is on the wall over there?" Kurt says and nods across the room.

"Yes, but… Wait… He didn't!" The hazel eyed man says and when his eyes widen and the horrified expression becomes real this time Kurt can't help laughing.

"I can't believe my brother got me a stolen painting," Blaine basically groans and the taller man is still giggling a bit when he realizes that his boyfriend still hasn't quite got it.

"If he just would have bought it I wouldn't know his name." Kurt says with a teasing smile.

"Just tell me, what did he do? I need to know what to accuse him for before I kill him." Blaine says which does the opposite of helping Kurt to get serious.

"I have to say that you have a very sweet brother, he wanted to get you something original so he paid me to steal the painting. So you for sure did get something original." The taller man says and his boyfriend looks like he's trying very hard to not start laughing as well but soon fails.

"No wonder he always makes sure to point out how original that painting is." He says which seems to be what brings him over the edge as well.

"This is from now on one of my favorite crime stories. The painting that pretty much every police force all around the world has been looking everywhere for has been hanging on the wall in an NYPD office all along." The blue eyed man says which makes the couple start laughing more again.

They keep laughing and every time they seem to finally be able to calm down they burst out laughing again as soon as they look at each other. This goes on until someone knocks on the door and Blaine chuckling gets up to see who it is. When he opens the door Kurt sees a blond man who's a bit taller than Blaine stand there with a smile on his lips.

"Hi Blaine, I just came to check how it's going with…" The man says and stops when he sees Kurt and the sight seems to make his smile even bigger.

"You must be Kurt, I'm so happy to finally meet you. Actually it almost feels like I already know you since Mr. Love-Struck-Puppy over there hasn't been able to shut up abut you for the past few weeks. It's actually really sweet and I'm so glad he finally found someone who could make him behave like that so he finally would stop his endless nagging about how I never shut up about Nick. Oh, and I'm Jeff by the way." The blonde says and Kurt feels a bit blown away by the amount of information he received in less than a minute but decides to just smile and say that the pleasure is on his side. As he shakes hand with Jeff he sees that Blaine's cheeks have turned an adorable shade of red by the information that just was outed.

"Give Kurt a chance to breathe Jeff, and you probably should consider to shut up for a second now and then to breathe yourself so you won't faint or something." The shorter man teases and makes his way back to the couch after closing the door. The comment makes Kurt chuckle because even if he just met the blonde man Blaine's point seems to be quite legit.


	31. Another First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have (once again) decided on the ending of this! I've had an idea before but now I've fixed a structured planning for the last two chapters. However, there are still a few chapters until we reach the end but I don't think it's too long. I hope you will enjoy this chapter and please, if you have time a would really appreciate if you would leave a comment with your thoughts!

Kurt stays around for a while after Jeff leaves them but sadly Blaine has a meeting regarding what the inactivity of the Phantom could mean just about half an hour later.

"If I go to that meeting and simply tell them that the Phantom needs some vacation as well, could I bring you home right away then?" Kurt's suggestion makes Blaine laugh a little because he knows that Kurt is joking but it's just really sweet that he wants to bring him home right away.

"I don't think that anyone would appreciate if you ended up in prison, especially not the day before Christmas, so you can go home and I'll see you tomorrow, alright?" The shorter man says and takes Kurt's hands.

"Would you have time to come over for a while tonight? We have our annual Christmas movie marathon and it would be much more fun if you were there;" Kurt says and the puppy eyes he gives Blaine is way too good for Blaine to even consider to deny the other man anything when he looks like that.

"Sure, I'll just go home and make sure Perrie gets out for a while and then I'll come over. Does it sound alright if I show up around six?" Blaine asks and smiles at how Kurt's smile grows when he says that he'll come over.

"That sounds perfect, you can bring Perrie if you like because it has kind of become a tradition that we fall asleep on the couch while watching the movies so if you'd like you can stay the night," The taller man says and Blaine thinks about how adorable he looks when he blushes like that.

"I'd love to stay the night, should I bring a mattress or something since I suppose your dad and Carole are staying the night as well?"

"It's fine, Santana will go home to Ohio in just a few hours so both bedrooms will be free. And yes, I've checked with her so it's alright as long as we, to quote her, 'don't mess around' since she promised that she would go all Lima Heights on us if she notice any signs of that it isn't just as clean as she left it," Kurt says and looks like he almost burst out laughing by Blaine's face when he comes to the Lima Heights parts.

"Do I want to know what 'go all Lima Heights' means or am I better off not knowing?" He asks nervously and Kurt shakes his head with a smile.

"To be honest I'm not entirely sure myself but I've figured as much as that it's something you want to avoid to all costs." The taller man says and wraps his arms around Blaine's waist. Before Blaine has the time to say anything more there's a knock on the door without waiting for response Wes let's himself inside.

"Oh, hi Kurt," He says and smiles at them. The taller man says hi back before Wes continues.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you two but we really have to get going now, if this meeting isn't finished within two hours my sister will kill me for being late for the Christmas dinner," He explains with an apologetic smile.

"Then I better get home and help Carol with our dinner. I'll see you later sweetheart," Kurt says and kisses his cheek before he Blaine from the hug.

"I'll see you later," Blaine says with a stupid grin on his face. He's honestly too happy to even care about that right now.

"Oh, and good luck with the meeting. I'm sure you'll solve the mystery," Kurt says and smiles at the two men as he passes Wes on his way out from Blaine's office. Once the door his closed Wes' smile grows into a wide grin.

"So you're celebrating Christmas with someone more than Perrie this year?"

"Yeah, Kurt's dad and stepmom is here for the holiday and he invited me to celebrate with them," Blaine says and blushes a little.

"I'm glad. I almost started to worry about that we had to repeat the disaster from last year," the other man says teasingly.

"Never again, and it's actually not my fault that Jeff thought it was a good idea to hire a male stripper as a Christmas gift for me!" Blaine says and shakes his head when he thinks about the mess the whole story became.

"You have a point there. It's actually Nick's fault as well for not stopping him," Wes agrees with a smile as they settle for that it's the ones who are not percent who are to blame for the disaster.

* * *

When Kurt opens the door to his apartment it really does look empty. Most paintings and other decorations are moved to Blaine's apartment while Burt and Carole are visiting. Not that they would notice what kind of paintings were covering the walls but Kurt has through experience learned that you can never be too careful. It doesn't take long to figure that Santana already has left so Kurt decide to spend the time until his guests arrive with cleaning.

Since the loft isn't very big he's pretty much finished when there's a knock on the door about 40 minutes later. When he opens he barely has time to react before Carole is hugging him tightly. He hugs her back and then gives his dad a hug before he helps them to get their bags inside.

"Will Blaine be here?" Carole asks curiously once they have put their things in Kurt's bedroom and they start getting ready to work on the food while Burt sits down on the couch in the living room.

"He will. He just had to finish up a meeting at work and then he will come here. I hope you don't mind if he brings his dog," the blue eyed man says and tries to not let himself blush just from talking about his boyfriend.

"Of course not, what kind of dog is it?" Carole asks and as always when they're together the conversation is easy going and very nice as a change from talking to Santana or Rachel. Just as the conversation the cooking is going well and it doesn't take long before the wonderful smells from the kitchen are tempting enough to make Burt join them by the table instead. When Kurt and Carole are deeply involved in trying to get the turkey prepared for the oven there's a knock on the door and Burt offers to open and since neither of the other two even react he gets up to do so.

* * *

When the door opens it's not Kurt who's standing there. It's a man who must be Burt which takes Blaine by surprise since he wasn't prepared to meet Kurt's dad this quickly.

"H-hello Mr. Hummel," He says and curses internally because his voice wasn't as steady and confident as he had hoped he would manage with. "I'm Blaine. Blaine Anderson," He continues as he reaches out his hand. When Burt takes it his grip is firm but not the kind of firm as in he wanted to hurt Blaine. More the kind of firm that proves that Kurt is a man who's used to working with his hands. When the man doesn't say anything Blaine starts to get nervous but then Burt's face is lit up by a smile and he tells Blaine to call him by his first name since being called Mr. Hummel makes him feel old it feels much better. It's around this time Perrie starts to become impatient since she doesn't get any attentions so she wags her tail and curiously walks over to Burt.

"Hello there sweetie." Burt says to the dog and the contrast between the quite intimidating man who didn't even smile at him and the man who's currently becoming Perrie's new best friend is so big that Blaine almost laughs a bit.

Once Blaine, Perrie and all of their things are inside the hazel eyed man leaves the dog with Burt while he goes to say hi to his boyfriend. The sight of Kurt in the kitchen makes him stop for a moment just to smile. His brown hair is standing in all directions and he has some flour on his shirt which somehow manages to make him look even more adorable than he always does.

The woman who must be Carole sees him before Kurt does and smiles warmly at him.

"Kurt sweetheart, I think you may have a secret admirer," She says and when the taller man turns around he gets a wide smile on his face when he sees Blaine.

"I can see the point with admirer but I'm not so sure about secret," The other man says and Blaine chuckles and walks over to him before he presses a quick kiss on his cheek and happily more or less just breathe out his hello.

"Hello to you too," Kurt says with a wide smile before he turns to the woman next to him. "Blaine, this is my stepmom Carole. She's the one who's in charge of the food to make sure to behave when she's around. And this is my boyfriend Blaine," He says and turns to Carole when he says the last part.

"It's a real pleasure to meet you, Blaine," She says and looks like she considers to shake his hand but then changes her mind and instead gives him a hug.

"I'd like to say that the pleasure is entirely on my side," Blaine says with a charming smile and Carole smiles at the two young men.

"What a gentleman you've found, Kurt. I already love him," She says and then excuses herself to get something out of the oven before it gets burnt.

Kurt turns to Blaine and with a big smile takes his hand. Right when the taller man opens his mouth to say something Burt joins them in the kitchen accompanied with Perrie.

"I see you found yourself a friend, dad," Kurt says and chuckles by the way Perrie tries to pretty much climb onto Burt's lap when he sits down on one of the chairs by the table.

"Perrie! You know you shouldn't act like that young lady!" Blaine says and blushes because of his unusually misbehaving dog.

"Don't worry, Anderson. I think me and little Perrie here will become very good friends. Come here girl," Burt says and manages to help Perrie, who actually is too big to sit on anyone's lap, up so she's partly sitting on his lap and partly on the chair he pulled up next to his own for her. This makes Kurt laugh and Blaine looks happily at the young man next to him.

"What?" Kurt asks as a soft blush appears on his cheeks when he catches Blaine staring at him.

"I can't believe that I got lucky enough to find you," He says and blushes as well since he for a moment forgot that Kurt's parents are in the room and he isn't sure what is acceptable to say in front of them and what is not.

"I'd rather say it was me finding you, Mr. Nightbird," Kurt teases as he lets go of Blaine to go and help Carole finish the last few things. Since the kitchen isn't very big and Blaine doesn't want to be in the way he walks over to the table and sits down on the chair right across Burt and Perrie.

"So, Blaine, what do you do for a living?" Burt asks and Blaine gets a bit nervous again.

"I'm working together with Finn at NYPD actually," He says with a smile and tries to figure out what do with his hands. Luckily he manages to find a way to keep them relatively quickly so he at least doesn't look as nervous anymore.

"Am I right if I guess that the two of you met through this connection?" The older man asks and pets Perrie.

"Yes, we met at Rachel's birthday party a couple of weeks ago which I was invited to since I know Finn,"

Burt keeps asking questions in a similar fashion and it doesn't take long to reach the topic of Ohio.

"Is your family still living in Ohio? Because in that case you maybe could help me motivate Kurt to come home for a visit a bit more often," the older man says and suddenly Blaine has trouble finding words.

"My... My older brother lives in LA and since he wants to become an actor so I don't go to Ohio very often actually," He says in some kind of desperate try to avoid the topic of his parents even if he realizes that they will get to that.

"How about your parents then?" Burt asks and Blaine tries to keep his voice steady even though it's still hard after all this time.

"I haven't talked to my parents for almost 10 years…" He more or less mumbles because of some reason he feels ashamed even if he knows very well that it isn't his fault.

"Ten years is a long time…" Burt says and Blaine understands that he wants an explanation.

"Their reaction when I came out wasn't ideal… It was actually pretty much the opposite. I went to a private school in Westerville at the time and since I only had one semester left before graduating I was lucky enough to be able to live there for a few months after my parents kicked me out… After graduation I moved here and through the help of my older brother Cooper managed to get access to my collage founds so I could find a place to live and have the opportunity to study and well… Here I am," He finishes and tries to say the last few words with a more cheerful tone since he knows how people usually react when they hear the story and it always makes him feel so weird when people pity him.

"I'm sorry to hear that kiddo. If you'd ever feel like going back to Ohio of some reason you're always welcome to stay with us for some days. And if you manage to bring Kurt you can stay as long as you like," Burt says and he sounds so much like a father should sound when they talk to their kids even if he met Burt for the first time less than an hour ago.

After Blaine thanks for the offer Kurt comes over to the table carrying some food with Carole right behind him. When Blaine looks up at him the blue eyed man suddenly looks worried.

"Please tell me you didn't threaten him, dad," Kurt says and Burt defends himself and says that we wouldn't threaten anyone this quickly after their first meeting.

"Don't worry, I just told him about my parents," Blaine says and smiles at the taller man even though the smile doesn't quite reach his eyes.

"Oh, honey," Kurt says and puts down the food on the table and then moves into hugging Blaine tightly.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" The blue eyed man asks softly and Blaine nods.

"With you here I can see why it was all worth it," He replies and hugs Kurt back just as tightly.

While the two men hugged Burt briefly explained what happened to his wife who almost teared up by the thought of that anyone could ever as it seems stop loving their child, and especially Blaine seemed like the kind of person everyone would have hard not to love. Once they started eating the conversation was moving easily from topic to topic and the dinner was over in what felt like no time. When they were all finished Kurt and Blaine offered to do the dishes while Burt and Carole went to unpack their bags for a while.

* * *

"So… What do you think of them?" Kurt asks when they're alone.

"They are amazing, you're lucky to have them, Kurt," Blaine says and kisses his cheek before he hands Kurt another plate.

"If everything goes according to plan I'd say you're pretty much a part of the family now," Kurt tells him with a smile as he dries the plate and then puts it back in the cupboard. His reply makes Blaine smile.

"I'd like that… Do you think they would be alright it though?" Blaine asks nervously because he has never done anything like this before and didn't expect it to feel like this big of a deal.

"Blaine, they already love you. I knew they would so don't worry," Kurt tells him with a smile and takes the plate the shorter man hands him. Once he has put it down the other man carefully turns Blaine's head and softly presses their lips together. The amber eyed man smiles into the kiss and responds to it for a few moments before he slowly pulls back.

"We should probably go to the living room or they'll start wondering what we're doing…" Blaine says because tonight he really should behave as good as possible.

"I think it should be fine.." Kurt says and moves so Blaine is pretty much stuck between his own body and the kitchen counter before he continues.

"..for a few.." He says and wraps his arms around Blaine's neck.

"..more.." and a kiss is placed on his cheek.

"..minutes," Kurt finishes and then presses their lips together again. The kiss isn't very deep but it's still enough to force Blaine to hold back a soft moan. Without any further thought he kisses his boyfriend back and it's like time stands still. Nothing except for the two of them exists in Blaine's mind in that very moment and Blaine wouldn't want to have it any other way.

Their moment is interrupted a few minutes later when a door is pushed open which makes Kurt more or less jump backwards. When Burt and Carole come in sight the two young men are standing a bit more than a meter from each other and both of them are breathing a bit heavier than usually. Blaine looks at Kurt who smirks at him and then at once both of them burst out laughing. Blaine feels like a teenager who just avoided getting caught doing something forbidden and now can't hold back a laugh caused by the adrenaline and the relief from getting away with it.


	32. Extraordinary Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I guess you at least didn't hate it since you're reading this though but however. This chapter is mainly fluff but with hints of drama so I hope you'll enjoy it! Please leave a review once you've red it, it makes my day and also helps me with my writing!

The movie night is just as lovely as Kurt had hoped it would be. His dad and Carol were sitting on the couch together with Perrie while himself and Blaine had ended up on a mattress on the floor in front of the couch with a bunch of pillows and blankets. To follow the tradition they started up with Home Alone, followed by Love Actually and then The Holliday.

Burt was the first one to fall asleep about halfway into Love Actually and by the time they started the next movie Carole was asleep as well. The next one to give in for the night was Blaine who by then was cuddled up to Kurt and barely was watching the movie however. This gave him a chance to just watch his boyfriend's peaceful face as he slept and to really take him in. The way his chest moved as he breathed, how a lose curl had fallen down onto his forehead and how incredibly calm he looked.

Even if Kurt had tried to tell himself that he was probably worrying too much he couldn't quite get rid of that something he didn't know about was bothering Blaine. He wished he could figure out what was going on in the other man's head but it just seemed impossible. When he had tried to ask about it Blaine had just answered something about work being stressful but Kurt couldn't quite see how that could bother him this much, especially since Kurt hadn't really done anything in quite long now.

He is busy thinking about this that he almost doesn't notice when the movie ends. When he realizes he carefully tries to make Blaine wake up.

"Hi, sweetie… The movie is over so we should probably try to get to bed…" Kurt says softly and kissed the top of his boyfriend's head.

"Don't wanna… It's nice here…" Blaine mumbles and buries his head against Kurt's chest.

"I promise that the bed will be much nicer, come here now…" The taller man says and more or less pulls the other man up with him. As they get walk to the bedroom Kurt is actually more or less carrying Blaine which makes him realize how exhausted the other man must be. As he's more or less tucking Blaine to bed he decides to get up early the next morning to prepare a proper Christmas breakfast for all of them so as he goes to get his dad and Carole to bed as well he tries to make a mental list of what he will need.

Once everyone else is in bed and the TV is turned off Kurt goes to the bed as well. Since his own phone is dead and he can't bother trying to find a charger he just fixes an alarm on Blaine's phone and then puts it on his side of the bed so he hopefully won't wake up the other man when the alarm goes off. Once that's done he gets into the bed and moves over so he's lying next to Blaine and can wrap his arms around the other man. Thanks to simply the feeling of their bodies next to each other and being more or less surrounded by the smell of Blaine which by now makes him instantly relaxed he has no trouble at all with falling asleep.

In the morning Kurt just as expected wakes up by the sound of Blaine's phone. But not the sound he expected. Instead of the tones from Blackbird, which Blaine has explained represents him, it's the sound of the phone receiving a text. He doesn't intend to read it but when he sees that it's from Sebastian he suddenly doesn't feel tired at all anymore and without thinking he reads the preview of the message which is more than enough to make him unlock the phone to read the rest as well.

"You left early yesterday, Anderson. I bet it was to be with the fucking phantom. Or let me rephrase that, to get fucked by the phantom. I know that you're working with him and it's just a matter of time before Hunter and everyone else realize that as well and then you're screwed. Either you just admit it yourself or we will figure it out. Unless you've changed your mind about my offer to spend a bit of quality time together that is. I want an answer before New Years. Keep in mind what the consequences can be if you take the wrong decision."

By the time Kurt is finished reading he feels sick. No wonder Blaine has been a bit off lately if this is what has been going on. While thinking about how stupid he has been for not understanding that it was all Smythe's fault he starts to get up from the bed. He won't let this ruin their Christmas no matter how much he feels like calling Puck and ask him to make sure that Smythe won't bother Blaine anymore. And preferably do it in the most brutal and painful way possible.

While he prepares breakfast his mind actually start making up different plans for how he could kill the man who dares to treat his boyfriend in that way. He knows that he shouldn't think like that but at the moment he's too upset to care. It actually reaches the level where it feels therapeutic to more or less slaughter the fruits and berries he's preparing to have together with the pancakes.

The slaughter seemed to work because by the time Carole joins him in the kitchen his feelings are at least under control even if he still can't let go of what happened.

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart," she says and gives Kurt a hug.

"Merry Christmas, Carole," Kurt replies and returns the hug. It feels so good to get to just relax in her embrace for a moment and just don't worry about what's going on. Her hugs have grown to have the same effect on him as a mother's hug because he can feel the pressure on him decrease from the unspoken promise that he's not alone and doesn't have to take responsibility for everything at all times even though he obviously won't involve her in this situation.

They finish the breakfast together and then goes to wake up the two men who are still asleep. Kurt goes back to Santana's bedroom and sits down on the bed next to Blaine. He softly strokes the other man's hair before he leans down and softly presses their lips together. It takes a moment before Blaine reacts but when he does Kurt can feel that he smiles for a moment before responding the kiss. When Kurt is sure the curly haired boy is completely awake he carefully pulls back and smiles at him.

"Merry Christmas," He says and Blaine's eyes light up almost as a kid's when he remembers what day it is.

"This will be an extraordinary Merry Christmas," Blaine replies with a wide smile and Kurt chuckles because his boyfriend obviously can't resist referring to songs no matter what the situation is or what time of the day it happens to be.

"Yes, so come on and get out of the bed now so you don't miss out on the whole day," The blue eyed man says and stands up.

"But baby it's cold outside…" Blaine sings with a wide smile and Kurt raises his eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Beautiful, what's your hurry?" Blaine keeps singing which makes the taller man roll his eyes and then simply joins in.

They keep singing and about halfway through the song Kurt actually manages to pull Blaine up from the bed. When they leave the bedroom they keep singing and Blaine more or less dances around with Kurt which makes the taller man laugh. As they enter the kitchen they're about to finish the song and the amber eyed man is walking behind Kurt with his arms wrapped around him.

"Oh baby, it's cold outside," They finish and smiles at each other before they notice that Burt and Carole are already in the kitchen.

"I'd like to add a Christmas duet by the two of you to my wish list," Carole says which makes both of the young men blush.

"I'm sure we can put something together, or what do you say Kurt?" Blaine says with a smile and playfully tickles him a bit. The blue eyed man start giggling and tries to get away from the sores of the tickling which works out after quite a few twists and turns. He knows that he could have managed way quicker but some of those techniques would result in the risk that Blaine got hurt or that his dad and Carol would notice that he knows more self-defense and actual fighting than most people and he wouldn't want to make them suspicious.

"I decide the song," He says with a smile once it's clear that he won the 'fight'.

"Anything to make you happy," Blaine replies and presses a quick kiss against his cheek before he turns his attention back to the older couple.

* * *

Blaine looks over at Kurt's parents with a shy smile. He has no clue what they're about to do now, partly because he doesn't know what the Hummel's Christmas traditions are like but also because he hasn't spent Christmas morning together with anyone except for Perrie for the last 10 years and even before that he didn't have the normal kind of Christmas morning since his parents were way too strict to become that informal even then.

"Go ahead and grab some food, Anderson," Burt says with a warm smile and Blaine smiles thankfully in return since someone to tell him what to do was just what he hoped would happen.

"All of this looks amazing," He says and smiles at the two who did the cooking.

"Thank you, sweetheart," Kurt says and then carefully gives Blaine a soft push forward.

Blaine starts to take food and Burt follows him and then the other two joins as well. They sit down by the table and without really thinking about it Blaine takes a role in the background to observe how Kurt acts around his parents. Blaine is amazed by how well his boyfriend and Burt are getting along even though they seem to be so very different in many ways.

Kurt obviously loves his dad a lot and the feeling is mutual without a doubt. Carole also brings her part into the family through being there and just making sure everyone are feeling at home which in this case includes Blaine.

"With a voice as beautiful as yours you must be interested in music, Blaine," The woman says and smiles at him.

"My singing is nothing compared to Kurt's but I do enjoy music," The curly haired boy says and smiles back at her.

"Now you're just being humble Blaine. Your voice is amazing! And you wouldn't have been the lead singer in the Warblers without reason," Kurt says and Blaine blushes as the compliment.

"The Warblers? Weren't they one of the choirs you competed against?" Burt asks and from the surprised and impressed look Kurt gives him it clearly was just as unexpected as Blaine thought.

"How on earth did you remember or actually even know that?" Kurt asks his dad who smiles at him.

"Just because you and Mercedes were in the kitchen when gushing about boys it doesn't mean that I couldn't hear you from the living room, kiddo," The older man says and this makes Kurt blush.

"So someone had a crush on a Warbler, huh?" Blaine asks teasingly and Kurt hits his arm.

"If I'm not wrong it was something about someone with a voice like an angel and way too much hair gel?" Burt says which makes the brown haired man look almost terrified which makes Blaine chuckle.

"Carole, you're on my side, right? It's not fair to embarrass your son in front of his boyfriend!" Kurt says and she just smiles at him.

"But that wasn't too bad, right?" She asks and with an increasing blush Kurt manages to clarify that his dad just told his boyfriend about the crush Kurt had already back in high school on the very same man who was now sitting right next to him.

"That explains why you looked so upset," Burt says and seems to enjoy that the little story got more attention than he had thought it would.

"And I'm sure your use of hair gel wasn't too bad, sweetie;" Carole says to Blaine.

The conversation stays on the topic for a while longer but when

They have finished breakfast something else is on the schedule. It's gift opening time. Everyone goes to get the gifts they've brought and then they sit down in the living room.

"How about we just take turns and give one gift each until all gifts are given?" Kurt asks and when everyone agrees the blue eyed man starts.

"Merry Christmas, dad," he says and gives Burt the first gift. The other gifts are passed out as well and when everyone has gotten theirs Carole asks if she could get that Christmas now or if they will sing later instead.

"We can sing now," Kurt says and smiles as Blaine.

"Absolutely, what song do you want to hear?" The shorter man asks and smiles at Carole.

"The two of you can decide that, I'm sure it will be lovely however," She says and the two young men look at each other.

"White Christmas?" the other man asks and Blaine agrees. Since they sung it together in the car the other day they don't even have to go through who sings what so as soon as they're ready Blaine starts to sing.

"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas…" he sings and when Kurt joins in a few lines later Blaine walks over to Carole and asks her up for a dance. She says that it's a bit silly and that she really can't dance but then she stands up and joins him however. After a bit of struggling Kurt manages to pull up his dad to dance with him as well. They keep singing during this and when they're about halfway through the song they switch partners so Kurt and Blaine dance together while Burt and Carole does the same.

"…and may all your Christmases be white," the two young men finishes and smiles widely at each other. They turn their heads when Burt and Carole start clapping but their hands stay intervened.

"That was amazing, you both are so talented!" The short woman says and wraps her arms around them in a hug.

The two men thank her and then when everyone is seated again they start to open the gifts. Kurt and Blaine starts with each other's so they can do that more together. Kurt goes first and when he sees what's in his gift he smiles widely at Blaine.

"Did you make this?" He says and holds up the CD which was wrapped up. On the cover it's a picture of Kurt and Blaine together and on the back there's a list of songs Blaine has recorded. At the question Blaine smiles and blushes a little as he explains the reason for the gift.

"I wanted to give you something special and since you could buy pretty much anything you wanted I went for something more personal... I picked songs that make me think about you and Trent owed me a favor so he helped me record them in his studio;"

"Blaine, this is perfect, it's the best gift I've ever gotten. Thank you so much," Kurt says and hugs him tightly.

"You're welcome, and I'm glad you like it," The shorter man says with a wide smile once Kurt pulls back and then he starts to open his own gift. When he opens the box and sees what it is he just stares at it. It's a quite small leather bound notebook with the text '99 things I love about you' engraved with beautiful silver letters which were very similar to Kurt's handwriting.

"I... I don't know what to say Kurt," Blaine says with a very wide smile and can almost feel himself tear up because Kurt has given him something with so much thought and effort put into it.

"You don't have to say anything, honey. I'm just glad you like it," The blue eyed man says and smiles wide at him.

"Thank you so much Kurt, you're incredible," Blaine says however even though the words are far from enough to express how amazing the gift and his boyfriend are before he gives his boyfriend a short kiss.

After this the other gifts are opened and the ones which makes them most curious are from Jan and Liz.

"I had no idea they would get me something," Kurt says and tries to resist the childish urge to more or less rip away the wrapping to see what it is. They manage to get their gifts open pretty much at the exact same time and Blaine can't hold back a soft laugh. Both of them got a knitted scarf and they are obviously matched with the same scale of colors between black and white. The only difference is the small parties with another color. On Kurt's scarf those areas are almost golden and on Blaine's they shift in blue and green shades. When they were made the men's eye colors clearly were the inspiration and it's just such a sweetheart.

"Come here, goldeneye," Kurt says and uses the title for Tina Turner's Bond song as a nickname for Blaine as he pulls him in for a kiss through wrapping his new scarf around him. The shorter man smiles at him before their lips meet for a brief moment which undoubtedly would have lasted for longer if they were alone.

The rest of the day is spent with more eating and just relaxing. Kurt refuses to remove his scarf with the excuse that it's perfect to his outfit and Burt and Carole seem to enjoy just being around family and not having anything they need to do. By the end of the day Blaine has spent so much time with him that he actually feels like he's starting to become a part of their family. To sum it up this has without any competition been the best Christmas ever.


	33. Come What May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, this is the second last chapter of this fanfiction. Thank you so much for sticking around for all these chapters, it means the world that you read this! Next chapter isn't as long sadly so I really hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

Christmas pass quickly and New Year's start to get closer. Kurt hasn't forgotten the text Blaine got from Sebastian but he hasn't had the time to try to work out a solution for the problem yet. He knows that he probably should start with talking about it with Blaine but he doesn't quite know how to bring it up. When thinking about it he also knows what Blaine would say. He would say that it's just Sebastian who's being a jerk and that nothing will happen. The officer would also claim that he would rather leave his job and deal with the problems which would come with that than to see any of the other alternatives happen but Kurt won't have that. He needs to find out a way to get Blaine out of this mess before it's too late.

He spends the time while Blaine is at work thinking, making plans and then throwing them away when they aren't good enough. This isn't like the plans he usually make, then it doesn't matter very much if someone would figure out the truth sooner or later but in this case it does. He needs to find out something which will make sure that nobody can connect Blaine to the Phantom in any way. Something good enough to keep Blaine safe from both the police and the people in the underworld where the criminals rule. And it wouldn't hurt if it got Smythe into some trouble along the way.

When he about three hours and 10 cups of coffee later gets an idea he knows that this is it. It's the only way he can ensure that Blaine is safe but it's not the solution he hoped to find. He however start working on the plan as he hopes that he will figure something out before he's finished.

* * *

Kurt looks up when someone knocks on the door. He taps his phone and curses under his breath when he realizes it must be Blaine who's here for dinner. It's not that he doesn't want Blaine's company, he really does but his boyfriend can't get to know anything about his plans because then he would undoubtedly stop him. The blue eyed man quickly puts away his laptop together with the papers he's used and then goes to let Blaine inside.

"Doesn't you look handsome tonight?" Kurt says with a wide smile when the door is opened and his boyfriend stands there as gorgeous as ever.

"I'd hope so since I even got the gel out before going here," The amber eyed man replied with a smile just as wide and then picked Kurt's lips softly.

"That's very sweet of you, Medusa," Kurt says teasingly and laughs a bit as Blaine rolls his eyes.

"Not you too, I thought it was enough with Wes calling me that," the shorter boy replied with a smile as he removed his jacket.

"Do you have any better suggestions then?" Kurt asked playfully. He wanted to make sure to enjoy every moment of their time together.

"What's wrong with Blaine? And I have to say that 'god' wasn't a too bad nickname, my dear Phantom," Blaine says and refers to the first nickname Kurt called him without actually meaning it as a nickname.

"I hate you!" Kurt said and giggled as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck.

"Love you too, thief," the shorter boy replies with a smile and leans up a bit before he presses their lips together. The blue eyed man smiles into the kiss before he responds it. Kissing Blaine is really one of his absolute favorite things to do and he couldn't imagine that he would ever get tired of it. Sadly they had to pull back after a while since both of them were in desperate need of breathing properly.

"Someone seems eager tonight…" Blaine says with a teasing tone and smiles at the slightly taller boy.

"How could I be anything else when you're around?" Kurt replies with a smile. He wanted tonight to be as perfect as it possibly could be.

They ended up having a movie marathon and ordering pizza since none of them really felt like cooking. After a couple of hours both of them started to forget about the movie as their attention moved more towards each other. It had started out with just playful kisses on hands and cheeks but it didn't take too long before it was a full scale make out session

"I love you so, so much…" Kurt more or less gaped as Blaine's lips moved from his own down to his pale neck.

"I love you too," The amber eyed man said before marking Kurt with a hickey which made the taller man let out a soft moan.

After this it was just a matter of time before they moved themselves to the bedroom.

* * *

The next morning Kurt tried to act as always but he still had a feeling of that Blaine noticed that something was going on.

"Are you sure everything is alright?" The shorter man said as he got ready to leave in order to get home and take care of Perrie before work.

"Yes, I promise. Don't worry," The blue eyed man said with a smile where he stood leaning against the wall.

"I'll call when I get off work tonight, it should be around eight," the other man says and Kurt nods.

"Go now so you won't be late,"

"I will, see you tomorrow, Kurt;"

"And Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you more than words can describe," This made a wide smile appear on the curly haired man's lips.

"I love you too," He said before blowing Kurt a kiss and closing the door. After taking a deep breath to try to move on from all the emotions that just overwhelmed him Kurt went to make a call. When a very sleepy and probably hungover Puck picked up he didn't even bother to say hi before getting to the point.

"How quickly can you get me the tape from a security camera which was filmed a few weeks back?"

"Ehm, that depends on the payment. What are you up for, Hummel?"

"I need it to help a friend, How much would it cost to have it by lunch time?"

"Ehm, if you have the time and the date and it's no high security to the building where it was recorded it shouldn't be more than a couple of hundred.."

"Great. Deliver it to the usual place as soon as possible and call me once you know the price for sure,"

"Okay, sure. Will do," Puck said and sounded quite confused but Kurt knew the mission was still to be taken care of so he texted the details and then took care of the other preparations he needed to fix in order to make sure everything would go according to plan.

* * *

When the evening came everything was prepared. The letter to Blaine was waiting on his bed and everything at his own house was taken care of. As he looked around before he closed the door he realized how empty it looked but he didn't have the time to think about that now. He had to go through with this and he would get a lot of more time to think later.

* * *

Blaine almost fell off his chair when the phone on his desk ringed all out of sudden. That phone was only used for urgency missions so in his case when the Phantom had committed a crime. But now Kurt was home watching a movie or something, right? He wouldn't have gotten the idea to do something all out of sudden. Or at least Blaine hoped so.

"Anderson here, where are we heading?" he said when he picked up the phone. The young man in the other end informed him about that it was the same gallery as he had talked to Kurt for the first time on that roof. He started to get the feeling of that something bad was about to happen as he rushed up and down to the cars where he met Smythe and a bunch of other officers who had been called in.

As they got closer Blaine's mind was racing. Even if it would be Kurt he must be out of there by now, right? And if Blaine went to the roof there was always a chance that he could let him run if he wasn't quite gone yet. This turned out to be the only plan Blaine had time to figure out so as soon as they were there he told different people to go through different floors since he was in charge until Sebastian arrived.

The first thing he saw when he arrived was a tape recording lit up by different flashlights with a note next to it which said "I don't like potential murderers" and was signed by 'The Phantom'. Blaine would have a look at it later so he asked one of the officers to take care of it and then he went to the stairs which lead to the roof. When he reached the roof he was met by a sight he really didn't expect.

Kurt was standing on the middle of the roof dressed in the costume he had worn at Rachel's party and he didn't seem to have any intentions to move.

"What are you still doing here..? The building is surrounded, Kurt… It's… It's over…" Blaine says and has to try his best to not cry. Why would Kurt do this? When he says this the other man slowly turns around and with a sad smile replies.

"I hope jail is ready for the great Kurt Hummel then," the blue eyed man says and it looks like he has tears in his eyes. The comment is so much Kurt that Blaine can't help smiling a bit as Kurt walks over to him. His boyfriend turns around and holds his hands together to get them cuffed which Blaine does even though it feels so very wrong.

"Do you have a final wish before we go downstairs?" Blaine asks because he wants to do anything just to make this moment last for a bit longer.

"Can I get a kiss? Because I will really miss your kisses…" Kurt says and more than that isn't needed to be said before their lips are pressed together. The kiss doesn't last for long but it doesn't have to. They both know how the other feels and that nothing will ever change that.

"Ready?" Blaine asks and softly strokes Kurt's cheek before pulling the mask back onto place so it hopefully will cover his identity for at least a bit longer.

"As ready as I will ever be," Kurt says and gives Blaine a small smile.

"I'm going to miss you so much…"

"I'm going to miss you too…" the shorter man reply and after taking a final moment to just be close to each other Blaine carefully start leading Kurt towards the door. He knows that he should have the time it takes to walk down a couple of stairs to get ready to meet someone and hide the panic he's feeling.

* * *

They walked downwards in silence and Kurt took the moment to just listen to Blaine's breaths. He would be able to recognize the man based on just that sound anytime and anywhere by now and he really hoped that it would still be the same when he got out. That it would still be the same between them. He knew that he couldn't ask Blaine to just wait around for him but he really hoped that they could sort it out together once he was back out. So in between 10 and 15 years depending on how much they found on him.

Kurt's thoughts were interrupted when Blaine suddenly stopped when they just had a few steps left to the door.

"I've got it," He mumbled and Kurt turned around a bit to confused look up at his boyfriend.

"What exactly is it that you've got, sweetheart?" the blue eyed man asked carefully.

"A plan for how you and I are going to solve this," the other man says and Kurt isn't sure if he's ever heard Blaine sound so determined.

"Place share it because we're probably starting to run out of time…"

"It will be your ultimate test as an actor. Kidnap me," his boyfriend says and unlocks the handcuffs.

"What?" Kurt says confused as he's handed Blaine's gun.

"We're going to go out there, make everyone believe that I'm your hostage and then you're going to steal a car. Once we're out of the city you drop me off somewhere and then you disappear like only you can. Once you've found somewhere safe you contact me and we will wait there until the worst chaos has settled," Blaine says and carefully takes Kurt's hand.

"Everything will be alright," his boyfriend says softly and Kurt just nods. He's on the edge to start crying because he's so relived. He won't go to jail. He won't disappoint his parents. He won't have to leave Blaine.

"We're going to be alright," Kurt says with a big smile and Blaine smiles back at him.

"Now hit me,"

"What? Why on earth would I hit you?" the taller man says and starts to become really tired of not understanding what Blaine is thinking.

"I wouldn't want it to look as if I came with you without at least putting up a fight, would I?" Blaine says and Kurt just shakes his head. Sometimes his boyfriend seems to be a bit hopeless.

"And you really think I would hit someone to convince them that they better just do what I say? Threatening is much more effective,"

"You're the kidnapper," Blaine says and softly kisses his cheek.

"Now let's get over with this.." Kurt says and softly apologizes beforehand in case he won't be as careful as he'd want to be. Then he takes a grip of Blaine's arms and takes the last few steps towards the door before he pushes it open. With a quick look he sees that the gun is secured before he holds it against Blaine's temple as he roughly pushes the shorter man in front of him on their way to the elevator. They got so far without actually getting noticed and then went down to the bottom floor.

On their way down they kept the act up. Kurt thought about what a great actor Blaine was. It looked as if he was struggling to get away even though it was barely enough for Kurt to even feel it. He was also more or less hyperventilating.

"I love you," Kurt whispered in his ear a moment before they reached the bottom floor and the doors to the elevator opened. When it did people turned around by the sound and just stared at them.

"Let us through," Kurt said with a slightly deeper voice than usually to prevent his high pitched voice to become a way for people to recognize him. If he wouldn't have known better he would have thought that Blaine was on the edge to having a panic attack as he pulled him towards the door.

"If anyone tries to stop us in any way I will blow Pretty Boy's head and that would be a waste, wouldn't it?" He says and tightens his grip a bit which makes Blaine whimper. The officers around them look terrified which is good enough of a sign that it's clear to keep moving.

"You there, Ken doll," He says to a blonde officer who he thinks is called Sam. When the boy looks up at him he continues.

"Go out and tell someone to leave the car closest to the door for us and if anyone would get any ideas it's once again Pretty Boy here who will suffer the consequences," The blonde boy nodded and then slowly started moving towards the door and when he saw that Kurt didn't move he pretty much ran outside. It didn't take many seconds before he returned and said that it was all clear.

"I.. I'm sorry, Anderson…" the blonde guy mumbled and Kurt decided that he liked him and hoped that he was one of Finn's friends. More than this thinking wasn't time for right now so he kept moving with Blaine shivering like crazy in front of him.

Just as expected a car was waiting for them outside. Kurt had someone open all the doors and the back to make sure nobody was hiding in it and then him and Blaine got inside. The blue eyed man drove as fast as he could as he praised Blaine's acting.

"I told you I wanted to be on Broadway, didn't I?" Blaine said with a smile and wiped away a tear which he had managed to up bring.

"You did and after that performance you really deserve to be there but we can look more into that later. Are there tracking devices on these cars?"

"There are, it can be quite convenient when you don't try to escape in one," Blaine says and tries to look behind them.

"Right now it's not as convenient, is there any way to turn it off?"

"Not unless you're willing to make it explode or something," Blaine replies and holds on to whatever he can find when Kurt makes a sharp turn.

"Then I have to find another one, where can I find a car that won't be known to be missing for at least a few hours?"

"Outside a hotel or something?" Blaine suggests as they make another turn.

"When did you become so clever?" Kurt asks with a smile as he looks for a hotel sign.

"Since birth?" Blaine jokes and then Kurt spots a hotel parking luckily enough.

"Here we go," the taller boy says and asks Blaine to get the cuffs up again before pulling up by the side of the road and apologizes as he cuffs his boyfriend to the car.

"Go now, I love you," Blaine says with a nervous smile.

"I will. I love you too and you look really sexy like that by the way," Kurt says and winks before giving Blaine a quick kiss before running off to steal another car. As he turns around his eyes start to get filled with tears. He will miss Blaine an awful lot and he can't believe he doesn't know when they will meet again.


	34. Somewhere Only We Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it. The final chapter. I know that this is much shorter than the other chapters but when I was writing it just came to an end which I felt was how I wanted the story to end so I didn't feel like I could keep writing after that.
> 
> However, I just wanted to thank every single one of you for reading this. When I first started posting it was just to see if anyone would be interested in reading it so the response has been completely overwhelming. I could never have imagined how much something like this could mean to me so thank you so much guys for letting me do this together with you.t
> 
> I will be back with a new fanfiction in some weeks when I feel that I've got something which is good enough to start posting. Until then I'll really miss you guys!
> 
> Now I'll just stop so you get to read the end of this and I really hope you'll enjoy it. If you would have the time I would also love if you left a review with your thoughts of the story as a whole. Thank you again!

The time passes slowly without any signs from Kurt. First the minutes until Blaine is rescued. Then the hours until he gives up on managing to fall asleep. After this the days until Sebastian is fired. The weeks of restless waiting. When a month has passed Blaine is starting to become really worried. If Kurt was alright he should have contacted Blaine by now, right?

Blaine is doing everything in his power to keep his façade up but it's starting to become harder. For every passing day his hope is shrinking. What if Kurt isn't coming back?

It's thoughts like these that keep Blaine awake at night. He imagines all the things that could have went wrong along the way. The only comfort he has is that he would know if Kurt had been arrested and that the news every now and then mention crimes with resemblance to the Phantom's ways of doing it also gives him an idea of where Kurt could be even if there's nothing confirmed.

The letter Kurt left for Blaine is also some sort of comfort even if it doesn't work as well anymore since it's been read at least a hundred times by now. On the other hand reading it again couldn't hurt.

_Hi Blaine_

_I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for how things turned out. It was never my plan to keep committing crimes (at least not this kind of crimes) but I hope you understand that the reason I'm not with you right now is that I couldn't stand the thought of that you could get trouble for the connection Smythe saw that evening (by the way, I've fixed the security video from that night and cut a bit so it will only mean trouble for Smythe. If possible I'd prefer if he didn't go to the same prison as me because then I'm afraid I'd kill him and it wouldn't be worth a longer sentence)_

_I wish there was a way for me to solve it without that we would be away from each other but at least as far as my thinking reaches it's a necessity in order to reach the intended result. I'm sorry._

_I don't really know what else to say than that I love you fearlessly and forever and I promise that when I get out (whenever that may be) I will be yours until the end of time if you still want me._

_Yours forever_

_Kurt_

_PS. I will miss you more than you can ever imagine_

It has become routine for Blaine to read it every evening before trying to fall asleep and every morning before leaving for work. As he completed it this very morning he took the last sip of coffee and then did as always and mumbled a reply to Kurt about missing him too. Then he headed out for another day just like all the others with the only difference that this would mean one more day without a sign from Kurt.

* * *

When he stopped the car outside the apartment building he sighed as he stepped outside. The day had turned out just as he had expected to and now he just wanted to lay in bed and miss Kurt as much as humanly possible since that had become his favorite way of relaxing. That was when something changed. Blaine's phone rang and he could feel his heart beating faster as he saw that it was an unknown number.

"H-hello..?" He said and really tried to not get his hopes up again.

"B-Blaine..?" A high pitched voice said in the other end and it was a voice Blaine would recognize anywhere.

"Kurt…" He said as his eyes started to get filled with tears so he went towards his apartment.

"I've found my safe place…" his boyfriend says softly and Blaine more or less run up the stairs to get ready to leave.

"Just tell me where and…" he says but doesn't get any further because when he opens the door he forgets about everything. In the middle of the room Kurt is standing with a shy smile.

"Hi…" the blue eyed man says then Blaine has his arms tightly around Kurt.

"You're here..." he more or less just breathes out as he enjoys the feeling of being surrounded by Kurt again after what feels like an eternity.

"I'm home…" the taller man mumbles just as softly and holds onto Blaine tightly.

"I missed you so, so much…" the amber eyed man says and buries his face in the crook of Kurt's neck.

"I missed you too… I almost turned around the very same moment as I left to keep kidnapping you…" Kurt replies which made Blaine smile.

"I can't believe you're back…"

"After trying to find somewhere I felt safe without succeeding anywhere on this continent I figured that you're the only thing that make me feel safe," Kurt says and carefully leaned back enough for them to be able to look at each other.

"Will you… Can I still call you mine..?" the taller man then continues and sounds really nervous.

"Of course you can, you stole my heart and you will always have it," Blaine says and then softly presses their lips together. When they kiss it feels like Blaine is finally home and as the intensity in the kiss grows it is as if they try to express everything they feel and have felt during the past month. Kurt is back and Blaine finally feels whole again.


	35. Epilogue - Fearlessly and Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! The other day I noticed that today, the 19th of July, is the anniversary for when I finished this story. That gave me the idea to write this epilogue which takes place exactly one year after the last chapter ended. I hope you will enjoy reading this and to hear your thoughts on it after reading it would be incredible. Thank you beforehand and have a wonderful time until next time.
> 
> Xx Stina

A year has passed. A whole year on the day since Kurt came back to him. It still happens that Blaine wakes up thinking that Kurt returning was just a dream but all he has to do is open his eyes to see his beautiful Kurt right there next to him in the bed.

It hadn't been easy. For the first few months Kurt didn't even leave the apartment which slowly started to drive him crazy. The first real argument they had after Kurt had returned was in fact about this.

"I can't stand this anymore! I'm going crazy in here and you don't even seem to care!" Kurt yelled when Blaine came home after a day at work.

"Do you think it's my fault? I'm not the one who committed enough crimes to spend his entire life in prison!" Blaine replied because after a day at work that felt endless he couldn't just accept being yelled at as soon as he came home.

"You know what?! This is like a prison and you're the one thing that stops me from leaving it!" The same moment as the words left his mouth Kurt regretted them. He saw the pain in Blaine's eyes and before he knew it the shorter man had left again.

When Blaine returned a couple of hours later he barely got inside before Kurt was hugging him and both of them apologized. After that day Kurt had started to join Liz and Jan when they walked Perrie and soon enough he was out on his own.

Not everything had been hard either. The first time Kurt would meet Wes, Nick and Jeff was one of the times when things worked out much easier than they had dared to hope for.

"I know you said that they'll be okay with me being me but what if they want to arrest me instead..?" Kurt asked his boyfriend as they sat on the couch and waited for his friends who would come over to dinner.

"It will be alright, I promise," he replied and kissed Kurt's forehead.

"I could hide in Liz and Jan's apartment…" Kurt said, too nervous about it to just accept that everything would go as well as Blaine insisted that it would. Before he had time to develop the plan any further there was a knock on the door and then Blaine's friends came inside.

It would be a lie to say that things weren't a bit awkward at first but since they trusted Blaine's judgement and knew that Kurt in fact had saved Blaine's life when Sebastian shot him they soon couldn't hold back their curiosity any longer. By the time they got up to leave they promised to be back soon to hear more stories about Kurt's adventures and also how he had completely fooled all the men around the table at least a few times.

This morning Blaine wakes up before Kurt just as usually and shifts slightly so he can look at him. His heart still speeds up every time he sees him and today it does so even more than usually. Today is the day. Blaine has been planning this for weeks but that doesn't make him any less nervous. It's actually happening. It's not somewhere in a distant future, not a week from now, not tomorrow. It's today. With slow and careful movements Blaine gets up from the bed without waking Kurt up and then goes to prepare breakfast. He has planned everything about this so carefully that it feels almost like performing a play you have rehearsed hundreds of times. Once everything is ready he goes back into the bedroom to wake Kurt up.

He sits down next to Kurt on the bed and then softly pecks his lips.

"Time to wake up, sleeping beauty…" he whispers with a fond smile on his lips.

"I've slept for hundred years… I need another kiss to wake up…" Kurt mumbles and Blaine can see the smile on his lips before he leans down and pecks his lips again.

"Nope… Still not awake…" Kurt says which makes Blaine laugh before trying once more. This time it isn't just a peck and Kurt seems very satisfied with that as he kisses him back. That kiss leads to that the breakfast becomes delayed with almost an hour since Kurt had other plans for how the day would start.

Once they have cleaned up after the intimate way they started the day they get dressed and Blaine asks Kurt to go down to the car. He does so, but not before playfully trying to get Blaine to tell him what his intentions is. Once he realizes that it won't work he goes to the car where Blaine joins him together with the picnic bag with food and a blanket.

"We're going on a picnic?" Kurt asks with a smile as Blaine starts the car.

"How could you guess that?" Blaine replies in a teasing tone as he starts driving. Along the way Kurt asks where they're heading a countless number of times but Blaine just keeps telling him that he'll have to wait and see.

By the time Kurt finally can stop waiting and gets to see instead he is amazed. They're in a small park with a breathtaking view. They can see the entire New York skyline and even the statue of liberty and still the park somehow is completely empty. They place the blanket under a tree close to the water and there they fully enjoy the relaxing atmosphere and the food and more than everything each other's company. They laugh, talk about memories and sometimes just enjoy the comfortable silence.

When everything is finished Blaine quite nervously takes a deep breath and then moves closer to Kurt. The beautiful blue eyes that meet his are full of curiosity and widens when Blaine gets up on one knee.

"You are the most amazing person I've ever had the honor of meeting and the one I love more than everything else. I think I may have known this already before but a year ago when you came back to me I realized that I never wanted to spend a single day apart from you for the rest of my life. I know that I have my flaws and that things won't always be incredible but I want to spend the rest of my life with you, for better or for worse. So… Kurt… My amazing friend… My one true love… Will you marry me?" Blaine said and looked into his eyes.

At first he was just nodding softly. Then he started nodding faster and almost teared up before he basically threw himself into Blaine's arms as he kept repeating the word which at the moment was the most beautiful word Blaine could ever imagine. Yes.


End file.
